Midsummer
by Witch-Hexe
Summary: Achtung Spoiler zu Breaking Dawn! Wie kann man geliebte Menschen verlassen, wenn sie einem so viel bedeuten? Und vor allem: Wie schafft man es, 'ihn' zu vergessen. 'Ihn' dem viel mehr, als nur meine Seele gehört?
1. Vorwort

Dies ist eine Partnerfanfiktion mit meiner Schwester.

Wir verdiehen kein Geld, es gehört uns (bisher g) noch keiner der Charaktere.

Noch einmal: Achtung Spoiler zu breaking dawn sind hier unvermeidbar!

Nun viel Spaß beim Lesen!

--

Vorwort

Was wir taten war richtig. Natürlich war es das Richtige, dass wussten wir, dennoch tat es der gesamten Familie weh unser Zuhause, das einzige, das ich je gekannt hatte, zu verlassen.

Doch, dass wir unsere gewohnte Umgebung verlassen mussten, war noch nicht das schlimmste, mit ihr blieben gute Freunde zurück. Freunde, die mir so viel bedeuteten. Meine zweite Familie.

Nahe der Ortsgrenze schaute ich ein letztes Mal auf den Ort zurück, der hinter uns immer kleiner wurde, bis er schließlich mit dem Horizont zu einer Linie verschmolz.

Das Letzte was ich von meiner geliebten Heimat sah, war ein Bild, das mir für immer in Erinnerung bleiben sollte: Sonnenbeschienende Dächer, die noch regennass von der Nacht waren. Es war, als würde uns die Sonne Lebwohl sagen wollen.


	2. Weshalb ich Jacob besuchen musste

Kapitel 1

Weshalb ich Jacob besuchen musste

Wie so oft, war das erste Geräusch, das ich am Morgen wahrnahm, der Regen, der Tropfen für Tropfen an meine Fensterscheibe schlug. Ich wusste bereits, bevor ich die Augen aufschlug, dass die Nacht vorbei war, ich konnte die Vögel in den Bäumen und etwas weiter entfernt auch schon Autos auf der Straße hören.

Ich hörte, wie sie durch die Pfützen fuhren, die sich, wie üblich, gebildet hatten.

Kein Wunder nach einer Nacht wie dieser.

Regen war zwar normal hier in Forks, aber die letzte Nacht kam schon eher einem Unwetter gleich, selbst hier hatte man selten soviel Regen auf einmal gesehen.

Obwohl ich noch gern etwas länger in meinem weichen Bett liegen geblieben wäre, öffnete ich meine Augen und setzte mich auf**.**

Wie sooft gelang es mir einfach nicht, die Geräusche auszublenden. Für ein menschliches Gehör war es sicherlich alles andere als laut- für mich aber schien es, als würde ich an einer stark befahrenden Straße wohnen.

Ich würde wohl noch einige Zeit brauchen, damit ich nicht mehr so empfindlich auf diesen Lärmpegel reagieren würde, bis ich ihn einfach nur noch als dumpfes Nebengeräusch wahrnehmen würde.

Es hat alles etwas mit reiner Willenskraft zu tun, würde mein Vater jetzt wohl sagen.

Er hatte ja auch leicht reden: Er musste ja auch nicht mit seinen vampirischen Sinnen schlafen.

Ich seufzte. Die Welt war ja manchmal so etwas von unfair. Ich sehnte mich nach früher zurück, als ich noch klein war und meine Sinne bei weitem nicht so stark ausgeprägt waren, wie heute und mir nicht den Schlaf raubten.

Tatsächlich schlief ich wirklich sehr wenig, ich konnte einfach nie entspannen, weil das Stimmengewirr mich oft an den Rand des Wahnsinns trieb, anstatt in den Schlaf.

Ich stand auf und ging durch mein Zimmer, bis ich vor meinem Kleiderschrank stehen blieb. Farblich hatte ich nicht viel Auswahl, Rose achtete sehr sorgfältig darauf, dass mir jedes Kleidungsstück stand und auch Alice hatte immer ein Auge auf mich.

Ich entschied mich für eine weiße Bluse und schwarze Jeans. Etwas anderes konnte man bei diesem Wetter sowieso nicht tragen.

Nicht, dass ich gefroren hätte, aber da ich nicht unter _normalen Menschen_ auffallen wollte, musste ich mich wohl oder übel dezent kleiden.

Zusammen mit ein paar Handtüchern stolperte ich, noch etwas müde, ins Bad und nahm eine Dusche.

Danach zog ich mich an und ging zurück in mein Zimmer. Ohne wirklich zu überlegen, griff ich nach dem Medaillon, welches auf meinem Schrank lag und legte es mir um.

Es war eine art Ritual geworden. Mit dem Medaillon hatte ich meine Eltern immer bei mir.

Ich war mir recht sicher, dass sie auch genau das beabsichtigt hatten, als ich sie an meinem ersten Weihnachten bekam: Dass sie immer bei mir waren und ich an sie dachte. Das Bild von ihnen war nun schon 5 Jahre alt und doch hatten sich beide nicht verändert. Nur die Augen meiner Mutter bildeten eine Ausnahme, hatten sie damals, als das Foto gemacht wurde, noch einen rötlichen Schimmer, waren sie nun rein golden, wie es sich für Vampire, wie wir es waren, gehörte. Für Vampire, die kein Menschenblut tranken.

Ich ging in das Wohnzimmer und sah nun mit meinen Augen, was ich dank meines Gehörs schon längst wusste: Es befand sich, außer mir, niemand im Haus.

Es überraschte mich nicht, es war nicht ungewöhnlich. Meine Eltern hofften immer, dass ich ihr Verschwinden nicht bemerken würde, weil sie gewiss vor meinem Erwachen wieder hier wären. Leider vergaßen sie dabei aber, dass ich kaum Schlaf abbekam in letzter Zeit.

Sie waren oft in der Nacht zu Besuch bei meiner restlichen Familie oder genossen ein wenig Zeit zu zweit.

Sie hatten zwar immer ein schlechtes Gewissen, wenn ich auf mich allein gestellt war, aber mir machte es nichts aus, ich freute mich für meine Eltern, dass sie Zeit für sich hatten. Sie gaben sowieso viel zu sehr auf mich Acht.

Während ich mir mein Essen zubereitete und es anschließend aß (ich hasse es mich nur vom Tierblut zu ernähren, mit Menschennahrung fühlte ich mich tatsächlich ein wenig mehr menschlich- passender zu meinem Herzschlag und meiner Körpertemperatur), fasste ich den Endschluss heute nach La Push zu gehen.

Es war noch gar nicht lange her, seitdem ich Jacob das letzte Mal gesehen hatte, vielleicht drei Tage, dennoch wusste ich, dass er es gern hatte, wenn ich bei ihm war. Ich seufzte und suchte mir ein Blatt Papier und einen Stift, damit ich meinen Eltern eine Nachricht hinterlassen konnte.

Sie würden sich sonst nur unnötig Sorgen machen, wenn ich einfach so verschwand.

Obwohl ich schon fast ausgewachsen war, war ich trotz allem noch ihre kleine Nessie.

Sosehr ich den Spitznamen auch hasste, war es dennoch Jake erlaubt ihn zu benutzen, es war so unmöglich es ihm zu verbieten, wenn man das Funkeln in seinen Augen sah, wenn er ihn benutzte. Bei allen anderen hasste ich diesen Namen jedoch. Wer kam nur damals auf diese absurde Idee mich nach einem Monster zu nennen?

Nachdem ich meine Suche nach einem Stift und Papier erfolgreich beendete, begann ich zu schreiben:

**Mommy, Daddy,**

**Ich bin heute unten in La Push, um Jake zu sehen, ich wei****ß**** ja, wie sehr es ihn immer freut, wenn ich da bin. Macht euch keine Sorgen, ihr wisst genauso gut wie ich, dass er mich im Notfall mit seinem Leben beschützen wird.**

**Ich bin vor der Dämmerung wieder zurück, ihr könnt mich im Notfall auf meinem Handy erreichen.**

**Renesmee**

Nicht, dass ich glaubte, es würde eine Gefahr bestehen, aber meine Eltern machten sich immer halb verrückt, wenn ich nicht bei ihnen war. Als würde plötzlich das Dach von einem Haus einstürzen und mich unter sich begraben.

Ich hab mich bisher nur ein einziges Mal in meinem Leben wirklich in Gefahr befunden und das war schon fünf Jahre her und ich war ihr hilflos ausgeliefert. Dem war nun nicht mehr so, ich war nicht mehr hilflos. Ganz im Gegenteil.

Ich legte meinen Stift zurück, faltete das Papier einmal in der Mitte und legte es auf unseren Küchentisch. Dort würden sie meine Nachricht finden, ich war mir sicher.

Danach zog ich mir meine Schuhe und eine Jacke mit Kapuze an, nahm mir meinen Schlüssel und mein Handy und ging hinaus in den Regen.

So schnell mich meine Beine trugen, lief ich nach La Push. Ein paar vampirische Eigenschaften hatte ich ja auch, obwohl meine Mutter damals bei meiner Geburt noch menschlich war.

Schon bald ließ ich die unsichtbare Grenze hinter mir, die unser Land von dem der Wölfe trennte. Zwar gab es sie im eigentlichen Sinne nicht mehr, aber es hielten sich bis auf Jake, Seth und mir, noch alle an das alte Abkommen. Die alten Vorurteile hingen noch tief in den Gedanken meiner und Jakes Familie. Zu lange galten die alten Regeln, als dass sie sie jetzt so plötzlich brechen würden.

Ich bemerkte den veränderten Geruch- hier roch es nicht mehr nach Vampir. Es roch eindeutig nach Wolf, also würde ich bald angekommen sein.

Schwer viel mir es nicht mehr, den Weg zu ihm nach Hause zu finden, obwohl ich ihn erst seit ein paar Monaten allein besuchen durfte. Immer diese übertriebenen Vorsichtsmaßnahmen, als ob mir die Wölfe je etwas tun würden. Sie würden mir nie auch nur ein Haar krümmen, wenn ich es nicht wollte. Sie würden es wegen Jake nicht tun.

Ich verlangsamte meine Schritte, bis ich schließlich nur noch langsam ging. Es war nicht mehr weit, ich konnte schon sein Haus deutlich erkennen. Nach ein paar Sekunden war ich schließlich an meinem Ziel angekommen.

Lautlos trat ich an die Tür und erhob meine Hand, um anzuklopfen, doch zuvor hielt ich inne und lauschte dem Geschehen im Inneren.

Ich hörte ein Schnarchen, von wem es kam, war ich mir im ersten Moment nicht sicher, aber als ich dann hörte, wie Claire vergnügt auflachte und Jake mit einfiel, wusste ich, dass von Quil das Schnarchen kommen musste- er ließ seine Claire so selten allein.

Als ich daran dachte entwich mir ein Seufzen- Jake und Quil waren sich in dieser Beziehung sehr ähnlich, was man ihnen jedoch kaum verübeln konnte. Wer konnte sich schon gegen so etwas wie eine Prägung widersetzen?

Ich war so froh, dass Jake auf meinen Wunsch eingegangen war und mich nicht mehr tagtäglich wie ein Wachhund bewachte, auch, wenn ich mir schlecht dabei vorkam, als ich sah wie weh ihm diese Bitte getan hatte.

Jake schien mich, trotz der lachenden Claire, gehört zu haben, denn er wurde plötzlich still und ging zur Tür. Schnell klopfte ich an- ich wollte ihm keine Gelegenheit bieten, mir Vorwürfe zu machen- ich wusste wie wertvoll ihm jede Sekunde mit mir war. Prompt wurde auch die Tür geöffnet und ein breit grinsender Jacob sah auf mich hinunter.

Er war einfach unglaublich groß, ich vergaß es immer wieder.

Einen Moment war es still zwischen uns, dann ergriff ich unglaublich geistreich das Wort: „Hallo Jake." Grandios.

Ich versuchte zu lächeln, vielleicht um ein wenig meine Verlegenheit zu überspielen, als ich den Ausdruck in seinen Augen sah.

Natürlich, er hatte mich vermisst und schon viel zu lange nicht mehr gesehen. Ganze drei Tage- ein Weltuntergang für ihn.

Er kam einen Schritt auf mich zu und nahm mich in seine muskulösen Arme.

Ich würde mich nie daran gewöhnen- er fühlte sich warm für mich an, es gab nur so weniges, was mir nicht kalt vorkam.

Dazu gehörte zum Beispiel ganz gewiss nicht meine Familie.

Als wir uns wieder voneinander gelöst hatten, schaute Jake mich leicht vorwurfsvoll an.

„Ich hab dich vermisst." sagte er schließlich und prompt fand ich mich wieder in seinen Armen wider. Mir wurde sofort wieder klar, weshalb ich ihn nicht mehr zu mir nach Hause ließ.

„Ich weiß" flüsterte ich. Zu mehr reichte meine Luft in meinen Lungen nicht mehr. Trotzdem genoss ich die erneute Umarmung auch.

Ich mochte Jacob, sehr sogar, er war einer meiner wenigen Freunde. Dennoch wurde gerade die ständige Aufmerksamkeit, die er mir schenkte, mit der Zeit etwas zu viel. Genau das war der Grund gewesen, warum ich ihn gefragt hatte, mir etwas mehr Freiheiten zu geben.

Meine Eltern, ganz besonders meine Mutter, fanden meine Entscheidung nicht richtig, ich wusste es, auch wenn sie es mir nie sagten. Ich sah es in ihren Augen.

Nach ein paar Sekunden in der Umarmung lösten wir uns wieder voneinander und er nahm meine Hand, um mich ins Haus zu führen.

Ich sah vor mir genau das Bild, was ich erhört hatte: Quil schlief auf der alten Couch und Claire saß nun auch bei ihm und kuschelte sich an.

Sie genoss die Wärme, die mir so lästig war, ich hätte gern so kühle Haut, wie es sich für einen Menschen gehörte. Aber ich war kein Mensch. Ich war nicht normal.

Ich war überdurchschnittlich.

Quil hob nun halbschlafend seinen Arm, um ihn dann um Claire zu legen.

Die beiden erinnerten mich an Jacob und mich, zwei, vielleicht drei Jahre zuvor, als ich noch genauso klein war wie sie.

Wenn man uns gesehen hätte, hätte man ganz selbstverständlich angenommen, dass Claire die Jüngste von uns war. Dem war nicht so, ich war es.

Ich lächelte wohl leicht abwesend, leicht melancholisch (früher war vieles so viel leichter gewesen) und ich merkte, wie Jake um mich herum ging, in Richtung Sofa, sich umdrehte und mich fragend ansah.

Ich schüttelte leicht abwesend den Kopf- ob Jake zu verstehen zu geben, dass ich an unwichtige Dinge dachte oder um die Gedanken fort zu treiben, wusste ich selbst nicht ganz genau. Er gab sich jedoch damit zufrieden.

Ein lauter Schnarcher von Quil, ließ Jakes Aufmerksamkeit von mir zu ihm wandern.

"Komm, lass uns rausgehen."

Es war nur ein Flüstern, aber ich hörte es trotzdem so deutlich, als ob er es in mein Ohr geschrieen hätte.

Diesmal nahm ich seine Hand und führte ihn aus dem Haus.

Es hatte aufgehört zu regnen, als wir nach draußen traten. Ganz so, als hätte es extra für Jake aufgehört.

"Und, Nessie", ich verzog kaum merklich mein Gesicht, "hast du eine Idee, was wir jetzt machen wollen?"

Ihm wäre es egal, was ich vorschlagen würde, er würde alles machen, für ihn zählte nur, dass ich glücklich war.

„Hm... vielleicht.., Ich war schon länger nicht mehr am Strand?"

Er nickte nur und schlenderte langsam, meine Hand immer noch in seiner, hinunter zum Meer.

Wir gingen eine Weile am Wasser entlang, ohne ein bestimmtes Ziel zu haben, bis wir uns schließlich auf eine Art Bank aus Holzstämmen setzten. Wie ich von Jake wusste, stand sie schon lange vor meiner Geburt- er hatte hier schon mit meiner Mutter gesessen und gesprochen.

Es war so still, das Rauschen des Meeres klang am deutlichsten an mein Ohr. Die wenigen Möwen am Himmel waren ruhig, was untypisch für sie war. Deutlich konnte ich Jakes Herz schlagen hören, um so vieles langsamer als mein eigenes.

Ich legte meinen Kopf auf seine Schulter und genoss seine Wärme, auch wenn ich selbst nicht fror.

Meine Gedanken schweiften ab, ich konnte sie nicht zügeln.

Die Verbindung zwischen mir und Jake hatte ich schon immer verstanden.

Auch wenn er es niemals bestätigen würde, er hatte keine Wahl.

Er musste mich glücklich machen, nicht weil er es wirklich wollte, sondern eher weil er gezwungen wurde es zu wollen.

Und vorher, bevor er diese Art Zwang verspürte... Vorher hatte er meine Mutter geliebt und mich gehasst, weil ich sie fast umgebracht hätte. Ich erinnerte mich noch an unsere erste Begegnung, als wäre es gestern gewesen: Er mit vor Wut verzerrtem Gesicht, das sich dann schlagartig änderte.

Wie sooft fragte ich mich, ob ich noch leben würde, wenn es die Prägung bei Wölfen nicht gäbe. Wahrscheinlich nicht.

Hätte er sich nicht auf mich geprägt… Dann wäre er jetzt unglücklich. Dann würde er um meine Mutter trauern, weil sie sich für meinen Vater entschieden hatte. Die Tatsache, dass er vor mir meine Mutter geliebt hatte und sie ihn- sie irritierte mich immer noch. Ich fand es nicht schlimm, es war bloß eine Sache, die ich nicht ganz verstand.

Wie konnte er sie nur vergessen und mich statt sie wollen?

Ich wusste, er sah mich nicht als Ersatz- und ich sah ihn nicht als meinen 'Freund', nur als Kumpel.

Mein Vater hatte es mir schon sooft versucht zu erklären, er verstand die Wölfe wie kein anderer. Dennoch verstand ich es immer noch nicht und hatte es schließlich auch aufgegeben.

Ich wusste nicht wie lang wir so da saßen, schweigend, mein Kopf auf seiner Schulter. Eine Stunde? Vielleicht mehr, vielleicht weniger. Wenn man ewig lebte, spielte Zeit keine wirklich große Rolle.

Ewigkeit... Dies war auch eines der wenigen Wörter, die ich wohl nie richtig begreifen würde.

Ss würde mich wahrscheinlich nur wahnsinnig machen. Können Halbvampire wahnsinnig werden? Ich lies es besser nicht auf einen Versuch ankommen.

Irgendwann ergriff er dann das Wort.

„Geht es euch gut? Dir und...den anderen?"

Ich saß hier neben ihm, kerngesund, ohne einen Kratzer. Ich saß nicht schluchzend und mit geröteten Augen neben ihm. Was sollte also schlimmes passiert sein?

Genau- nichts, nicht seit den letzten drei Tagen.

"Seth war doch gestern bei uns, hat er dir nicht gesagt, dass bei uns alles beim Alten ist?"

"Doch," gab er leise zu, „aber ich dachte, es wäre vielleicht etwas neues passiert."

"Nein, uns geht es gut." bekräftigte ich noch einmal meine Aussage, doch so ganz stimmte dies nicht. Ich machte mir schon länger Sorgen.

Die Leute begannen zu reden. Nicht, dass es mich stören würde, aber es betraf nicht nur mich, es betraf meine ganze Familie.

Sie fanden uns schon immer seltsam: blass, übernatürlich schön, intelligent. Wir wirkten anziehend auf Menschen.

Natürlich war ich ihnen auch nicht verborgen geblieben, nachdem man mich die ersten fünf Jahre meines Lebens versteckt hatte. Was würden die Menschen auch denken, wenn sie sehen würden wie schnell ich wuchs?

Ich verstand es, dass man mich verstecken musste, schließlich war ich, wie alle immer beteuerten, etwas Besonderes und hatte eine schnelle Auffassungsgabe.

Allein mein Opa wusste von meiner Existenz und er war schlau genug, um mich nicht weiter groß heraus zu posaunen, wahrscheinlich tat er das nur auf die Bitte meines Vaters.

Und dann natürlich wussten Jacob und sein 'Rudel' und ein paar andere Vampire von mir...

Aber ich wollte jetzt nicht schon wieder an die unangenehme Begegnung vor fünf Jahren denken. Die Zukunft war furchtbar genug.

Die Leute begannen zu reden, weil der 'Neuzugang' wie sie mich nannten, genauso schön war, wie der Rest der Familie Cullen, meiner Familie, nur, dass ich eine erstaunliche Ähnlichkeit mit meinem Vater aufwies, die nicht zu leugnen war. Offiziell war ich jedoch seine Schwester und auch von Carlistle adoptiert.

Wir würden bald wegziehen müssen, bevor die Gerüchte zu schlimm wurden. Ich wollte nicht daran denken. Ich wollte hier bleiben.

Jacob merkte, dass mir heute nicht nach reden war, er sagte nichts weiter dazu.

Nach einiger Zeit, ich wusste tatsächlich nicht, wie viel Zeit vergangen war, ergriff Jake das Wort.

"Es ist spät geworden, ich glaube, du musst bald nach Hause?"

Ich schaute auf und sah mich um. Nicht mehr lange und es würde anfangen zu dämmern. Ich bemerkte den Lichtunterschied kaum, meine Augen sahen bei jeder Tageszeit perfekt.

„Ja, du hast Recht, ich hab versprochen noch vor der Dämmerung zu Hause zu sein."

Jake stand auf und ich tat es ihm gleich.

„Soll ich dich noch nach Hause bringen?"

Vater wäre begeistert.

Und Mutter erst recht.

Und ich? Ich hatte eigentlich auch nichts dagegen.

„Ja gern"

Ich sah sofort, wie sehr ihm meine beiden Worte freuten, er grinste mich an, als könnte er sich nichts besseres vorstellen, als mich nach Hause zu bringen. Konnte er wahrscheinlich wirklich nicht.

Er verschwand kurz im Wald und dann kam er mir als großer Wolf entgegen: Natürlich, als Mensch würde er kaum mit mir mithalten können.

Seite an Seite, gingen wir erst langsam, dann immer schneller werdend, meinem zu Hause entgegen, bis wir schließlich rannten.

**--**

Kleine Vorschau auf Kapitel 2:

_Für mich rochen sie alle gut. Aber Jake am Besten._

Wir würden uns freuen, wenn ihr ein Review dalassen würdet .,

Padfoot und Witch-Hexe


	3. Schuldgefühle

Kapitel 2

Schuldgefühle

Ich genoss es den Wind in meinen Haaren zu spüren. Wenn ich rannte, verschwamm alles um mich herum und doch war vieles so klar:

Ich sah deutlich vor mir die Bäume und wich ihnen automatisch aus.

Doch im Gegensatz zu meinen Augen, die mich nur sehr selten täuschten, ließen mich meine Ohren etwas im Stich- worüber ich dankbar war, wenn man mich an die letzten Nächte erinnerte. Ich hörte nicht mehr jede einzelne Stimme so laut, als stünde deren Besitzer neben mir, dazu rannte ich zu schnell an ihnen vorbei. Kein Geräusch war deutlich, es war ein Summen im Hintergrund. So müsste es sich anhören, wenn man die Geräusche wegblenden konnte.

Die einzigen Geräusche, die ich deutlich wahrnahm, waren mein Herzschlag und _Jake_. Seinen Herzschlag, seinen Atem, das Geräusch, wenn er mit seinen Pfoten den Waldboden berührte.

Jeden 'normalen' Vampir würden diese Geräusche gewiss Angst einjagen (schließlich waren die Wölfe die natürlichen Feinde der Vampire), doch mir nicht. Ich fühlte, wenn ich diese Geräusche hörte, dass ich in Sicherheit war. Es war idiotisch, natürlich war ich auch nicht in Gefahr, wenn er nicht bei mir war. Dennoch war es das, was ich fühlte.

Wir rannten weiter, so schnell, dass Menschen uns gewiss kaum gesehen hätten. Es war befreiend mit ihm, Seite an Seite, zu laufen. Ich musste keine Rücksicht nehmen, ob er zurück bleiben würde, war er doch um so vieles schneller als ich und musste auf _mich_ Acht geben.

Er würde mich nie im Rennen abhängen, er hatte es noch nie getan, auch wenn er es gekonnt hätte. Er würde mich nicht alleine im 'unsicheren' Wald, so völlig _hilflos_ und auf mich alleine gestellt, zurück lassen.

Wie dieses Beschützer-Spielen nervte... Ich mochte Jake, ich mochte ihn sehr, aber das nervte mich wirklich. Irgendwie.

Wir verlangsamten unsere Schritte, als wir fast zu Hause angekommen waren.

Deutlich konnte ich jetzt schon die Stimmen meiner Eltern wahrnehmen. Sie sprachen miteinander und besonders meiner Mutter konnte man anhören, dass sie besorgt war. Um mich. Natürlich.

„Es ist schon so spät, glaubst du, ihr ist wirklich nichts passiert?" Ich seufzte und fragte mich, was sie sonst den ganzen Tag machen würde, wenn sie mich nicht hätte, um die sie sich sorgen könnte.

„Bella, Liebes, sei ruhig, dann kannst du sie hören! Sie ist schon fast hier."

Mein Vater hatte mich also schon bemerkt. Für ihn war es auch leichter als für meine Mutter: Er konnte hören, was ich dachte.

Ich spürte die leichte Erschöpfung in meinen Beinen, mit einem halbmenschlichen Körper war es nicht immer so leicht, seine vampirischen Fähigkeiten zu nutzen, auch wenn es mit der Zeit besser werden würde.

Eine solche Ausdauer wie die eines richtigen Vampirs würde mir wohl aber nie vergönnt sein.

„Renesmee, wie oft muss ich dir noch sagen wie besonders du bist, ehe du es akzeptierst?", hörte ich die Stimme meines Vater, leicht verärgert, als Antwort auf meine Gedanken.

„Denkt sie etwa schon wieder darüber nach?"

Mein Vater antwortete nicht auf ihre Frage, dennoch spürte ich den Blick meiner Mutter auf ihn ruhen.

Wie sooft.

Ist ja gut, dachte ich, sicher, dass er es hören würde. Er bekam doch jedes Wort mit, was ich dachte.

Auch, wenn ich bisweilen nicht wirklich erfolgreich war, bei dem Versuch, meinen Vater aus meinen Gedanken auszublenden, so war ich mir dennoch sicher, dass ich es irgendwann schaffen würde. Es war alles eine Sache der Willenskraft.

Hoffte ich.

Mein Vater lachte leise in sich hinein. Er glaubte nicht daran.

„Du wirst schon noch sehen...", murmelte ich leise und im gleichen Moment vernahm ich ein rascheln hinter mir und Jake kam, in seiner menschlichen Gestalt, von hinten auf mich zu.

„Was werde ich noch sehen?", fragte Jake, obwohl ich mir sicher war, dass er wusste, dass ich nicht mit ihm gesprochen hatte.

Ich nahm kopfschüttelnd seine Hand. „Nicht so wichtig."

Wir gingen gemeinsam ins Haus.

Kaum hatte ich es betreten kam auch schon meine Mutter auf mich zu gestürmt und umarmte mich. Es fühlte sich so an, als hätte ich eine lebensgefährliche Situation nur knapp überlebt, sodass sie mich gesund in ihren Armen wissen wollte.

Mein Vater verzog die Mundwinkel, ich war mir sicher, es war eine Reaktion auf meine Gedanken.

Kaum hatte sie mich losgelassen, spürte ich auch schon seine kalten Hände an meinem Gesicht. Er gab mit einen kurzen Kuss auf die Stirn- er wusste, wie wenig ich es mochte, gedrückt oder durchgeknuddelt zu werden, wie es für Fünfjährige vielleicht normal war.

Dann schaute er mir in die Augen. „Deine Mutter hat sich schon Sorgen um dich gemacht."

Ach nein. „Das tut mir Leid."

Ich versuchte meine Mutter entschuldigend anzusehen, die gerade wieder zurück zum Herd ging, damit das Essen nicht anbrannte.

„Jake hat mich hergebracht." sagte ich an meinen Vater gewandt, da meine Mutter beschäftigt war.

Dieser wandte nun seinen Blick zu meinem Lieblingswolf.

„Guten Abend Jacob, schön dich mal wieder zu sehen."

Ich wusste, er meinte es ehrlich, auch wenn es noch keine Woche her war, als sich die beiden das letzte Mal gegenüberstanden.

Nun kam auch meine Mutter aus der Küche wieder, mit zwei Tellern in den Händen, die sie auf den Tisch stellte, auf den ich heute Morgen zuvor meine Nachricht hinterlassen hatte.

„Schön dich zusehen, Jake, wie geht es dir? Ich hab mir gedacht, du musst hungrig sein, hier, iss doch mit Renesmee."

„Hallo Bella! Oh danke, gerne."

Jake und ich setzten uns und nachdem sich meine Eltern, wieder einmal, angesehen hatten- wahrscheinlich weil sie sich nicht sicher waren, ob sie bleiben oder gehen sollten-, taten sie es uns gleich, obwohl sie nicht mitessen würden.

"Und, was habt ihr beide heute gemacht? Alice ist übrigens etwas verärgert, Renesmee- sie wollte heute mit dir shoppen gehen."

Mit Alice shoppen gehen? Na da hatte ich ja gerade noch einmal Glück gehabt. Nicht, dass ich meine... Tante nicht mochte, aber Shoppingtouren mit ihr waren anstrengend. Ich könnte wetten, sie würde darauf bestehen, es in den nächsten Tagen nachzuholen.

Meine Tante ging sooft neue Kleidung für mich kaufen, weil ich so schnell wuchs, dass ich selten etwas in meinem Leben doppelt angezogen hatte.

Zum Glück war ich mittlerweile ausgewachsen. Seit gut einem Monat. Ich hatte also Grund zu hoffen, dass unsere Einkäufe bald seltener werden würden.

„Wie schlimm ist es?"

„Nun, ich denke, du solltest morgen bei ihr vorbeisehen und einen Ersatztermin festlegen."

Ich hatte es doch gewusst.

„Na gut, ich werde morgen bei ihr vorbeisehen.", stimmte ich schließlich mit ein, "Sie gibt ja sonst doch keine Ruhe… Wir haben den Tag am Strand verbracht." Einen kurzen Moment lang war es still.

„Jake, ist bei dir alles on Ordnung?" hörte ich meine Mutter fragen. Sie mustere ihn jetzt schon eine Weile während er aß. Ich hatte es nicht weiter beachtet. Irgendwie war es normal, die beiden waren schließlich gut befreundet.

Doch jetzt wo sie fragte, schaute auch ich Jake etwas genauer an, etwas, dass ich zuvor versäumt hatte, obwohl ich doch den ganzen Tag mit ihm verbracht hatte.

Und nun wusste ich, dass er nicht meinetwegen den ganzen Tag über geschwiegen hatte, ihm bedrückte selbst etwas. Und ich konnte mir schon denken, was es war.

Jake stocherte in seinem Essen herum, er rang sichtlich mit den richtigen Worten.

Plötzlich kam ich mir so schlecht vor, dass ich nicht selbst bemerkt hatte, wie miserabel es ihm ging.

Die Freude in seinen Augen bei unserer Begrüßung war so ehrlich gewesen, dass ich niemals auch nur auf den Gedanken gekommen war, mit ihm könnte etwas nicht in Ordnung sein... Und schließlich war ich dann auch noch selbst eine Gefangene meiner eigenen Gedanken gewesen.

Es tat mir so Leid, ich kam mir so elend vor. Womit hatte ich ihn überhaupt verdient? Die Prägung, stimmt.

Er war viel zu gut für mich. Er wusste immer sofort, wenn etwas nicht stimmte. Und ich? Ich bemerkte es so selten.

Schließlich ergriff Jake das Wort.

"Billy... Er.. Ihm geht es wieder schlechter..."

"Oh Jake.." Die Sache mit seinem Vater nahm ihn sichtlich mit und meine Mutter fühlte mit ihm. Sie trat von hinten an seinen Stuhl heran und umarmte ihn.

„Er erholt sich bestimmt wieder... Du wirst sehen, in zwei Wochen ist er wieder ganz der alte."

Ja, genau der _Alte_. Er würde sterben, vielleicht nicht heute, oder morgen, aber im Gegensatz zu uns war er sterblich. Mir tat Jake jetzt schon Leid, wenn ich nur daran dachte, dass es eines Tages so weit sein würde.

Ich sah, dass Jake etwas Ähnliches wie ich gedacht haben musste. Er glaubte nicht an eine Genesung seines Vaters, auch, wenn er sich es so sehr wünschte.

„Jacob, wenn du willst, kann ich Carlistle fragen, ob er mal bei deinem Vater vorbeischaut?", hörte ich meinen Vater vorsichtig fragen.

Ich war mir sicher, er tat dies nur, um Jake zu trösten, er konnte doch nicht wirklich noch Hoffnung haben? Immer noch?

„Ja, gerne Edward, danke." Man hörte deutlich, dass Jake keine großen Hoffnungen mehr hatte, dass mein Opa seinem Vater helfen könnte.

Billy war nun schon so lange krank...

Eine Lungenentzündung in seinem Alter war einfach nicht mehr leicht zu verkraften. Er lag nun schon Wochen krank im Bett.

Wenn ich fünf Jahre zurück dachte, war es fast unmöglich zu glauben, dass der Mann, der nun so schlecht aussah, der gleiche sein sollte, wie der von früher, wo er noch voll Energie und Tatendrang war.

Ich merkte, wie die Stimmung merklich gesunken war und versuchte an etwas anderes zu denken. An etwas, das Jake aufheitern würde. Ich wusste, was ich sagen würde, auch wenn dieser Satz noch vor einer Woche fast unmöglich auszusprechen gewesen war. Ich sagte etwas, was ich noch nie gesagt hatte, warum ich es jetzt konnte, wusste ich nicht.

„Jake... Möchtest du vielleicht heute Nacht bei mir bleiben? Ich würde mich freuen, wenn du bei mir sein würdest."

Meine Mutter schaute mich an, als wäre sie nicht sicher, ob sie sich den Satz nun eingebildet hatte oder ob ich wahnsinnig werden würde.

Und auch Jake schaute mich zuerst ungläubig an, dann begannen seine Augen zu strahlen. Ahja, da hatte ich meine Antwort.

Wie konnte ich auch nur einen Moment daran zweifeln, dass er nicht einwilligen würde?

„Das,.. Ist sehr nett von dir Renesmee!" Natürlich gefiel es meiner Mutter, nachdem sie die erste Überraschung überwunden hatte.

Als mein Vater nichts erwiderte, stieß sie ihm mit dem Ellenbogen in die Rippen, nachdem sie sich wieder neben ihn gesetzt hatte.

Mein Vater nickte mir zu, um zu zeigen, dass er die gleiche Meinung wie seine Ehefrau vertrat. Wenn es um Jake ging, würden sie sich wohl immer einig sein.

„Ja, ganz wie deine Mutter sagte…"

„Ich bleibe Gern!", kam nun auch die vollkommen überflüssige Antwort von Jacob. Ich hatte es schon längst gewusst, dass er bleiben würde. Ich hatte es eigentlich schon gewusst, bevor ich gefragt hatte.

Trotzdem antwortete ich.

„Prima."

Ich glaubte, ich hörte mich nicht ganz so überzeugend an, wie ich es gern gehabt hätte.

Aber egal.

Mein Vater wusste ja eh was ich dachte, er würde es meiner Mutter petzen, die Beiden hatten nie Geheimnisse voreinander.

Und Jacob... Er merkte nicht, dass ich etwas unsicher mit meiner Entscheidung war. Er war so glücklich, er würde bestimmt nichts gemerkt haben.

Kaum merklich schüttelte mein Vater neben mir seinen Kopf, als Antwort auf meine Gedanken. Er würde nicht mit Mutter darüber reden.

Wie dankbar ich ihm war.

Wir blieben noch eine Weile sitzen, Jake hatte nun, ermuntert durch die Aussicht, wieder seit langem eine Nacht bei mir verbringen zu dürfen (die erste, seit ich ausgewachsen war), doch wieder Appetit.

Obwohl wir schon fertig mit essen waren und meine Mutter schon das Geschirr weggeräumt hatte, blieben wir noch eine Weile sitzen, Jake und ich. Meine Eltern verzogen sich ins Wohnzimmer und schon bald darauf hörte ich leise im Hintergrund den Fernseher.

Ich überlegte, was ich nun machen sollte, hier ewig herum zu sitzen, fand ich nicht wirklich spannend, auch, wenn sich Jake sicherlich nie darüber beklagen würde (schließlich war ich ihn Sichtweite). Zu meinen Eltern fernsehen wollte ich aber auch nicht, also entschloss ich mich auf mein Zimmer zu gehen.

„Kommst du mit in mein Zimmer, Jake?"

Wieso fragte ich eigentlich? Ich hätte nur sagen müssen, er solle mitkommen, er hätte es getan.

Ich erinnerte mich wieder, ich wollte keinen Schosshund, wahrscheinlich war ich deshalb so nett und fragte ihn Dinge, wie jeden anderen auch.

Wenn Jake noch klar denken könnte und nicht immer nur an mich, dann wusste ich, würde er das Prägen verfluchen. Es machte ihn zu meinen Sklaven, ob er wollte oder nicht. Er könnte es nicht gut finden.

Auch das hatte in meine Entscheidung eingespielt, ihn zu fragen, etwas Abstand von mir zu halten. Vielleicht würde dann die Anziehungskraft, die die Prägung auf ihn ausübte, etwas schwächer werden.

Ich hoffte es so sehr, ich hoffte, dass ich mich später normal mit ihm unterhalten konnte, ohne, dass er alles, was ich sagte einfach gut finden würde.

Ich hoffte, dass es anders werden würde. Anders als jetzt. Das er wieder selber entscheiden konnte, was er mochte und was nicht. Viel Hoffnung hatte ich jedoch nicht.

Wir standen auf und gingen in mein Zimmer, wo er sich auf mein Bett setzte und ich mich neben ihn.

Auch wenn er es versuchte zu verbergen, merkte ich, dass er seinen Vater nicht ganz aus seinen Gedanken verdrängen konnte, obwohl sie sich sicherlich zum größten Teil um mich drehten.

Eine Weile saßen wir nebeneinander, ohne ein Wort zu sagen. Schließlich stand ich auf und suchte mir meine Schlafsachen heraus. Es war ein langer Tag gewesen und ich war müde- das schnelle Laufen strengte mich immer noch mehr an, als es sollte.

Ich konnte einfach nicht mehr nur still neben ihm sitzen, während ich mir so schlecht vorkam, diesmal nicht wie vorhin, als ich nicht gemerkt hatte, wie elend es ihm wegen Billy ging, sondern nur, weil ich mit Absicht seine Schwäche ausnutze, seine Prägung auf mich, damit er glücklich war.

Es machte ihn zwar glücklich, mich aber traurig und ich bekam ein schlechtes Gewissen, es zeigte mir mal wieder wie schnell ich ihn so gut wie willenlos machen konnte.

Ich verschwand im Bad und machte mich fertig.

Es war seltsam wieder allein zu sein, nachdem ich den ganzen Tag mit Jake verbracht hatte.

Ich beeilte mich im Bad, putze mir die Zähne, zog mich um. Ich wollte ihn nicht so lange allein lassen, da ich mir sicher war, dass seine Gedanken wieder bei seinem Vater sein würden.

Wie gemein war ich eigentlich? Ich nahm ihn einen der letzten Lebenstage seines Vaters! Ich wollte nicht weiter darüber nachdenken. Nun war es eh zu spät. Er hatte zugestimmt hier zu bleiben und wäre nur noch ... verstörter, wenn ich ihn jetzt doch rauswerfen würde.

Egal was ich machte, es war irgendwie immer falsch, zu mindest hatte ich das Gefühl.

Wieso wusste ich nie, wenn Jacob in meiner Nähe war, was ich tun sollte? Was das Beste für ihn war? Ich war doch sonst auch nie so unsicher.

Sonst wusste ich immer, was gut und was schlecht war.

Als ich zurück in mein Zimmer trat, war Jacob bereits eingeschlafen.

Er saß dort, war wohl schon zu müde gewesen, um sich hinzulegen. Er bekam genauso wenig Schlaf wie ich, die ganzen Sorgen über seinen Vater raubten wohl auch ihm den Schlaf.

Langsam ging ich zum Bett, drückte leicht gegen seine Schulter, sodass er schließlich lag**.**

Vorsichtig legte ich mich neben ihn ins Bett.

Dabei musste ich ihn wohl geweckt haben, jedenfalls drehte er sich um und nahm mich in seine Arme.

Nun machte es mir auch nichts mehr aus, dass er auf meiner Decke lag- ich würde sie wohl nicht mehr brauchen.

Es war so angenehm neben ihm zu liegen, er war genauso warm, wie ich es war. Nein, ein bisschen wärmer, aber das war mir egal. Es machte mir nichts aus.

Ich kuschelte mich enger an ihn heran und genoss einfach nur in seiner Nähe zu sein.

Ich nahm seinen Duft wahr- seinen einzigartigen Duft, der mir so gut gefiel.

Ich würde nie verstehen können, dass meine Familie einstimmig der Meinung war, dass die Wölfe stanken. Für mich rochen sie alle gut. Aber Jake am Besten. Eindeutig.

Ich wusste nicht wieso das so war, aber es war schon immer so gewesen, schon seit meiner Geburt hatte Jake den schönsten Geruch von allen gehabt und er hatte sich nicht verändert.

Selbst den Duft meiner Mutter, den ich so liebte, konnte ich nicht mit seinem vergleichen. Es war so anders. So besonders. Einzigartig.

Ich versuchte nicht an den nächsten Tag zu denken. Alice würde mir Vorwürfe machen, wie ich es nur wagen konnte, ohne ihr Bescheid zu sagen, wegzufahren. Und ich würde mich schuldig fühlen, grundlos. Selbst Alice hatte es gerne, wenn ich bei Jake war. Ich glaubte meine ganze Familie mochte es. Sie hielten es wohl für eine Art Bestimmung.

Konnte man einer Bestimmung entfliehen? Keine Ahnung.

Ich hatte Jacob nie als meinen 'Gefährten' angesehen. Er war mein bester Freund und ich glaubte, er war es gern, weil er mich so glücklich machte. Würde er je mehr wollen, mehr vielleicht, als ich ihm geben wollte?

Aber... War ich wirklich nicht bereit, ihm alles zu geben, was er wollte…?

Ich wollte, dass er glücklich war und gerade war er es, weil er bei mir war. Wie hatte ich ihn nur jemals fragen können, von mir Abstand halten zu müssen? Es machte ihn so unglücklich und das hatte er nicht verdient.

Vielleicht sollte ich ihn wieder erlauben, bei mir zu bleiben, auch, wenn ich diese beschützende Art nicht mochte.

Würde ich es schaffen, morgen über meinen Schatten zu springen und ihm sagen zu können, dass er wieder bei mir sein durfte, wenn er wollte?

Es würde ihn ganz sicher glücklich machen und das war doch alles, was zählte, oder?

Wieder stieg mir sein Geruch in meine Nase und half mir, von meinen Gedanken los zukommen. Es war so einfach einzuschlafen, wenn er bei mir war.

--

Kleine Vorschau auf das nächste Kapitel: _Das gesagte tat mir sofort Leid, als ich den Ausdruck in ihren Augen sah. Ich würde es nie wieder tun._

_Alles Liebe, Witch-Hexe und Padfoot_


	4. Langsames Erwachen

Kapitel 3

**Langsames Erwachen **

Mit den ersten Sonnenstrahlen, die ihren Weg durch das Fenster suchten, erwachte ich aus meinem Schlaf.

Im ersten Moment wusste ich nicht wo ich war und dennoch war alles so seltsam vertraut.

Erst nach einem Moment wurde mir klar, dass ich bei _ihr_ war.

Bei ihr, die mir mehr bedeutete alles jeder andere.

Bei ihr, die mir mehr bedeutete, als mein Leben.

Nur vage konnte ich mich an die Zeit erinnern, als es nicht so war, fast alle Gedanken kreisten nur um sie.

War sie glücklich? Lag sie bequem?

Sie würde mir nicht auf meine Gedanken antworten, das wusste ich, trotzdem fragte ich mich, wie ich sie glücklich machen konnte.

Mein Bewusstsein verdrängte die Stunden, in denen ich nicht bei ihr sein konnte, nur am Rande nahm ich dann die Dinge um mich herum war. Ganz anders als jetzt. Ich sah sie klar und deutlich in meinen Armen liegen. Ihr Gesicht so nah an meinem.

Ihr Gesicht, durch den Schlaf entspannt, kam mir engelsgleich vor, ich konnte mir keinen schöneren Erdenbewohner vorstellen.

Ich vergrub mein Gesicht in ihrem Haar, darauf bedacht sie nicht zu wecken.

Im meinem Unterbewusstsein meldete sich eine leise Stimme.

_Das ist nicht, was du wirklich willst. Das ist die Prägung. _

Aber wie sooft, konnte ich einfach nicht auf sie hören. Dazu war sie viel zu nah bei mir. Wenn sie nicht da war, konnte ich wenigstens halbwegs klar denken- dennoch kreisten auch dann fast all meine Gedanken um Nessie, zu sehr zerfraßen mich die Stimmen der Angst, nicht sicher sein zu können, dass es ihr gut ging. Diese Stimmen schwiegen nun, natürlich, da ich sie in meinen Armen hielt und wusste, dass bei ihr alles in Ordnung war.

Ich lauschte ihrem Herzschlag, der um so vieles schneller war, als mein eigener. Anfangs war es doch etwas seltsam gewesen, mittlerweile hatte ich mich daran gewöhnt, es war nicht mehr ungewöhnlich für mich.

Es war normal.

Es war gut.

Es war richtig.

Ich wusste nicht, wie lange ich dort lag, mit Nessie so nahe an meiner Seite. Ich wollte sie nicht wecken, schließlich wusste ich, wie wenig sie normalerweise schlief. Jede Sekunde war wichtig. Wichtig, dass es ihr gut ging und sie glücklich sein konnte.

Leise, nur unterschwellig und kaum hörbar, erinnerte mich mein Unterbewusstsein erneut daran, dass ich nicht immer nur ihr Glück gewollt hatte, früher wollte ich das ihrer Mutter, die mir nun, seit der Verwandlung, so fremd erschien. Ganz anders als ihre Tochter jetzt in meinem Armen. Es war als kannte ich alles an ihr und doch konnte ich mich nie satt sehen an dem, was ich sah.

Ich merkte wie sie unruhig wurde, sie würde bald aufwachen.

Leicht lockerte ich den Griff um sie, ich wusste schließlich nicht, wie sie darauf reagieren würde, wenn sie so nah bei mir aufwachen würde.

Es war seit so langer Zeit, das erste Mal gewesen, dass ich wieder bei ihr übernachten durfte.

Ich wusste nicht genau, was sie dazu bewogen hatte, ihre Prinzipien über Bord zu werfen. War es vielleicht ein schlechtes Gewissen mich abgewiesen zu haben? Wenn ich ehrlich war, interessierte es mich gar nicht wirklich. Sie war bei mir, das war wichtig.

Wieder schlich sich diese Stimme in meine Gedanken.

_Es ist nicht richtig, dass du hier bist._

Doch bevor sie Oberhand ergreifen konnte, verdrängten auch schon andere Sorgen meine Gedanken.

Was, wenn sie nicht mehr wollte, dass ich bei ihr war? Wenn sie mich gar nicht mehr wieder sehen wollte? Ich hatte es akzeptiert, dass sie ihre Freiheiten brauchte, ich ertrug es, wie es eben möglich war. Hauptsache, sie war glücklich.

Solange sie es war, konnte ich es auch sein. Irgendwie, oder ihr zu mindest versuchen weiß zu machen, dass es so war.

Ich würde alles tun, damit sie glücklich war. Ohne Ausnahme.

Ich wusste, dass die Prägung daran schuld war. Ich wusste es jede Sekunde, konnte es aber nicht ändern. Keiner von unserem Rudel konnte es.

Und es wurmte mich auch irgendwo. Ich wusste nicht warum es mir so ging, kein anderer kümmerte sich darum, ob die Prägung richtig oder falsch war, selbst ich tat es nur selten. Aber in manchen Momenten überkamen mich Zweifel.

Wenn sie mich wieder allein ließ. Grundlos, obwohl ich alles tat, damit es ihr gut ging.

Doch sobald ich auf sie herunter schaute, wie sie in meinen Armen lag, waren alle Zweifel wie weggeblasen.

Kein Wunder, denn ich sah in ihre strahlend braunen Augen.

Die gleichen Augen, aus denen mich vor mehr als fünf Jahren, einer Ewigkeit, so schien es mir, auch schon ihre Mutter betrachtet hatte.

Noch etwas verschlafen, schaute sie mich an

„Guten Morgen!" begrüßte ich sie.

„Morgen…" blinzelte sie mir entgegen.

Mir entging nicht, dass sie nun viel verkrampfter war, als zuvor, schlafend.

Ihr war also meine Nähe unangenehm. Etwas enttäuscht, zog ich meinen Arm von ihr weg und setzte mich auf.

„Hast du gut geschlafen?"

Die Antwort interessierte mich wirklich, auch, wenn ich glaubte sie zu kennen. Sie schlief so ruhig in meinen Armen, wie konnte sie da etwas Schlechtes geträumt haben?

„Gut, sehr gut sogar. Das war die erste Nacht seit einer Woche, in der ich mehr als fünf Stunden Schlaf abbekommen habe." Sie versuchte zu Lächeln, es ins Witzige zu ziehen. Es misslang ihr.

Auch sie setzte sich jetzt auf.

„Hast du heute schon etwas vor?"

Ob ich etwas vor hatte? Ja klar, ich wollte bei ihr sein. Ich _musste _bei ihr sein. Oder meinte sie etwas anderes? Wollte sie mit... _mir_ weggehen?

„Öhm... Nein... Wieso?!", fragte ich deshalb vorsichtig.

„Nunja, ich hab meinen Eltern doch versprochen, heute bei meiner Tante nachzusehen, wegen gestern, weil sie doch mit mir shoppen wollte. Da hab ich mich gefragt, ob du vielleicht mit möchtest?"

„Zu Rosalie?" Ich war mir nicht sicher, ob das Zischen zwischen meinen oder ihren Zähnen entwich.

„Natürlich komm ich mit, ich lass dich keine Sekunde mit Blondie alleine."

Sie verzog das Gesicht. Ich wusste ganz genau, dass sie es nicht gern hatte, dass Rosalie und ich uns stritten. Aber, hey, was konnte ich dafür, dass sie immer anfing? Sie ging mir einfach auf die Nerven. Ich hatte selten so wenig Intelligenz und so viel eingebildete Schönheit in einer Person gesehen.

Sie sollte nur mal ihre Augen aufsperren und Nessie anschauen- oder Bella, dann wüsste sie, wie man Schönheit definierte.

„Vielleicht war das doch keine so gute Idee..." hörte ich sie vor sich hin murmeln, während sie aufstand und zu ihrem Kleiderschrank ging.

„Keine Sorge, Nessie, ich verspreche dir, dass ich mich benehmen werde." Als ob ich das versprechen könnte. Rosalie trieb mich jedes Mal an den Rand des Wahnsinns.

„Ja, gut. Ich sprach auch eigentlich nicht von Rosalie, sondern von Alice. Der Tag wird dann vielleicht doch nicht so schlimm für dich...Das heißt, wenn du mitkommen möchtest."

„Ich habe doch eben schon zugesagt, ich halte mein Wort, das weißt du doch."

Sie sagte nichts weiter darauf, nahm nur ein paar Kleidungsstücke und verschwand damit im Bad.

Kurze Zeit später hörte ich, wie das Wasser von der Dusche aufgedreht wurde. Ich beschloss auch aufzustehen und ins Wohnzimmer zu gehen, schließlich konnte ich Bella und auch Edward hören.

Noch etwas müde, schlurfte ich in das Wohnzimmer, wo ich die beiden schon am Küchentisch sitzen sah, sich leise unterhaltend.

Natürlich aßen sie nichts.

Es wunderte mich schon lange nicht mehr.

Ich unterdrückte die Übelkeit, die mir ihr Geruch verursachte. Wieso rochen alle Vampire so schlecht? Obwohl man sich mit der Zeit wirklich an den Geruch gewöhnte….

Zum Glück war meine Nessie eine Ausnahme. Ich wusste nicht, was ich sonst getan hätte. Ein Leben lang die Luft anhalten, ging ja wohl kaum.

Ich war ja kein Vampir.

Edward lachte leise in sich hinein.  
„Glaube mir, uns geht es genauso mit dir, Jake."

Urg. Das er aber auch immer meinen Gedanken zuhören musste.

Natürlich wusste Edward längst was ich vorhatte, aber Bella nicht. Diese schaute mich nun fragend an. Ich mochte das helle Gold ihrer Augen nicht, wie schade, dass sie ihr warmes Braun verloren hatten.

„Ich geh nach Hause... Nach Billy sehen und mich umziehen. Ich kann ja schlecht in Shorts einkaufen gehen bei dem Wetter!?"

Das heißt: Können schon, nur die Leute würden mich bloß anstarren, als wäre ich ein Weltwunder.

Niemand ging bei Regen und Temperaturen, die kaum die fünfzehn Grad Grenze erreichten, nur in Shorts heraus.

„Bis gleich", verabschiedete mich noch Bella mit einer kurzen Umarmung. Arg, der Gestank war echt kaum zum Aushalten.

Und dabei hatte sie einmal so gut gerochen.

„Passt mir auf Nessie auf!"

„Ja, wenn du fertig bist, komm am Besten zu Esme und den anderen."

Nein.

Doch!

NEIN.

_Doch_.

Na schön.

Gut, dann eben zu dem großen Vampirhaufen. Ich würde vor Gestank umkommen. Na gut.

Für Nessie.

Und...Blondie.

Ich trat hinaus in den Wald, ich war mir nicht sicher, ob ich Edward lachen hörte, mir war jedoch so.

Kurz bevor ich mich verwandelte, genoss ich noch ein letztes Mal die Ruhe in meinem Kopf.

Manchmal fragte ich mich wie Edward das aushielt. Wenn mir die Stimmen zu viel wurden, konnte ich mich verwandeln, aber er?

Wobei ich gestehen musste, dass ich noch mit meinem Rudel Glück hatte. Fünf Leute waren noch erträglich. Aber zwölf? Ich glaubte, das würde mich endgültig in den Wahnsinn treiben. Ich bedauerte Sam.

Auf der anderen Seite waren 17 Wölfe auch eine gute Verteidigung. Doch wogegen verteidigen, wenn man mit dem Feind verbrüdert war?

Ich zog schnell meine Shorts aus und band sie mir an mein Bein, bevor ich mich verwandelte. Sofort begrüßten mich auch schon zwei Stimmen, die ich deutlich im Kopf hören konnte. Leah und Seth. Sie liebten es, gemeinsam zu laufen und seitdem ihre Mutter von der ganzen Werwolfs Geschichte wusste, machte sie ihnen auch kaum Probleme mehr, wenn sie sich Nachts heraus schlichen.

_Guten Morgen, Jake._

_Morgen Langschläfer._

Natürlich musste Leah wieder ihre Bemerkungen zu meinen Schlafgewohnheiten lassen.

_Nicht jeder kommt mit drei Stunden Schlaf aus, Leah_, grummelte ich.

_Jaja schon klar, vor allem nicht neben Nessie..._

_Ich glaube, ich sollte mir das mit dem Beta-Wolf noch einmal überlegen..._

_Ist ja schon gut, ich verspreche, ich werde nichts mehr dazu sagen… Zumindest heute nicht mehr._

Ein Grummeln meinerseits.

Während wir uns unterhielten, war ich bereits an meinem Haus angekommen und verwandelte mich zurück.

Schnell zog ich mich an und noch bevor ich die Tür aufmachte, wusste ich, wer bei meinem Vater war. Es roch nach Charlie.

Kein Wunder, die beiden verstanden sich so gut, dass es mich nicht überraschte, dass Charlie meinem Vater auch in seinen letzten, zu gegeben, schlechten Tagen beistand.

Meine Familie hasste es, wenn ich meinen kranken Vater allein zurück ließ und ich hasste mich ja selbst auch dafür, aber wenn Nessie rief, war es wie ein Sog, dem ich nicht entkommen konnte. Die anderen geprägten Wölfe wussten wie es mir ging und machten keine Vorwürfe, aber von normalen Menschen wie Charlie hatte ich kein Verständnis zu erwarten.

Ich glaubte tatsächlich, dass ich jedes Mal, wenn Charlie hier war und ich nicht, in seinen Augen eine Art Vorwurf ausmachen konnte. An seiner Stelle würde es mir genauso ergehen. Ich könnte es auch nicht verstehen, wie der Sohn seinen kranken Vater alleine lassen konnte, um mit seiner besten Freundin abzuhängen.

Aber ich konnte eben nicht anders.

Ich öffnete die Tür und trat in unser kleines Haus.

Mein Vater lag auf der Couch, neben ihm auf einem Stuhl saß Charlie, der Fernseher lief.

Er hatte heute also einen guten Tag und musste nicht die ganze Zeit über im Bett liegen bleiben.

„Hallo Jake" hörte ich Charlie mich begrüßen.

Mir entging nicht der leise Klang des Vorwurfs in seiner Stimme.

„Hallo" grummelte ich leicht in mich hinein und dann an meinen Vater gewandt „Wie geht es dir?"

„Besser als gestern." Billy verstand es, warum ich ihn alleine ließ. Zumindest bis zu einem gewissen Grad. Außenstehende würden es nie ganz verstehen, da war ich mir sicher.

„Du solltest trotzdem im Bett bleiben."

„Carlisle war vorhin hier. Er meinte, es könnte nicht viel schaden, wenn ich mal etwas anderes als die Schlafzimmerdecke sehen würde."

Edward war schneller, als ich dachte.

Obwohl... ich hatte ja auch lange geschlafen.

„Hat er denn noch etwas gesagt?"

„Nur, dass ich es langsam angehen soll. Er meinte, schlimmer, als es jetzt ist, kann es eh kaum noch werden." Er hustete.

Ich starrte ihn verstört an.

Er lachte. „War nur 'nen Scherz. Mir geht es wirklich wieder etwas besser. Die Lungenentzündung scheint abzuklingen."

Wieder ein Husten.

Ich glaubte ihm kein Wort. Alter Sturkopf.

Ich würde mich wohl persönlich bei meinem Schwieger-Opa in Spé erkundigen müssen, von meinem Vater bekam ich ja doch nur die verharmloste Version aufgetischt.

„Warst du bei Nessie und Bella?", fragte mich Charlie. Natürlich war ich da gewesen, was würde mich sonst von Billy wegholen.

„Ja."

„Wie geht es ihnen? Ich hab sie schon so lange nicht mehr gesehen!"

Ich wusste nicht, welche Zeit ein allein stehender Mann mit einer Tochter, die von zu Hause ausgezogen war, als lang definierte, aber ich war mir sicher er sah Bella und Nessie öfter als ich.

„Ich werd ihnen ausrichten, dass du sie vermisst, wenn du magst."

Seine Augen blitzen auf.

Ein Blick in sein Gesicht war mir Antwort genug, ich wollte keine Zeit verlieren. So kostbare Zeit, die ich mit Nessie hatte, so bemessene Zeit.

Schnell ging ich in mein Zimmer, holte mir eine lange Hose und ein Shirt heraus, welche ich eigentlich nur sehr selten trug. Aber bei Shoppingtouren musste man sich einfach mehr, als nur eine kurze Hose anziehen, um nicht aufzufallen.

Ich ging wieder nach draußen, nachdem ich Charlie und meinem Vater auf Wiedersehen gesagt hatte, band mir meine Sachen ans Bein und verwandelte mich erneut in den Wolf, der um so vieles schneller rennen konnte, als mein menschlicher Körper.

Wieder begrüßte mich mein Rudel, diesmal, um einen Wolf reicher als vorhin.

Es war Quil, der es nun lautstark genoss mit seiner Claire zu schmusen. Es war unerträglich, wenn man nicht selbst im gleichen Moment jemanden bei sich hatte, zu der man genauso fühlte, wie ich für meine Nessie.

Claire liebte es einfach, durch sein Fell zu streicheln. Außerdem hatte er so Kontakt zu seinem Rudel und bekam alles Wichtige mit. Ihm erging es wie mir, wenn ich bei Nessie war- ich wollte bei meinem Rudel sein, aber keine Minute mit ihr verpassen- Quil hatte einen Kompromiss gefunden. Der uns alle irgendwie in den Wahnsinn trieb.

Natürlich wusste mein Rudel wohin ich rannte und es dauerte nicht lange, da spürte ich die Präsenz von Seth neben mir, im Einklang mit meinen eigenen Schritten laufen.

_Hallo Seth._

_Hey... Ich dachte, ich komme mal mit, ich hab Edward schon lange nicht mehr gesehen. Und Nessie auch nicht. _

Ich hatte nichts dagegen. Seth war unkompliziert und einer der liebsten Seelen der Dorfes. Darum schätze ihn auch Edward.

Verbieten mitzukommen konnte ich ihm sowieso nicht und ich wollte es auch gar nicht. Die Cullens waren immerhin auch seine Freunde. Vielleicht sogar mehr, als meine.

Obwohl mich natürlich noch eine tiefe Freundschaft zu Bella band und ich zu Nessie ein besonderes Verhältnis hatte.

Ich stoppte automatisch, als ich ankam, ohne groß darüber nachzudenken. Zu oft war ich schon diesen Weg gerannt, als das es mit Schwierigkeiten bereitet hätte mein Ziel zu finden und fast augenblicklich hatte ich den Geruch der Vampirfamilie in meiner Nase. Selbst Seth fand ihn unangenehm.

Nicht einmal in den fünfeinhalb Jahren, in der wir unsere Zeit häufig mit ihnen verbrachten, hatten sich unsere Sinne aneinander gewöhnt. Es würde wohl nie der Fall sein. Wie oft hatte ich mir eigentlich schon gewünscht, nichts mehr riechen zu können? Ich hatte nie mitgezählt.

Ich verwandelte mich zurück und zog mir meine 'Stadtkleidung' an.

Es war so komisch ein Shirt tragen zu müssen, wenn man sonst immer mit freiem Oberkörper herum lief.

Ignorieren.

Genauso wie den Gestank.

Beides war aber genauso unmöglich.

Als ich zum Eingang ging, folgte mir Seth. Wir konnten die Cullens schon hören und sie uns sicher auch. Wenn nicht alle, dann zu mindest Edward unsere Gedanken.

Wir hatten es schon aufgegeben, Höflichkeitsformen zu wahren- es war einfach total unsinnig, anzuklopfen, wenn der Hausbesitzer einen schon lange vorher hören konnte.

Oder riechen.

Es war Alice, die uns die Tür öffnete. Ein liebes Mädchen, vielleicht ein bisschen anstrengend auf die Dauer. Ich wusste nicht warum und seit wann, aber irgendwie hatte sich so etwas wie eine Freundschaft zwischen uns entwickelt. Nun gut, Freundschaft war vielleicht etwas zu viel gesagt. Wir hielten es miteinander aus. Im Gegensatz zu Blondie und mir.

Nicht einmal der Kampf vor fünf Jahren ließ sie auf mich intelligenter wirken. Alles war wie zuvor. Ich war fest davon überzeugt, dass sie dumm war.

Ich konnte mich nicht einmal daran erinnern, dass sie jemals irgendetwas Brauchbares getan hatte. Obwohl. Ohne ihre Hilfe, würde Nessie nicht mehr leben. Musste ich ihr etwa auch noch Dankbar sein? Verdammt.

„Hallo Jake! Lange nicht gesehen, wie geht es dir? Du kannst zwar nichts dafür, aber ich war schon etwas enttäuscht, als Renesmee gestern bei dir war- nicht, dass du nicht bei ihr sein darfst, so meinte ich das nicht, es ist nur, ich hatte schon was mit ihr vor..." Ich hörte ihr nicht mehr zu. Sie lies einen ja doch nicht zu Wort kommen. Wieso fragte sie mich eigentlich, wie es mir ging, wenn sie nicht einmal eine Antwort erwartete? Das musste wohl die gute Erziehung sein.

Aufgedreht folgte sie mir, als ich ins Wohnzimmer ging, wo sich auch Nessie aufhielt. Und natürlich, wie sollte es auch anders sein? Blondie direkt neben ihr, mit irgendeinem grässlichen Fummel in der Hand, auf Nessie einredend, dass sie ihn doch anziehen sollte.

Aber meine Nessie hatte Geschmack, sie würde so etwas niemals anziehen, ich wusste das. Tatsächlich weigerte sie sich vehement, das Ding auch nur anzusehen.

Seth hatte sich bereits zu Edward auf die Couch gesetzt. Sie verstanden sich auch ohne Worte. Zumindest Edward ihn.

„Hey, Blondie, kennst du den schon: Was ist ein blondes Frauengerippe im Kleiderschrank?"

Ich konnte mir nicht helfen, ich musste es einfach sagen. Das zwischen uns beiden würde wohl nie ein Ende nehmen.

„Das bist du, nachdem ich dich kastriert habe"

„Ich bin nicht blond." So langsam zweifelte ich wirklich an ihren geistigen Leistungen.

„Das Gerippe ist die absolute Siegerin beim Versteckspielen."

Sie sagte nichts darauf, doch einige ihrer Familie schmunzelten und dann sah ich Nessie an.

Das Gesagte tat mir sofort Leid, als ich den Ausdruck in ihren Augen sah. Ich würde es nie wieder tun.

Naja, vielleicht noch einmal… Beim nächsten Mal würde ich bestimmt nicht widerstehen können, genau wie heute.

Wie oft hatte ich ihr schon versprochen, damit aufzuhören? Hunderte Male. Aber alles, was sie wollte, konnte ich ihr nun auch nicht geben.

Ich wusste, ich tat ihr damit nicht wirklich weh- sie hatte sich längst damit abgefunden, dass ich Rosalie nicht leiden konnte und andersherum war es genauso.

Die nächste Stichelei würde bestimmt die letzte sein. Oder vielleicht doch nicht.


	5. Gedankenverloren

**Kapitel 4**

**Gedankenverloren**

Natürlich machte er meine Hoffnung zunichte. Wie hatte ich nur hoffen können, er würde es diesmal bleiben lassen? Ich sah die Erkenntnis in Jakes Augen, als sie die meinen trafen. Er wusste, dass ich es hasste, wenn er sich mit meiner Tante stritt. Er vergas es _sicherlich_ nur immer.

Wie dem auch sei, nun war er hier und es gab keinen Grund mehr, meinen so heiß ersehnten Ausflug aufzuschieben. Wäre da nicht Carlisle gewesen, der sich in eben diesem Moment mit Jacob ins Nebenzimmer verabschiedete.

Es wäre nicht nötig gewesen, den Raum so wechseln, wir konnten auch so verstehen, was sie sagten. Sie wollten wohl nur die äußeren Formen wahren.

Sie unterhielten sich über Billy- Carlisle war am Morgen, als ich noch geschlafen hatte, zu ihm gefahren und hatte ihn untersucht.

Jacob wusste dies natürlich, aber er machte sich Sorgen, dass sein Vater ihm nicht die Wahrheit gesagt haben könnte.

Und scheinbar hatte Billy seine Krankheit etwas herabgespielt- dennoch ging es ihm besser, als in den letzten Tagen. Ich versuchte, ihnen nicht zuzuhören, es gehörte sich nicht zu lauschen. Es gelang mit tatsächlich, indem ich meine Konzentration auf Roses hässlichen Fummel wandern ließ.

Ich hörte Jake niedergeschlagen ein "Danke Carlisle." murmeln.

Seine Augen sahen traurig aus, als Jacob sich wieder zu uns ins Wohnzimmer gesellte. Und das, obwohl _ich_ bei ihm war. Nicht einmal _ich_ konnte ihn wieder aufheitern? Irgendetwas war hier verdammt falsch. Vielleicht hätte ich doch zuhören sollen, dann wüsste ich jetzt, was mit ihm los war.

Ich seufzte, ging zu ihm, meine Tante Rose nun ignorierend, die mich immer noch in das rote, kurze Kleid stecken wollte und nahm ihn bei der Hand. Gemeinsam setzten wir uns auf die Couch, was ihn wenigstens etwas aufheiterte. Dennoch- ich wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass er in der letzten Zeit mehr nachdachte, selbst, wenn ich bei ihm war. Es gab Momente, da war er seltsam ruhig und sein Blick hatte einen anderen Ausdruck, als es sonst üblich war.

Ich war ratlos. Es tat weh ihn so zu sehen, nicht, weil ich mir sorgen wegen der Prägung machte- die würde er nicht verlieren. Viel mehr fragte ich mich, was es war, dass so etwas unheimlich starkes, wie es zwischen uns existierte, einfach in den Schatten stellen konnte.

Ich wusste, dass er mich nicht wirklich liebte oder mochte- die Prägung zwang ihn dazu, so für mich zu fühlen. Wobei ich hoffte, dass das mit dem lieben sich noch Zeit lassen würde. Ich wusste nicht, wie ich darauf reagieren sollte, wenn dies einmal der Fall sein würde.

Ich hoffte, dass er letztendlich genau das tun würde, was er mir und den anderen so oft beteuert hatte, dass er das tun würde, was für mich das Richtige und Beste war.

Alice unterbrach mich in meinen Gedanken.

"Seit ihr fertig? Ich möchte endlich los- sonst machen noch alle Geschäfte zu, bis wir da sind."

Als ob wir so langsam fahren würden, dass so etwas jemals passieren könnte.

Doch ich sagte nichts weiter dazu, stand nur auf und verabschiedete mich kurz von meiner Familie und von Seth.

Mit Jake an meiner Hand, folgte ich Alice und Rose. Wahrscheinlich direkt in meine persönliche Hölle.

Wir fuhren kaum zwanzig Minuten. Jake, die ganze Zeit an meiner linken Seite sitzend, schwieg die Fahrt über beharrlich. Nicht einmal mein Versuch, etwas Konversation zu betreiben, glückte.

Als wir angekommen waren, fiel mir wieder ein, warum mich niemand außer Jake begleiten wollte.

Mit Alice einkaufen zu gehen war schon harte Arbeit, aber auch noch mit Rose?

Mist, Rose und Jake- den ganzen Tag zusammen?

Das konnte ja nicht gut gehen. Vielleicht sollte ich auf ein Wunder hoffen.

Kamen Wunder auch zu solch selbstsüchtigen Personen wie mir?

Vielleicht sollte ich meine Hoffnung gleich wieder begraben.

Nach sechs Stunden shoppen, befanden wir uns nun endlich wieder im Auto. Ich hatte Recht behalten sollen. Es WAR die Hölle gewesen.

War ich denn eine Anziehpuppe? Womit hatte ich DAS HIER verdient? konnte man eigentlich alles mit mir machen, was man wollte? Offensichtlich.

Ich wusste nicht, wie viele Kleider, Hosen oder Shirts ich anprobiert hatte. Es hatte einfach kein Ende nehmen wollen. Und mindestens die Hälfte davon befand sich nun in Tüten verpackt im Kofferraum.

Selbst Jake blieb nicht verschont, wie hätte er auch? Vor allem Alice schubste ihn in ein Geschäft nach dem nächsten, nur, um immer wieder festzustellen, dass Jake für alles einfach zu groß war. Interessant wurde es, als sie vor einem Geschäft für Übergrößen stehen blieb und sich mein Lieblingswolf vehement weigerte auch nur einen Schritt in den Laden zu setzen.

Natürlich blieben auch die Sprüche von Rosalies Seite nicht aus, doch er ging auf keinen einzigen weiter ein.

Er benahm sich heute so komisch.

Natürlich dachte er sonst auch viel nach, aber heute war es so anders. Es war, als würde er seine Umgebung überhaupt nicht wahrnehmen.

Nicht einmal wirklich mich, auch wenn er die ganze Zeit neben mir gegangen war. Es war nicht so, dass ich seine Aufmerksamkeit brauchte, aber irgendwie war ich es einfach nicht gewöhnt so strickt ignoriert zu werden.

Ich bemerkte das erste Mal so wirklich, wie es war, wenn er eigentlich nicht da wäre. Mir fehlte etwas. Mir fehlte Jake.

Es war egoistisch, ich wusste es selbst, aber etwas in mir drin brach kaputt, ihn so zu sehen. Ich musste ihn aufmuntern und ich wusste auch schon wie.

Ich hatte es mir letzten Abend fest vorgenommen und ich würde jetzt keinen Rückzieher machen. Ich würde ihn Fragen. Jetzt.

Ich war mir nicht sicher, wie er es aufnehmen würde. Freudentaumel oder Nervenzusammenbruch?

Nein, einen Nervenzusammenbruch schloss ich aus. Freudentaumel also.

„Jake", begann ich vorsichtig, nicht sicher, ob er mich hören oder auf mich reagieren würde. Er schaute auf. Immerhin- eine Reaktion, schon mal mehr, als ich erwartet hatte.

„Ja?"

An seiner Stimme hörte ich, dass er eigentlich kaum Interesse hatte.

Nicht sicher was ich nun antworten sollte, tastete ich mich weiter langsam heran. „Ist alles klar bei dir?" Au weia, ich Trottel, natürlich war es das nicht und ich war mir sicher, er würde mir auch nicht sagen, was genau so falsch war.

„Nein." Mehr als diese schlichte Antwort, würde ich wohl auch kaum bekommen. Immerhin log er mich nicht an.

„Ich...Kann ich dir irgendwie helfen?"

Er schüttelte kaum merklich seinen Kopf. „Ich glaube kaum."

Er machte es mir nicht leichter ihm meinen Vorschlag zu unterbreiten, doch ich wusste, ich würde es tun müssen, um ihn heute wenigstens noch einmal etwas glücklicher sehen zu können.

„Ich wollte dich etwas fragen. Dich... um etwas bitten... Wenn es nicht zu viel verlangt ist."

Ich spürte den Blick von Alice auf mir ruhen und ich war mir sicher, auch Rose hörte mir zu.

Jakes Blick gesellte sich nun außerdem auch noch dazu. Ich sah, dass er darauf wartete, dass ich weiter sprach.

Es war so schwer, es auszusprechen. Ich hatte mich solange dagegen gewehrt, hatte ihn nicht bei mir haben wollen. Und nun bat ich ihn, meine Bitte von damals, wieder rückgängig zu machen.

„Ich hab mir überlegt, dass es ok für mich wäre...Dass es gut für mich wäre, dich wieder öfter bei mir haben zu können."

Hatte ich es wirklich ausgesprochen? Hatte ich? Ja, hatte ich, Jakes Gesicht hellte sich nämlich etwas auf, auch, wenn der Satz bei weitem die Wirkung verfehlte, die er hätte haben sollen.

Er machte sich wirklich Sorgen um seinen Vater. Was könnte es denn sonst sein?

Ich wusste, dass er sich zu mindest ein bisschen freute, auch wenn er nichts weiter zu mir sagte.

Was war nur mit ihm los? Hatte das wirklich nur etwas mit Billy zu tun? Ich hätte vorhin wirklich zuhören sollen, Erziehung hin oder her.

Ich nahm mir vor, meinen Vater zu fragen, wenn Jake außerhalb der Hörweite sein würde.

Wieder zu Hause angekommen, versuchte ich alle meine Tüten und Taschen irgendwie in meinem Zimmer unterzubringen.

Es war ein hoffnungsloses Unterfangen.

Wenn ich wirklich alles nur in meinem Schrank lassen wollte, müsste ich wohl die Hälfte wegschmeißen oder wir bauten einfach noch an unser Haus an.

Jake hatte es sich schon auf meinem Bett bequem gemacht und sah mir bei meinem verzweifelten Versuchen, doch noch alles in meinen ohnehin schon großen Kleiderschrank unterzubringen, zu. Das erste Mal seit Stunden sah ich ein Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht.

„Möchtest du heute lieber hier schlafen oder lieber bei dir zu Hause?", fragte ich ihn, als ich es schließlich aufgegeben hatte, gegen meinen Kleiderschrank zu kämpfen. Es würde nur Krieg helfen und da ich eine recht friedliebende Person war, gefiel mir diese Option nicht.

Ich kannte eigentlich schon die Antwort, dachte ich zumindest und doch überraschte sie mich.

„Ich würde heute gern bei meinem Vater bleiben."

Hatte ich doch tatsächlich angenommen, er würde hier bleiben, dachte ich doch, er konnte nicht anders. Und ich war mir sicher, hätte ich diese Frage vor vierundzwanzig Stunden gestellt, hätte er nicht abgelehnt.

Ich hatte sie vor einem Tag gestellt. Er hatte zugesagt.

Nun, wenn er halt nicht bei mir bleiben konnte, würde ich eben bei _ihm_ bleiben. Was machte es schon für einen großen Unterschied?

Einen gewaltigen.

Nun war ich die jenige, die sich ihm aufdrängte und warum, dass wusste ich selber nicht. Was war nur los mit uns beiden?

„Wenn du nicht hier bleibst, kann ich dann zu dir kommen?", fragte ich deshalb mit etwas Trotz in meiner Stimme. Ich war es nicht gewohnt, die kalte Schulter von ihm gezeigt zu bekommen.

Er schaute mich an, als würde er versuchen wollen, den Ausdruck in meinen Augen zu lesen und erwiderte, nach einer Weile dann lediglich „Wenn du das möchtest?"

Würde ich sonst fragen?

„Ja, das würde ich gerne."

Ich log nicht, er hätte es ohnehin sofort gemerkt, eine Eigenschaft, die ich wohl von meiner Mutter vererbt bekommen hatte.

Er musterte mich einen Moment lang.

„Wir haben aber kein Gästebett."

Als ob mich das heute Nacht schon gestört hätte.

Auch er schien sich an die letzte Nacht zu erinnern. Manchmal fragte ich mich, ob er vielleicht wie mein Vater, meine Gedanken hören konnte.

Vielleicht lag es aber auch einfach an meinem Kopfschütteln, dass er verstand, dass es mir nichts ausmachen würde.

„Dann sag aber noch deiner Mutter Bescheid, sie macht sich sonst nur unnötig Sorgen."

Wie Recht er doch hatte.

Sorgen waren vielleicht sogar noch untertrieben.

Jake sah wohl keinen Sinn mehr bei mir zu bleiben, wenn ich die Nacht ja ohnehin bei ihm verbringen würde, jedenfalls dauerte es nicht lang, da verabschiedete er mich bis später und meine Eltern bis zum nächsten Mal.

Nun war ich wieder allein, na ja fast.

Meine Eltern hatten unser Gespräch bestimmt mit angehört, dennoch ging ich in das Nebenzimmer, um mich abzumelden.

„Viel Spaß bei Jake." Meine Mutter nahm mich in ihre kalten Arme und verabschiedete mich.

Das würde vieles erleichtern. Nachdem mich auch mein Vater verabschiedet hatte und ich hinaus in den Wald gehen wollte, fiel mir noch etwas ein. Ich wollte meinen Vater ja noch etwas fragen.

Dieser wusste natürlich sofort, was los war und ging mit mir aus dem Haus. Es würde also wohl ein längeres Gespräch werden.

Er sagte nichts und mir wurde die Stille etwas zu erdrückend. Also stelle ich die Frage, von der mein Vater sowieso schon wusste, dass ich sie stellen würde.

„Was ist mit Jacob los?"

„Ach Nessie..." Er nannte mich sonst nie bei meinem Spitznamen, er musste sich also wirklich sorgen, wie ich die neuen Informationen aufnehmen würde.

Er schmunzelte leicht, als ihm sein kleiner Ausrutscher auch auffiel.

„Er macht sich natürlich große Sorgen um Billy. Carlisle meint, es steht nicht gut um ihn. Er wird wohl nicht wieder gesund."

Also war es so wie ich mir gedacht hatte, die Sorge um seinen Vater hatte Jake den Tag über beschäftigt. Doch war das wirklich alles? Das sein Vater krank war, war weder mir, noch sollte es ihm neu gewesen sein. Seine Krankheit zog sich nun schon seit Wochen hin. Wurde mir vielleicht etwas verschwiegen? Etwas, was alle außer mir längst wussten?

Mir war so, als hätte ich einen Unterton in der sonst so samtweichen Stimme meines Vaters gehört, also sagte ich nichts und beschloss zu warten. Das Schweigen war nutzlos, schließlich wusste er immer, was in mir vor sich ging.

„Weißt du Renesmee... Wenn wir an einen Ort ziehen, dann ist uns allen klar, dass wir nicht ewig dort bleiben können... Die Leute merken, dass wir nicht altern, wir sind auffällig." Er machte eine kurze Pause, gerade so, als müsse er überlegen, wie er es mir begreiflich machen konnte, was ich noch nicht begriff.

In meinem Unterbewusstsein machte sich dennoch schon eine Ahnung bemerkbar, die ein flaues Gefühl in meinem Magen verursachte.

Ich wusste was er sagen wollte und ich wollte es nicht hören.

Ich konnte es nicht hören. Es würde alles ändern, schon so bald. Doch nicht gerade jetzt? Wieso jetzt?

Mein Vater wusste, dass ich verstand, dennoch sprach er weiter. Es wirkte gerade so, als wollte er keine Missverständnisse aufkommen lassen.

„Wir werden bald wegziehen müssen. Wann es soweit sein wird, wissen wir noch nicht genau, aber Carlisle hat schon einmal versucht, Jake darauf vorzubereiten. Er meinte es nur gut mit ihm, dennoch glaube ich, dass ein anderer Zeitpunkt besser gewählt gewesen wäre..."

Natürlich wäre ein anderer Zeitpunkt besser gewesen. Jeder Zeitpunkt wäre besser gewesen. Wie konnte man es ihm nur erzählen, während sein Vater bei ihm zu Hause zu gut wie im Sterben lag?

Wir müssten wegziehen... Hatte ich nicht selbst erst vor einem Tag, als ich mit Jake am Strand saß, darüber nachgedacht? Hatte ich es nicht kommen sehen, dass es bald so weit sein würde? Dennoch traf es mich wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht.

Allein mein Opa musste sich schon für achtunddreißig ausgeben. Es ging einfach nicht mehr. Er sah viel zu jung aus. Höchstens wie dreißig. Von meinen anderen Familienmitgliedern ganz zu schweigen.

Ich wollte nichts weiter hören, ich hatte schon genug gehört. Ich ertrug es nicht mehr neben ihm zu stehen, während meine Welt zusammenbrach.

Ich hoffte er würde es verstehen. Er musste es einfach.

Ich rannte in den Wald, so schnell, wie ich noch nie gerannt war. Es tat gut.

Ich merkte nicht, wie die Tränen ihren Weg aus meinen Augen bahnten und meine Sicht verschleierten. Ich rannte einfach weiter und wich instinktiv den Bäumen aus.

Ich würde alles verlassen müssen. Meine Umgebung zurücklassen müssen und sie nie wieder sehen können. Und ich würde mein Rudel verlieren. Quil mit Claire. Seth.

_Jake_.

Ich ertrug den Gedanken nicht mehr länger und ich war froh, bereits bei seinem Haus zu sein. Ich machte mir nicht die Mühe, anzuklopfen, dafür war ich viel zu durcheinander.

Als ich die Tür hinter mir schloss, hörte ich auch schon eine vertraute Stimme, ängstlich und zugleich besorgt fragend: "Nessie?"

Das einzige was ich im Moment fühlte war die Leere in mir und die Verzweiflung und dann gaben meine Beine unter mir nach.

Er kam auf mich zu, zögerlich, gerade so, als wüsste er nicht, was er tun sollte. Wären meine Augen nicht von Tränen verhangen gewesen, dann hätte ich mitbekommen, dass er mich entsetzt anstarrte und sich fragte, was um Himmelswillen mit mir passiert war.

Bis ich schließlich seine warmen Arme um mich herum spürte, schien eine Ewigkeit vergangen gewesen zu sein.

Ich spürte ihn, seine Wärme, die von seinem ganzen Körper auszugehen schien. Leise redete er auf mich ein, doch ich verstand seine Worte nicht, sie ergaben keinen Sinn für mich. Ich war viel zu aufgewühlt, um sie zu verstehen.

Ich spürte nur seine Wärme, die begann die Leere in mir zu ersetzen und ich vernahm seinen Geruch.

Er trug mich wohl in sein Schlafzimmer, jedenfalls lag ich kurze Zeit später in seinem Bett.

Ich merkte, wie er zögerlich am Bett stand, bis er sich vorsichtig zu mir legte und mich erneut in seine Arme schloss.

Er fragte nicht was mit mir los war, wahrscheinlich wusste er es eh.

Er zog mich fester in seine Arme und ich genoss seine Nähe.

Nie hatte ich mir vorstellen können, wie sich mein Vater gefühlt hatte, damals, als ich noch nicht geboren war, als er sich entschloss, von meiner Mutter fern zu bleiben. Nun konnte ich es nachvollziehen.


	6. Charlie

**Kapitel 5**

**Charlie **

Ich fühlte mich so schlecht, Jake zusätzlich zu belastet zu haben,...als wenn er nicht allein schon genug Sorgen hätte. Nein, da heulte ich ihm auch noch die Ohren voll.

Ich wusste nicht wie lange ich brauchte, bis mein Körper tränenleer war und die Erschöpfung mich einholte, welcher ich meinen Schlaf verdankte..

Die Nacht war alles andere als gut, mein Schlaf war von Alpträumen durchwuchert.

Sicherlich erinnerte mich mein Unterbewusstsein an meine Ängste. Die Träume waren so real.

Sie waren fast noch schlimmer als die Wirklichkeit.

Ich träumte, ich stand allein auf einer großen Wiese. Mir war nicht klar, wieso niemand bei mir war. Ich hatte mich noch nie in meinem Leben so verlassen gefühlt.

Die Bäume schienen leblos um mich herum, es gab keinen Windzug, der sie belebte.

Ich hatte mich noch nie so verloren gefühlt. So hoffnungslos.

Erst, als ich meine Augen öffnete, wusste ich, dass es ein Traum gewesen war. Ich war nicht mehr allein, ich lag in Jakes Armen.

Es tat so unglaublich gut, ihn bei mir zu haben.

Ich musste nicht lang überlegen, um mich zu erinnern, warum dies der Fall war.

Im Gegensatz zu mir, schlief er noch tief und fest. Ich musterte ihn, es sah nicht so aus, als hätte er in der Nacht viel geschlafen, genauso wie ich. Ich war mir sicher, er hatte sich zu viele Sorgen gemacht und auf mich aufgepasst.

Sofort überkamen mich die Schuldgefühle. Wie konnte ich ihm nur noch mehr Sorgen bereiten, als er ohnehin schon hatte? Das war egoistisch, das war nicht richtig.

Aber ich hatte so sehr bei ihm sein, die vielleicht letzten Stunden mit ihm verbringen wollen.

Ich wusste zwar immer noch nicht, wann genau wir wegfahren würden, aber, dass wir uns noch lange Zeit ließen, das schloss ich aus. Meine Eltern versuchten immer, das Gröbste von mir fern zu halten, sie wollten, dass es mir gut ging und doch hatten sie gestern versagt.

Wir lagen eine Weile so da, Jake und ich, Arm in Arm und auch, als er wach wurde, rührten wir uns nicht. Ich wusste, dass das Unvermeidliche nur sehr bald kommen würde, ich musste ihm erzählen, was gestern mit mir los gewesen war, egal ob er schon Vermutungen hatte oder nicht.

„ Jake... Es... Es tut mir Leid wegen gestern... Ich wollte nicht..."

Er nahm mich etwas fester in seine Arme und strich mir beruhigend über meinen Rücken, während er mich mit seinen dunklen Augen anschaute, sie dann schloss und schließlich seinen Kopf schüttelte.

„Willst du nicht erzählen, was gestern der Grund für dein Verhalten war? Du glaubst nicht, was für Sorgen ich mir gemacht habe, als du so aufgelöst im Raum saßst."

Ich konnte die Tränen nur knapp unterdrücken. Ich konnte doch nicht schon wieder vor ihm weinen.

Ich riss mich zusammen, wog meine Worte sorgfältig ab und konnte mich doch nicht entscheiden, was ich zu ihm sagen sollte.

Schließlich sprudelten die Worte anders, als erwartet, beinahe wie von selbst aus meinem Mund.

„Jake, ich werde dich so sehr vermissen, euch alle, mein Rudel."

Als ich ihn ansah, wusste ich, dass er mich verstand.

Die Worte trafen ihn, ich fühlte es. Er wusste nicht wie er darauf reagieren sollte. Ging es ihm ähnlich wie mir? Ging es ihm vielleicht sogar genauso?

Lange lagen wir so da, keiner sagte etwas, wir beide genossen die Stille und den anderen so dicht neben sich haben zu können

Die Zeit war nicht wichtig, wir wussten uns würde nicht mehr viel davon bleiben, bis ich wegzog. Zu mindest ich war mir sicher, dass meine Familie nicht mehr lange warten würde und dann musste ich bereit sein. Ich musste bereit sein meine Stadt zu verlassen, mein Zimmer, mein Haus, die Bäume, die ich hörte, wenn ich erwachte. Und ich verließ meine Freunde, alle.

Schließlich stand ich doch auf- sosehr ich gerne den ganzen Tag bei ihm verbracht hatte, so wusste ich auch, dass es nicht ging. Ich musste zu Hause Bescheid sagen, dass mit mir alles in Ordnung war. Sie würden sich sonst nur Sorgen machen und ich wollte mich noch von meinem Opa verabschieden, den ich in Zukunft wohl nicht mehr oft sehen würde. Jacob hatte mir gesagt, dass mein Opa mich vermisste und auch ich wollte nun bei ihm sein.

Jake sah mich fragend an, vielleicht zu sehr in seinen eigenen Gedanken vertieft, als dass er meine Absicht erahnen würde.

„Ich muss nach Hause, Jake. Und Charlie würde sich bestimmt auch über einen Besuch freuen." sagte ich.

Er nickte geistesabwesend, ich war mir nicht sicher, ob er wirklich hingehört hatte, jedenfalls murmelte ich ihm ein "Bis bald" zu und ging hinaus in den Regen, der passend zu meiner Stimmung, fiel.

Einen Moment lang blieb ich einfach stehen, ließ die Tropfen auf meine Haut fallen, meine Kleidung durchnässen. Es tat so gut zu merken, dass ich lebte, durch ein paar simple Regentropfen. Ich fühlte mich lebendig, als würde der Regen den Staub des vergangenen Tages abwaschen und mir die Schwere der Zukunft nehmen.

Ich lief los, langsamer als gestern. Ich hatte keine große Eile, nach Hause zu kommen, sie würden es nur wieder zu gut meinen und übertreiben. Ich brauchte ihren Trost nicht, sie konnten mir den Schmerz ja doch nicht nehmen.

Doch kaum stand ich vor der Tür, wurde sie auch schon geöffnet und natürlich begrüßte mich nach Alice auch meine Mutter.

"Was hast du dir nur gedacht, einfach so fortzulaufen? Du weißt doch, dass dich deine Tante nicht sieht, erst recht nicht, wenn du bei den Wölfen bist! Wir hatten doch ausgemacht, dass du dich abmeldest, bevor du irgendwohin gehst!"

Erst recht nicht bei den Wölfen. Tolles Argument! Aus ihr sprach die pure Verzweiflung.

„Tante Alice hat mich nie gesehen, da ändern die Wölfe auch nicht viel!"

Schweigen.

Ich hatte sie.

"Aber dir hätte doch so viel passieren können!"

„Was hätte mir denn passieren sollen? Soll ein Baum auf mich fallen oder was?"

Ich wusste selbst, dass ich ihr Unrecht tat, dennoch konnte ich mich nicht beherrschen. Noch nie hatte meine so hart errichtete Fassade derart gebröckelt, noch nie hatte ich sosehr meiner Mutter widersprochen. Ich hoffte, sie würde es mir verzeihen. Ich stand einfach neben mir.

Ich konnte es nicht ändern.

"Ich bin bei Opa. Nicht, dass du wieder nicht weißt wo ich bin."

Ohne wirklich eine Antwort abzuwarten, machte ich auf dem Absatz kehrt und lief erneut in den Wald hinein, diesmal direkt in die andere Richtung. Ich hätte ein Auto nehmen sollen, der Weg war weit und mein Opa würde nur misstrauisch werden- aber dies hätte bedeutet, in das Haus zu müssen und die Schlüssel mitzunehmen- wieder ein paar Sekunden mehr, in der mich meine Mutter von meinem Plan hätte abbringen können.

Sie hatte es zwar gerne, wenn ich bei Opa Charlie war, dennoch mochte sie es ganz gewiss nicht, wenn ich einfach Dinge über ihren Kopf hinweg entschied.

Ich war kein Kind mehr.

Ich verhielt mich komisch in letzter Zeit, ich wusste es ja selbst.

Erst schickte ich Jacob weg, dann wieder zu mir, dann war ich gemein zu meiner Mutter...

Ich wusste nicht wo das noch hinführen sollte, ich hoffte nur, es nahm ein gutes Ende.

Doch so, wie es derzeit aussah, würde es wohl das genaue Gegenteil von gut werden.

Ich merkte kaum wie schnell ich rannte, doch auf einmal stand ich vor dem kleinen, alten Haus, indem schon meine Mutter gewohnt hatte.

Seitdem ich es kannte, hatte sich hier nichts mehr verändert.

Es stand kein Auto vor dem Haus- kein gutes Zeichen.

Und auch, als ich klopfte, wurde mir die Tür nicht geöffnet.

Ich überlegte kurz, was ich tun sollte. Zurückgehen kam auf keinen Fall in Frage, deshalb erschien mir hier zu bleiben die beste Lösung.

Schließlich wusste ich nicht einmal, ob ich meinen Opa überhaupt wieder sehen würde, wenn ich jetzt ging. Es war vielleicht albern, meine Mutter würde sich auch von ihrem Vater verabschieden wollen, dennoch blieb ich sitzen.

Es war anders, wenn sie hier war.

Charlie benahm sich anders, wenn ich allein bei ihm war. Wahrscheinlich, weil ich zum Teil menschlich war und sie nicht mehr.

Er war nicht blöd, ich war mir sicher er hatte längst herausgefunden, was hier gespielt wurde und hatte nur zu viel Angst, es sich letztendlich einzugestehen.

Ich saß Stunden so da auf der Treppe, Stunden, in denen ich nachdachte, über meine Zukunft. Sie würde sich bald sosehr ändern, dass alleine der Gedanke an sie mich fast umbrachte.

Ich musste sie so akzeptieren, die Zukunft ohne die Wölfe. Ich hatte ja doch keine andere Wahl, auch, wenn es mir so schwer wie noch nie etwas in meinem Leben fiel. Bald würde ich mich verabschieden müssen und dann blieben mir die Erinnerungen. Ich würde so vieles nicht sehen, nicht mitbekommen, zum Beispiel, wie Claire groß wurde. Doch ich konnte nichts daran ändern. Ich konnte nicht ändern, dass ich meine einzigen Freunde verlor.

Im Nachhinein schämte ich mich, solch einen Aufstand gemacht zu haben. Mein Vater war genauso wenig begeistert, dass wir wegziehen mussten. Doch ich hatte den Schmerz nicht unterdrücken können.

Noch als ich nachdachte, hörte ich, wie etwas entfernt ein Auto in die Straße einbog. Ich konnte es noch nicht sehen, aber ich war mir sicher, es war Opas Polizeiauto, mit dem er gerade von der Arbeit kam.

Langsam stand ich auf, es sollte nicht so aussehen, als würde ich schon ewig hier auf ihn warten, auch, wenn dies der Wahrheit entsprechen würde.

Manchmal war lügen einfach leichter, als ihm die Wahrheit zu sagen.

Er fragte auch nur so selten nach.

Das Auto bog um die Ecke und schon sah ich ihn, dank meinen vampirischen Augen: Charlie.

Ich würde ihn vielleicht das letzte Mal sehen. Das letzte Mal, bevor wir wegzogen. Die Aussicht stimmte mich erneut traurig, doch ich wusste es ging nicht anders. Wir hatten keine andere Wahl.

Als er ein paar hundert Meter weiter gefahren war, schien er mich bemerkt zu haben, jedenfalls zog er seine Stirn kraus und dann sah ich die Freude auf seinem Gesicht.

Er fuhr schnell zu seinem Parkplatz, stellte seinen Motor ab, öffnete die Autotür und stieg aus.

„Nessie, was machst du denn hier? Wie ich mich freue, dich zu sehen!"

Wie sehr ich es hasste, dass mich alle hinter meinem Rücken mit meinem Spitznamen anredeten.

Doch ich verzieh ihm. Ich wollte mich nicht ärgern, wenn ich ihn vielleicht das letzte Mal für lange Zeit sah, wollte ich diesen Moment lieber genießen.

Obwohl ich sowieso meistens nichts gegen die Verwendung des Spitznamens sagte, sie hörten ja doch nicht auf mich so zu nennen.

Manchmal fragte ich mich wirklich, ob sie in mir das Monster sahen, nachdem ich benannt wurde.

Ich hoffte es nicht.

Charlies Umarmung riss mich aus meinen trüben Gedanken. Erst jetzt realisierte ich, dass ich ihn noch nicht begrüßt hatte und holte dies nun nach.

"Hey... Ich wollte dich mal wieder sehen." Ich versuchte zu lächeln, war mir jedoch nicht ganz so sicher, ob es glückte. Er musterte mich eine Weile. Ich musste schrecklich aussehen, das wurde mir plötzlich klar. Geschwollene Augen, deprimiert, nasse Kleidung. Gute Vorraussetzungen, um selbst Charlie aufmerksam werden zu lassen.

„Ich bin her gelaufen."

Er sagte nichts weiter, zog mich nur mit sich ins Haus. Das heißt, zog war nicht das richtige Wort. Wenn ich gewollt hätte, dann wäre ich dort stehen geblieben. Doch ich wollte mit ihm gehen, bei ihm sein.

Natürlich merkte er, dass etwas nicht mit mir stimmte. So wie ich aussah, hätte das wohl jeder im Umkreis von einem halben Kilometer sagen können, doch ich war ihm dankbar, dass er zunächst nicht darauf einging. Er würde es noch früh genug tun.

„Hast du Hunger?" fragte er mich. Ich hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass ich schon so lange nichts mehr gegessen hatte, doch nun, wo er es erwähnte, fiel es mir auf.

„Ja, jetzt wo du es sagst..."

Er ging zum Herd und fing an, etwas unbeholfen, mir Essen zu kochen.

Ich wunderte mich immer wieder wie er es geschafft hatte fünf Jahre lang allein zu überleben, ohne dass meine Mutter täglich vorbei kam und ihn bekochte.

Ich konnte es nicht mit ansehen und griff ihm unter die Arme. Dankbar ging er ein paar Schritte beiseite und setzte sich letztendlich auf einen der Stühle.

Wir aßen unseren Fisch schweigend, jedenfalls so lange, bis Charlie anfing zu sprechen.

„Ist irgendetwas passiert? Kann ich dir helfen? Geht es dir nicht gut?"

So viele Fragen auf einmal. Ja, es war etwas passiert, nein, er konnte nicht helfen, nein mir ging es nicht gut.

Ich wusste nicht, wo ich anfangen sollte.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass du helfen kannst."

Er schaute mich etwas enttäuscht an. "Was ist denn los?"

Ich zögerte einen Moment. Selbst, wenn ich es ihm sagen würde, würde es ja doch nichts ändern. Außerdem war ich mir sicher, dass meine Mutter es ihm bestimmt schon gesagt hätte, dass wir wegziehen mussten, wenn sie es für richtig gehalten hätte.

„Es ist nichts."

„Ach Nessie, ich seh' es dir doch an. Dir geht es nicht gut, du brauchst mir nichts vorzumachen."

Mir war selbst klar, dass er mir ansah, dass ich nicht gerade die Höhe meiner Existenz erreicht hatte.

„Ich weiß nicht... ob ich es dir sagen soll."

„Du weißt doch, du kannst mir alles sagen."

Das war zwar nicht genau das, was ich meinte, er hatte mich total falsch verstanden, aber ich gab es auf, ihm zu widersprechen.

„Opa, wir werden von hier wegziehen." Ich sah Verwunderung in seinen Augen und fügte schließlich noch hinzu" Ziemlich bald sogar. Wir wissen noch nicht wohin, aber es wird sicherlich nicht in der Nähe sein."

Es hatte keinen Sinn ihn anzulügen. Spätestens Mutter würde es ihm sagen, wir konnten ihn ja nicht ohne ihn zu verabschieden, verlassen und dann nie wieder kommen.

„Warum?"

„Wir können hier nicht länger bleiben."

Die Antwort musste ihm genügen und doch wusste ich, dass es ihm nicht ausreichen würde.

Den restlichen Tag über ging ich nicht weiter auf seine Fragen ein. Sowieso hörte er auf darüber nachzudenken, als wir zusammen vor dem Fernseher saßen und uns ein Spiel ansahen.

Mich hielt dies aber nicht davon ab, mir wieder Sorgen zu machen. Baseball interessierte mich überhaupt nicht. Ich fand es einfach langweilig.

Ich würde die gemeinsame Zeit mit meinem Opa trotzdem vermissen. Wenn wir erst einmal weggezogen waren, dan würde ich ihn nur noch so selten sehen.

Mit jedem Stück, das ich einpackte, verließ auch ein Teil von mir selbst mein Zimmer.

Mein Kleiderschrank war nun, bis auf ein paar letzte Sachen, die ich in den nächsten Tagen tragen wollte, bereits leer geräumt. Meine Sachen waren schon auf dem Weg in mein neues Zimmer, welches so weit entfernt war.

Meine Familie wollte nicht auffallen und hatte sich richtige Möbelwagen gemietet. Ich fand diese Idee total überflüssig und unsinnig, hatte aber nicht widersprochen.

Ich war für sie im Moment sowieso schwierig genug.

Mir tat mein Vater Leid. Er musste mich nicht nur körperlich ertragen, sondern auch mit meinen Gedanken. Wenn es nur etwas gegeben hätte, eine Kleinigkeit, mit der ich mich ablenken könnte, ich hätte es alleine schon ihm zu liebe getan.

Doch beim Packen konnten die Hände beschäftigt werden und nicht wirklich der Kopf.

Heute war ich wohl besonders schwer zu ertragen, denn mein Vater hatte sich schon vor ein paar Stunden verabschiedet und war weggefahren. Zu oft glitten meine Gedanken zu den letzten Tagen, die ich bei Jake verbracht hatte.

Heute würde der letzte Tag sein, den ich in La Push verbringen würde, sehr viel Zeit blieb mir nicht mehr mit ihm.

Ein wenig hatte ich mich schon damit abgefunden, ihn wohl nie mehr, oder nur noch sehr selten, zu sehen.

Jedenfalls hatte sich ein dumpfes Gefühl in mir breit gemacht, welches Jasper in den Wahnsinn trieb.

Jake würde nicht mitkommen, er wollte hier bleiben, bei seinem Rudel und vor allem bei seinem Vater.

Ich verstand es und akzeptierte es natürlich auch. Die Entscheidung war ihm sehr schwer gefallen, ich konnte den Schmerz in seinen Augen sehen, als er sie mir mitteilte.

Ich packte den letzten Rest von meinen Habseeligkeiten ein, viel war ohnehin nicht mehr übrig, nur ein paar Bilder.

Sie zeigten größtenteils mich.

In den Armen meiner Eltern, Tanten, Onkel, Großeltern.

Mich beim Spielen.

Mich mit Jacob.

Ich packte schnell die Bilder ein, achtete gut darauf, dass sie nicht kaputt gingen. Sie waren wie Schätze für mich, Schätze aus bald vergangener Zeit.

Als ich fertig war, stelle ich meine Kiste in den Flur, mein Vater würde sie bestimmt bald mitnehmen, wenn er das nächste Mal zu unserem neuen Zuhause fuhr.

Ich ging raus, in den Regen, der seit Wochen unaufhörlich fiel, gerade so, als würde selbst der Himmel unsere Abreise betrauern.

Wie so oft in den letzten Tagen, machte ich mich auf den Weg zu Jake.

Aber dieses Mal, sollte es der letzte Besuch werden.


	7. Getrennte Pfade

**Kapitel 6**

**Getrennte Pfade **

Schon als ich aufwachte, wusste ich, dass es kein guter Tag werden würde. Die Vampire würden morgen wegziehen. Bella würde wegziehen und meine Nessie mit ihr.

Nessie…

Seltsam, ich wunderte mich nun schon seit Tagen, dass ich an sie denken konnte, ohne den Drang zu unterdrücken müssen, gleich zu ihr rennen zu wollen, um nachzusehen, dass alles mit ihr in Ordnung war.Ich fühlte etwas anderes, etwas, dass ich nicht beschreiben konnte, aber ich war mir sicher, es existierte außerhalb der Prägung, die mir seit Wochen so sehr in meinen Gedanken zusetzte, ohne, dass ich es eigentlich wollte.

Nein, gegen die Prägung konnte man sich nicht wehren, es hatte bisher noch kein Werwolf damit Erfolg gehabt, ja ich glaube noch nicht einmal einer richtig _versucht_.

Ich wusste von den anderen, von Sam oder von Quil, dass sie glücklich mit dem waren, was sie hatten. Mir ging es nicht so, ich war schon lange nicht mehr vollends glücklich gewesen, selbst, wenn Nessie bei mir war. Ich machte mir viel zu viele Sorgen um meinen Vater, dem es von Tag zu Tag immer schlechter ging.

Dieser Gedanke stimmte mich traurig, ich wollte, ja ich konnte mir gar kein Leben ohne ihn vorstellen, war er doch immer bei mir gewesen. War er doch mein Mutterersatz gewesen, und als meine beiden größeren Schwestern ausgezogen waren, hatte er auch die Leere, die sie hinterließen, ausgefüllt.

Wenn nun mein Vater nicht mehr hier wäre… Dann wäre ich ganz alleine. Ich hätte nur noch mein Rudel, welches ich bestimmt verrückt machen würde, weil der Schmerz über meinen Verlust zu viel wäre, um ihn zu ertragen.

Nein, ich wollte nicht daran denken. Es musste doch auch etwas positives in meinem Leben geben?

Genau, ich würde Nessie heute sehen. Na ja, ich würde sie ein letztes Mal sehen, bevor sie wegzog.

Verdammt, gab es wirklich nichts, was mich auch nur für einen Moment, und sei er noch so kurz, glücklich machen konnte? Irgendetwas? Irgendwer?

Ich wusste die Antwort und ich musste fast augenblicklich daran denken, wann ich mich das letzte Mal so gefühlt hatte, wie jetzt.

Nur mit Mühe verdrängte ich die Gedanken an ein Zelt und einen Kampf mit wild gewordenen Jungvampiren und ihre Stimme in meinem Kopf …_„__verlobt__"…._

Ich wollte nicht daran denken und tatsächlich hatte ich es auch schon lange nicht mehr getan. Den Schmerz, den ich anfangs lange Zeit unterdrückt hatte, wenn ich in Bellas Nähe war, hatte ich tatsächlich eine Weile lang nicht mehr gespürt, doch nun, gerade so, als sollte ich nur in einer Welt voller Schmerz leben, der mich langsam aber sicher zugrunde richten sollte, merkte ich sie wieder: Die alte Wunde, die Bella vor mehr als fünf Jahren, unsichtbar in meinem Herzen hinterlassen hatten. Und sie tat noch genauso weh, wie damals.

Als ich mich auf den Weg zu Quil befand, grübelte ich nach, was nur mit mir los war. Es sollte mich nicht mehr plagen, dass ich Bella geliebt hatte, ich war auf Nessie geprägt, ihr Wohl sollte mich mehr kümmern, als alles andere.

Dies war auch der Fall gewesen, seit ihrer Geburt hatte ich immer nur ihr Glück im Sinn. Und doch gab es in letzter Zeit Momente, und so selten sie auch waren, sie waren da, in denen es mich kaum interessierte, ob ihre Welt perfekt war, oder nicht.

Es war so, als würde alles Unglück des Universums sich in meiner Person zentrieren. Wenn ich nicht glücklich war, konnte ich dann nicht wenigstens eine andere Person glücklich machen? So wie es aussah, nicht.

Schließlich stand ich vor Quils Haus, ich konnte ihn auch schon hören, scheinbar in einer Diskussion mit Claire vertieft.

Es war gutes Wetter und ich wollte nicht ein wenig ablenken, deshalb klopfte ich an und fragte ihn, ob er vielleicht Lust hätte mit mir schwimmen zu gehen.

In der letzten Woche war es, für La Push und Forks Verhältnisse, ungewöhnlich warm gewesen. Natürlich machte uns Wölfen das kalte Wasser nie etwas aus, wir froren nur sehr selten, aber in warmen Wasser, mit der Sonne über uns, machte es einfach mehr Spaß, schwimmen zu gehen.

Es dauerte nicht lange, da hatte sich Quil entschieden mitzugehen. Er nahm Claire mit.

Mir machte das nichts aus, ich war glücklich über jede Gesellschaft, die mich ablenken konnte.

Worüber sie diskutiert hatten, würde mir wohl immer ein Rätsel bleiben, jedenfalls schmollte Claire anfangs ein wenig, aber als sie das Meer sah, das in einen goldenen Ton durch die Sonne getaucht wurde, leuchteten ihre Augen auf und die miese Laune war vergessen.

Es tat gut für eine Weile einfach wieder abschallten zu könnten.

Die Sorge um meinem Vater konnte ich einfach nur selten etwas verdängen, meist war es so schlimm, dass ich selbst nachts neben seinem Bett sitzen blieb und auf ihn aufpasste.

Nun dachte ich an nichts, außer an die Sonne, die sich warm auf meiner Haut anfühlte, als ich mich nach dem Schwimmen in den Sand legte.

Ich wusste nicht, wann ich mich das letzte Mal so fallen gelassen hatte. Es musste eine Weile her gewesen sein.

Ich merkte gar nicht wie ich einschlief. Die Erschöpfung holte mich einfach ein und die warme Sonne, die auf meinen Bauch schien, tat ihr übriges.

Es mussten Stunden vergangen sein, als ich wach wurde, jedenfalls bemerkte ich, dass die Sonne hoch am Himmel stand, als ich die Augen aufschlug. Doch etwas ganz anderes fesselte meine Aufmerksamkeit, als ich noch einmal hinsah.

Nessie stand gebeugt über mir, sie schien mich nicht absichtlich geweckt zu haben, jedenfalls lächelte sie mich an.

„Guten Tag, du Schlafmütze"

Ich grummelte etwas nicht Verständliches als Antwort.

Schlafmütze. Guter Witz, ich schlief sogar noch weniger als sie, ich wusste es beinahe sicher, und das, obwohl sie selbst so wenig schlief.

Es dauerte etwas, bis ich mich wieder soweit zusammengenommen hatte, dass ich aufstehen konnte. Da schlief ich einmal seit den letzten Wochen wirklich gut und wurde so geweckt.

Na ja, es hätte auch schlimmer kommen können.

Wenigstens war Nessie bei mir.

Ich sah sie an und musterte sie genauer. Ihr Lächeln erreichte nicht ihre Augen, sie sah sehr müde aus, irgendwie auch leblos.

Es war kein Wunder, wenn man bedachte, was sie alles zu tun hatte, in den letzten Tagen.

Schließlich konnte ich mich aber doch noch dazu durchringen sie zu begrüßen.

"Hey Nessie.."

Ich freute mich sie zu sehen, obwohl die Gewissheit so wehtat, dass es das letzte Mal sein würde.

Das letzte Mal für vielleicht Jahre.

Vielleicht für immer.

Ich sah sie eine Weile an und bemerkte wieder, dass ich nicht mehr den Drang verspürte, sie unendlich glücklich zumachen, ihr jeden Wunsch von den Lippen abzulesen. Es war etwas anderes, etwas, was ich nicht definieren konnte.

Vielleicht hatte mein Gehirn es auch aufgegeben mir zu sagen, dass ich sie glücklich machen sollte, weil ich es nicht mehr konnte.

„Wie spät ist es eigentlich?", fragte ich sie, als wir uns gemeinsam auf dem Weg zu unserem Lagerfeuerplatz machten. Embry war bereits vorgegangen, als ich geschlafen hatte. Wir wollten heute grillen, zum Abschied von Nessie. Ich hatte es mir gewünscht.

„Es ist halb acht"

Halb acht... Schon so spät! Sie hatte doch recht mit dem Wort Schlafmütze… Wie konnte ich den Tag verschlafen, der der letzte mit Nessie sein würde? Und jetzt blieben uns nur noch so wenige Stunden. Ich war auch solch ein Trottel.

Na ja. Letztendlich wäre sie ja eh nicht früher gekommen, ob ich geschlafen hätte, oder nicht. Es tröstete mich etwas.

„Wie lange bleibst du? Ich mein... Es ist...Wir sehen uns vielleicht lange nicht mehr."

Ich brachte es nicht über mich ihr zu sagen, dass es wahrscheinlich das letzte Mal sein würde. Wie könnte ich mein Rudel verlassen? Meine Pflicht war es mein Dorf zu beschützen. Da konnte ich nicht einfach mal so weggehen...

Noch dazu, wo mein Vater gerade krank und auf meine Hilfe angewiesen war.

Er brauchte mich, mehr als ich Nessie brauchte... und sie hatte mich bis vor zwei Wochen auch noch nicht gebraucht.

Also war es nur verständlich, dass ich nicht mitkam.

Hoffte ich.

„Ich weiß nicht genau. Ich möchte eigentlich lang bleiben, meine Eltern wissen auch Bescheid. Sie halten es sowieso nicht mehr mit mir unter einem Dach aus." Sie zuckte die Schultern. Sie würde mich mehr vermissen, als es gut für sie war. Genau wie ich.

„Was hast du mit ihnen gemacht? Ich kann mir gar nicht vorstellen, dass sie dich quasi loswerden wollten?"

„Nun ja...Sagen wir: Ich war nicht damit einverstanden, dass wir wegziehen. Ich bin es immer noch nicht. Aber ich weiß ja leider auch nur zu gut, dass wir weg müssen."

Wie Recht sie damit hatte. Ich war froh, dass sie es endlich aussprach. Ich hatte zwar gemerkt, dass sie an Forks hing, doch hatte sie noch nie zugegeben nicht weg zu wollen. Manchmal war nicht mir nicht einmal sicher gewesen, ob es sie letzt endlich überhaupt stören würde, mich nicht mehr zu sehen. Jetzt hatte ich Hoffnung, dass es anders sein konnte.

Ich versuchte den Gedanken auch so schnell wieder zu verscheuchen, wie er gekommen war. Wenn sie an mir hing, dann würde ihr der Abschied schwer fallen. Es wäre falsch für sie, dann würde es ihr nicht gut gehen. Lieber nicht hoffen, dass sie sosehr an mir hing. Es wäre für uns alle besser.

Und leichter für mich.

Um vieles leichter für sie.

Wir erreichten die kleine Feuerstelle. Das Feuer war noch schwach aber ich wusste aus Erfahrung, dass sie bald größer werden würde.

Die Jungs trugen noch immer neue Äste herbei, um das Lagerfeuer zu stabilisieren.

Neben dem noch kleinen Feuer sah ich einen Berg aufgetürmt, einen Berg aus Würstchen, Marshmallows, Steaks,...

Ich war mir sicher es würde knapp werden mit der Verpflegung, jetzt, da wir auch noch Nessie bei uns hatten, war der kniehohe Berg bestimmt nicht mehr genug.

Wir waren immerhin siebzehn Wölfe. Hoffentlich würden die anderen noch etwas mitbringen. Sonst gäbe es nachher noch Kabbeleien, die leicht ausarten konnten... Das Leben war einfach nicht geschaffen für so viele Wölfe auf einem Haufen. Wir waren viel zu viele. Wir nervten uns schon gegenseitig.

Vor allem mit unserem Futterneid.

Vielleicht sollten wir mal probieren die Würstchen gerecht aufzuteilen und Namen hineinzuritzen?

Nein, nachher würde noch jemand behaupten, er könne nicht lesen. Auch keine Lösung.

„Ist das alles für uns?" Ich hörte Nessies entsetzte Stimme. Die anderen fingen an zu lachen.

„Nessie, glaub mir, das reicht noch lange nicht... Wenn das so wenig bleibt, dann wird hier nachher noch um Essen gekämpft."

Sie schien mir nicht zu glauben und gab mir als Antwort nur einen ungläubigen Blick.

„Ganz ehrlich."

„Hm.." ihr Blick wandte sich von mir ab und musterte nun die anderen, wie sie Holz sammelten.

„Ich glaube dir. Du bist schließlich auch anders..." sie schaute mich noch immer nicht an. „So wie ich."

Sie lachte nun, vielleicht vor Verlegenheit.

„Ich kann schließlich auch Bluttrinken, wieso solltest du dann nicht das doppelte oder dreifache wie normale Personen essen können?"

„Richtig." Ich betrachtete sie genauer, nun im Schein des immer größer gewordenen Feuers. Ich glaubte, Nessie hatte sich nie so wirklich damit abgefunden, etwas _besonderes_ zu sein.

„Wo sind die anderen?" Die Frage überraschte mich. Ich dachte Nessie wäre viel zu sehr in ihren Gedanken vertieft, als dass sie das Verschwinden der anderen bemerkt haben könnte.

„Seth kommt gerade von deinem Vater, er wollte ihm noch Tschüss sagen. Quil wollte Claire mitbringen, ihre Eltern sind aber meistens nicht allzu locker, wenn sie so lange wach bleiben soll. Embry, Leah, Sam und die anderen kommen bestimmt gleich." Ich schaute auf. „Schau, da sind auch schon ein paar."

„Was ist mit Billy?"

„Carlisle und Charlie sind bei ihm. Charlie bleibt heute Nacht- er hält es für verantwortungslos, dass ich Billy alleine Zuhause lasse... Dabei hat er ganz vergessen, dass ich ihn extra gefragt habe, auf ihn aufzupassen..."

"Hm.. nimm es ihm nicht übel, er macht sich nur Sorgen, Billy ist sein bester Freund."

Ich wusste, dass es für Charlie fast genauso schwer war, wie für mich, Billy so zu sehen. Förmlich ans Bett gekettet, er konnte nicht einmal richtig von alleine sitzen.

Für Charlie war die ganze Situation genauso schwer.

„Ich weiß Nessie."

Ich setzte mich auf den Boden, während Nessie sich neben mir auf einen Baumstamm setzte.

Zu uns gesellten sich Jared, Leah und Seth, der anscheinend schneller zurück war, als gedacht. Ich sah ihm an, dass ihm der Abschied von den Cullens und vor allem Edward sehr schwer gefallen war- er stand völlig neben sich.

Er setzte sich neben mich und ich legte meinen Arm um seine Schulter- nicht zu aufdringlich, aber ich hoffte doch so, dass es ihm Trost spendete. Er gehörte zu meinem Rudel und ich musste mich um ihn kümmern.

Vielleicht jetzt mehr als um jeden anderen in meinem Rudel.

Und ich verstand ihn wahrscheinlich auch besser als sie.

Er verlor genau das Gleiche wie ich.

"Seth, ist alles ok?"

Ich meinte eher: Kommst du mit allem klar?

Er verstand mich und nickte.

Er brauchte nicht fragen wie es mir ging.

„Jake? Wollt ihr DAS alles wirklich ESSEN?" Ich hörte leichte Panik in der Stimme von Nessie mitschwingen.

Ich fragte mich, ob sie vergessen hatte, dass sie dies bereits gefragt hatte, da sah ich, dass Quil mit Claire und noch mal einem großen Haufen Würstchen in unsere Runde kamem.

„Hey Chef, wie geht's?", begrüßte er mich. Ich verzog das Gesicht.

„Wie oft soll ich dich noch beten, mich nicht so zu nennen?"

Natürlich tat er es genau deswegen. Und zwar immer. Vor allem, wenn er wusste, dass ich sowieso nicht gelassen war- so wie heute.

Es machte ihm irgendwie Spaß, mich zu ärgern. Ich war nur bisweilen nicht dahinter gekommen, warum er dies tat.

Na ja, eigentlich war es mir auch egal, wenn es ihm Spaß machte... bitte.

„So lange, bis du es mir verbietest."

Er wusste genau, ich würde es nie machen.

Ich seufzte, schüttelte nur den Kopf.

Nach und nach trudelten auch alle anderen ein, es war schon spät, die Sonne schien längst nicht mehr, doch natürlich konnten wir gut sehen, das Feuer spendete genug Licht.

Es begann wortwörtlich der Kampf um das Essen.

Natürlich hatten wir viel zu wenig. Siebzehn Werwölfe konnten eine Menge verschlingen, satt bekam man uns eigentlich nie. Da hätte man schon eine Kuhfarm schlachten müssen.

Nessie hatte sich mit einem Steak zufrieden gegeben, ich hatte beim zehnten aufgehört zu zählen.

Ich sah gerade zu wie sich Sam mit Jared um das letzte Stück Fleisch stritt, da spürte ich, wie sich Nessie zu mir herunter auf den Boden setzte und ihren Kopf auf meine Schulter legte. Erst vorsichtig, dann bestimmt.

Sie schloss die Augen, ich tat es ihr gleich und lehnte schließlich meinen Kopf an ihren und umarmte sie.

Während sie neben mir saß, in meinen Armen, war es so unwirklich, dass es ab morgen nicht mehr genauso sein könnte.

Ich genoss diesen Moment so sehr, wie wir beide zusammen saßen, schweigend. Ihr Geruch brannte sich fest in meine Nase ein. Ich würde ihn nicht vergessen können. Nein, ich würde sie nicht vergessen. Niemals.

Es schien in diesem Moment unmöglich.

Die anderen waren in ein reges Gespräch vertieft, ich wusste nicht genau, worüber sie sich unterhielten, ich hörte nur etwas wie 'Wald' und 'Vampirangriff letzten Sommer', was mir genug Grund gab, um wegzuhören.

Ich wusste nicht genau wie viel Zeit vergangen war... Ich war mir sicher es waren auf jeden Fall ein paar Stunden, da erhob sich Nessie, langsam, damit ich meinen Kopf wegziehen konnte.

Ich stand ebenfalls auf, mechanisch, ich wusste was nun kommen würde. Das Unvermeidbare.

Abschied.

Sie blickte in die Runde, alle verstummten in ihren Gesprächen und sahen sie an.

„Nun, ich denke es ist Zeit... Zeit euch auf Wiedersehen zu sagen. Ich hoffe sehr, dass ich euch alle einmal wieder sehen werde. Jeden einzelnen."

Seth war als erster bei ihr und schloss sie in seine Arme.

Nicht alle rangen sich zu einer Umarmung durch, murmelten dann aber ein 'Tschüss' oder 'Bis bald'.

Schließlich blieb noch ich übrig.

Ich würde sie nicht hier gehen lassen, nicht so.

Wir gingen gemeinsam den Strand entlang, schließlich hoch zur Straße und blieben vor dem Wald stehen.

„Nessie, ich... Ich weiß nicht, was ich-" Doch sie war schon auf mich zugestürmt und schloss mich ihn ihre Arme. Ich sah noch, wie ihr die Tränen die Wangen hinunterliefen, bis sie ihr Gesicht an meiner Schulter vergrub.

Ich spürte ihre Tränen auf meiner Haut.

Es dauerte einen Moment, ehe ich meine Arme um sie schloss, sie näher an mich zog.

Ich genoss ihre Nähe, ihre Wärme, ihre Berührungen auf meiner Haut, selbst die Nässe ihrer Tränen wie jemals etwas zuvor in meinem Leben.

Es war das letzte Mal für eine unbestimmte Zeit, dass sie so nah bei mir sein würde.

Eine Weile standen wir fest ineinander geschlungen beieinander. Es wurde merklich dunkler und ich spürte, dass Nessie nicht fort von mir wollte. Doch es musste sein. Ein Abschied war unumgänglich.

„Nessie, es wird Zeit..."

Noch ehe ich nachdenken konnte, ehe ich einen klaren Gedanken fassen konnte, spürte ich ihre Lippen auf meinen.

Ich merkte, dass es mehr als ein Abschiedkuss war, er war voll Gefühl. Voller Liebe.

Es schmerzte nur noch mehr, endlich Gewissheit zu haben. Dennoch fühlte es sich gut an. Es fühlte sich seit Wochen etwas wieder _richtig_ an.

Und dann war es vorbei und sie drehte mir den Rücken zu, bevor ich etwas sagen konnte.

Sie flüsterte mir etwas zu, so leise, dass es ein Mensch bestimmt nicht gehört hätte. Es zerbrach mir das Herz und gleichzeitig war es das Richtige.

„Lebe Wohl, Jacob. Ich hoffe, wir sehen uns jemals wieder."

Ich sah ihr nach, wie sie langsam immer mehr mit der Dunkelheit verschmolz, bis ich sie schließlich nicht mehr sehen konnte.


	8. Midsummer

**Kapitel 7**

**Midsummer**

Meine Familie wartete schon an unseren Autos, als ich noch meine letzten Sachen zusammen suchte. Ich war müde, geschlafen hatte ich kaum und ich fühlte mich so schlecht, heute am Tag der Sommersonnenwende, wie noch nie im meinem Leben.

Nicht nur, weil wir heute Forks, meine Heimatstadt, verlassen würden, sondern auch wegen gestern. Es war nicht richtig gewesen, Jake zu küssen, erklären, warum ich es getan hatte, konnte ich mir selbst immer noch nicht. Ich hatte einfach nicht anders _gekonnt__, _als ob mich eine unsichtbare Kraft zu ihm hingezogen und ich mich nicht hatte dagegen wehren können. Und… Wenn ich ehrlich zu mir war, dann hatte ich mich nicht wehren wollen, es hatte sich einfach richtig angefühlt. Als ob es immer so sein, immer so bleiben sollte.

Ich konnte mir meine Gefühle nicht erklären, noch nie hatte ich so empfunden.

Jake war wie ein Bruder für mich... oder? Ich meine, es war immer so, solang ich denken konnte! Nie hatte ich mehr als Geschwisterliebe für ihn gefühlt, nie geahnt, dass ich mehr als das für ihn entwickeln könnte. Und doch wusste ich in genau diesem Moment, dass es anders war.

Mein Kissen, welches ich gerade einpacken wollte, fiel mir aus der Hand, auf den Boden, sosehr überraschte mich diese Erkenntnis, obwohl ich tief in meinem Inneren es schon lange gewusst hatte. Nie hatte ich es mir eingestehen wollen.

Mich durchflutete ein Glücksgefühl, als ich an gestern dachte, wie Jake und ich am Wald standen, uns küssten….

Nein, das durfte nicht sein. Ich machte einfach so vieles in der letzten Zeit falsch, immer wenn es um Jake ging... Hätte es nicht gereicht, wenn nur _ich_ über meine Gefühle Bescheid gewusst hätte? Hätte ich nicht bereits vor dem Kuss merken können, mir eingestehen können, was ich für ihn empfand? Ich könnte sicherlich damit leben, nur mich ins Unglück zu stürzen, aber auch noch ihn da mit hinein zuziehen, das war für mich unerträglich.

Tränen bahnten sich ihren Weg meine Wange hinunter, ich wollte sie stoppen, doch ich konnte nicht.

Mein Zimmer verschwamm um mich herum, sodass ich kaum etwas erkennen konnte.

Ich tastete nach meinem Kissen, fand es schließlich. Ich blieb eine Weile so stehen, einfach ruhig, das Kissen in meinen Händen, ehe ich versuchte es einzupacken.

Ich musste mich zusammenreißen, meine Tränen stoppen, durfte meiner Familie nicht noch mehr Kummer als bereits geschehen, hinzufügen. Ich musste mich beherrschen, ich musste…

Ich musste bei ihm bleiben. Bei Jake. Alles andere würde unerträglich für mich sein. Ich konnte ihn nicht hier zurück lassen. Ich konnte nicht ohne ihn gehen.

Es klopfte an der Tür.

„Nessie, Schatz…." Es war mein Vater. Natürlich, er wusste wie kein anderer, was in mir vor sich ging. Er wusste genau, was ich vorhatte. Noch nie hatte ich ihn so besorgt gehört, sehen konnte ich ihn immer noch nicht durch den dicken Tränenschleier.

„Nessie… Es geht nicht. Er will hier bleiben. Bei Billy. Er kann nicht mit."

Ich starrte auf mein Kopfkissen, zumindest glaubte ich das, jedenfalls sah ich auf das, was ich in meinen Händen hielt.

„Dann bleibe ich eben hier…" Mir brach die Stimme weg, ich konnte nicht weiter reden. Wenn Jake nicht mitkommen würde, dann müsste ich eben hier bleiben. Das war ich ihm schuldig, ich hatte ihm bereits so viel Schmerzen zugefügt, dass ich anfangen musste, es wieder gut zu machen. Und dieser Weg schien mir genauso gut, wie jeder andere auch.

„Du weißt, dass das auch nicht geht." Erst als ich den Schmerz in seiner Stimme hörte, wurde mir klar, dass ich ihn verletzt hatte. Ich bevorzugte Jake vor meiner Familie. Vor meinem Vater, vor meiner Mutter. Dabei bedeuteten sie mir doch alle so viel. Schuld überkam mich, heute nicht zum ersten Mal.

„Es tut mir Leid."

Er sagte nichts, ich fragte mich, ob er vielleicht wieder aus dem Zimmer, zu den anderen gegangen war, doch plötzlich umarmten mich zwei kalte, starke Arme.

„Nessie, es tut mir weh, dich so zu sehen… Wenn es nur irgendwie ginge, ich würde all den Schmerz von dir fernhalten."

Natürlich würde er das, ich wusste es und doch nützte es mir nichts, weil er es nicht konnte. Nicht in diesem Fall.

Ich schluchzte.

Er strich mir beruhigend über meinen Rücken und wartete, dass ich mich langsam beruhigte. Ich konnte einfach nicht aufhören, zu weinen. Ich wollte nicht, ich wusste, es was das Richtige, das zu tun, was wir vorhatten, alles, nein, _jeden_ hinter uns zu lassen. Und doch konnte ich mich nicht beruhigen.

Ich war mir sicher, dass meine Familie genau wusste, was hier vor sich ging, sie konnten es hören, Jasper ganz sicher fühlen und ich war ihnen dankbar, nicht hierher zu kommen, um nach mir zu sehen. Es hätte alles nur verschlimmert.

Nach einer Ewigkeit, sicherlich Stunden, hatte ich mich zumindest soweit in Griff, dass keine neuen Tränen mehr mein Gesicht benetzten.

„Ich sag den anderen, dass wir bald aufbrechen können."

Mein Vater nahm noch die wenigen Dinge, die noch in meinem Zimmer herum standen und ging mit ihnen nach draußen, nachdem er mir noch einen kurzen Kuss auf die Stirn gegeben hatte.

Es half nichts, ich konnte jetzt noch weiter in diesem leeren Raum stehen bleiben, mit meinem Kissen in der Hand und so tun, als wäre alles normal, als würde alles den gewohnten Gang gehen. Oder ich ging hinaus ins Freie, zu den Autos, um mit meiner Familie mein Zuhause zu verlassen.

Wir würden sicherlich wiederkommen, ich war mir sicher, allerdings erst Jahre später, wenn sich keiner mehr an uns erinnern konnte. Wenn mein Opa Charlie tot war. Vielleicht lebte sogar Jake nicht mehr, wer konnte das schon wissen?

Wenn die Vampire weg waren, dann gab es keine Gefahr mehr für ihre Stadt, sie brauchten sich nicht mehr verwandeln. Sie würden altern.

Ich blickte ein letztes Mal aus meinem Fenster, in den Wald, den ich so gut kannte.

Egal, wann wir wieder kommen würden, es wäre nie mehr das Selbe.

Ich atmete ein letztes Mal tief ein, schließlich wollte ich nicht erneut, diesmal vor meiner gesamten Familie, in Tränen ausbrechen.

Ich ging hinaus zu ihnen, nicht sicher, ob ich wirklich die Wasserausbrüche stand halten würde. Dennoch, wusste ich, dass wir hier weg mussten. Ich musste es hinter mich bringen, es half einfach nichts.

Es stand kaum jemand da, der uns verabschiedete. Nur Seth war gekommen, Jake, so meinte er, brachte es nicht über sein Herz, mich noch einmal zu verabschieden. Charlie war auch nicht gekommen, wir waren bereits gestern Früh bei ihm gewesen, um ihm Lebewohl zu sagen. Es hatte meine Mutter ganz schön mitgenommen, wahrscheinlich genauso sehr, wie mich die Sache mit Jake.

Ich hatte es mal wieder wunderbar hinbekommen. Jake traute sich nicht her, um uns zu verabschieden. Meinetwegen und nun konnte es meine ganze Familie ausbaden. Ich wusste, dass zu mindest meine Mutter sehr traurig darüber war, ich sah es ihr an und auch mein Vater schien nicht wirklich glücklich. Na gut, wir zogen weg, wer war da schon glücklich? Aber irgendwie war es anders. Es war anders, weil er nicht da war. Weil Jake sich nicht hertraute.

„Seth, sagst du Jake und den anderen in Namen von uns allen 'Auf Wiedersehen'? Würdest du das bitte tun?", hörte ich meine Mutter fragen.

„Ja, na klar..." Ich hörte an seiner Stimme, dass er den Tränen genauso nah war wie ich. Wieder einmal.

Ich versuchte sie herunter zu schlucken, es nicht noch schlimmer für alle zu machen, als es ohnehin schon war.

Vielleicht sollte ich aber auch nur für alle weinen, wo sie es schon nicht konnten.

Nein, das war idiotisch, ich würde mich zusammenreißen.

Ich ging auf Seth zu, umarmte ihn.

„Du wirst mir so fehlen... Großer Bruder. Vergiss das nicht, ja? Ich hoffe, wir sehen uns einmal wieder."

„Das hoffe ich doch auch, Nessie." Ich spürte wie er aufsah. „Vielleicht...Vielleicht kann ich euch ja mal besuchen?", fragend sah er zu meinem Vater.

„Ja, das würde uns alle sehr freuen, Seth. Du weißt ja, wo du uns finden kannst."

Er nickte und löste sich langsam aus meiner Umarmung. Wäre er menschlich gewesen, hätte er sicherlich nicht die Kraft dazu aufbringen können. Es erinnerte mich doch immer wieder, wie wenig Umgang ich mit Menschen hatte. Ein Mensch hätte meine Umarmung nicht einmal überlebt. Ich würde mich in der nächsten Zeit schnell daran gewöhnen müssen, meine Kraft zu kontrollieren, schließlich wollte ich keinen Massenmord verursachen. Es würde schwer werden für mich, wie so vieles.

„Tschüss Edward. Ich hoffe bis bald."

Und dann tat mein Vater etwas für ihn untypisches. Es ging schnell auf Seth zu und umarmte ihn. Die beiden verstanden sich zwar gut, zwischen ihnen war so etwas wie eine Freundschaft entstanden, trotzdem waren sie sich in all den Jahren noch nie so nah gekommen. Ich war mir sicher Vater wusste wie sehr Seth unser Umzug zu schaffen machte und wollte ihm so zeigen wie sehr auch er ihn vermissen würde.

Ich sah, wie Seth eine Träne die Wange hinunter lief, er wische sie jedoch schnell weg, offensichtlich mit der Absicht, dass sie niemand sah.

Ich stieg in das Auto meines Vaters, auf die Rückbank. Etwas anderes hatte ich ja sowieso nicht zu tun und herauszögern konnte ich auch nichts mehr. Es würde sowieso nichts nützen.

Mein Vater ließ Seth los, verabschiedete sich und stieg vor mir in das Auto ein. Die anderen winkten ihm zu und stiegen auch in ihre Autos ein. Meine Mutter gesellte sich noch zu uns, der Rest meiner Familie in Rosalies oder Carlisles Autos.

Ich sah auf dem Fenster und warf einen letzten Blick auf unser altes Haus, welches wir wohl für längere Zeit nicht mehr bewohnen würden. Es wirkte kalt und verlassen, abweisend auf mich.

Ich sah Seth alleine am Waldrand stehen, zu uns blickend. Ich versuchte zu lächeln, es misslang. Ich winkte ihm zu. Auch er hob seine Hand, jedoch versuchte er erst gar nicht, ein glückliches Gesicht aufzusetzen. Wenn er traurig war, dann zeigte er es und überspielte es nicht, wie so viele, so wie ich.

Mein Vater startete den Motor und fuhr langsam die Straße entlang, weg von meinem Zuhause.

Ich drehte mich um, als wir um die Ecke bogen und warf einen letzten Blick auf Seth. Noch nie hatte ich ihn so traurig gesehen, es zerbrach mir mein Herz. Schließlich war er so viel mehr als nur ein Freund, er gehörte für mich zur Familie.

Wir bogen in die große Hauptstraße ein und entfernten uns immer weiter von meiner Heimat. Auch hier warf ich einen letzten Blick zurück. Gerade als ich dies tat, schoben sich die Wolken auseinander und sie Sonne brach durch sie hindurch, beschien alles in ihrem goldenen Licht. Es wirkte so, als wollte sie uns verabschieden, sie hatte sich so selten gezeigt in den fünfeinhalb Jahren, in denen ich hier gewohnt hatte, dass es beinahe einem Wunder glich, dass sie ausgerechnet jetzt schien und es nicht regnete.

Ich wollte nicht weg, ich wollte dort bleiben, bei der einzigen Heimat, die ich je gekannt hatte. Bei meinen Freunden. Bei …Jake.

Dennoch, es war richtig, es war das Richtige, das einzig Richtige, was wir tun konnten, wir _mussten_ einfach weg.

Ich drehte mich wieder um und setzte mich normal in meinen Sitz. Es würde eine lange Fahrt werden, ich wusste nicht, wie ich sie überbrücken sollte. Wenn ich die ganze Zeit über nur nachdachte, dann würde ich wohl mich und auch meinen Vater mit meinen depressiven Gedanken in den Wahnsinn treiben.

Ich versuchte an nichts zu denken, schließlich war ich nicht die einzige, der es schwer fiel, von hier fortzumüssen. Auch meine Mutter hatte hier gelebt, ihre letzten Jahre als Mensch, ihre ersten Jahre als Vampir. Sie hatte hier meinen Vater kennen gelernt, die Liebe ihres Lebens und auch bis in alle Ewigkeit.

Meine Versuche scheiterten kläglich, an etwas Positives zu denken. Ich lehnte den Kopf gegen das Fenster und schloss die Augen, doch auch mein Versuch zu schlafen, wollte nicht so wirklich glücken.

Ich musste schließlich doch irgendwann eingeschlafen sein, als ich erwachte, erkannte ich schon meine Umgebung nicht mehr, sie war mir völlig fremd.

„Na Nessie, gut geschlafen?", fragte mich meine Muter, die sofort bemerkt hatte, dass ich wach war.

„Ging so." Ich wusste einfach nicht, was ich erwidern sollte. Wie konnte ich nur gut geschlafen haben, wenn ich gerade so gut wie alles hinter mir ließ, was mir etwas bedeutete?

„Wie lange fahren wir noch?"

Mein Vater drehte sich ein wenig zu mir um, behielt jedoch die Fahrbahn vage in Sicht.

„Noch eine Weile. Bestimmt noch zwei Stunden."

Ich seufzte.

„Können wir eine Pause machen? Ich habe Hunger."

Mein Vater nickte und ich wusste, er würde bald Halt machen.

Nach ein paar Minuten hielt mein Vater bei einer Raststätte an. Die anderen aßen natürlich nichts, setzten sich aber trotzdem zu mir, als ich meine Suppe löffelte.

Die Stimmung war gedrückt, Jasper versuchte sie zwar aufzuheitern, was ihm auch ein wenig gelang, aber sobald er wieder außer Sichtweite war, kamen die dumpfen und verzweifelten Gefühle zurück.

Ich aß schweigend, genauso wie die anderen neben mir saßen. So würde das Essen schneller gehen und außerdem... Außerdem war ich mir nicht sicher, was ich hätte sagen können. Und ging es doch allen gleich. Ich hoffte es würde sich bald legen, der Schmerz und die Sehnsucht nach einer heilen Welt.

Nach zwei Stunden waren wir schließlich angekommen, bei unserem neuen Zuhause. Nein, es war nur für mich neu und für meine Mutter, der Rest meiner Familie hatte hier bereits einmal vor Jahren gewohnt.

Ich wusste nicht wofür vorher mein jetziges Zimmer herhalten musste, man sah es ihm nicht an. Alles war für mich umgeräumt und eingerichtet worden.

Ich erkannte ein paar Möbel, die ich schon vorher in meinem Zimmer zu stehen hatte, ein paar neue waren auch dabei, so zum Beispiel mein Bett, welches ich dringend neu gebraucht hatte.

Mein altes Einzelbett, das ich vorher aus Platzgründen besaß, war gegen ein großes und bequem aussehendes Doppelbett getauscht worden.

Doch meine Aufmerksamkeit fesselte etwas anderes, etwas, das ich wohl meinem Vater zu verdanken hatte und das an meiner Wand hing.

Na ja hing war wohl falsch, es war an die Wand gemalt.

Direkt über meinem Bett sah ich zwei Wölfe, liegend, aneinander gekuschelt. Sie sahen Seth und Jake sehr ähnlich und ich konnte mir vorstellen, dass dies auch die Absicht meines Vaters gewesen war. Nun, vielleicht hatte Esme ihm dabei geholfen, ich wusste es nicht genau.

Ich sah mich weiter um und entdeckte noch fünfzehn weitere Wölfe, im Zimmer an den Wänden verteilt. Ich konnte sie alle einer Person zuordnen, sie waren wirklich gut getroffen. Ich sah erneut zu der Abbildung von Jake. Sie war mit Abstand meine Liebste, mit Seth an seiner Seite. Er würde nun immer über mich wachen, wenn ich schlief. Das Bild verschwamm, ich weinte schon wieder.

Dieses Mal waren es keine Tränen der Trauer, jedenfalls nicht nur. Es war so gut Jake so dicht bei mir zu wissen, auch, wenn es nicht der richtige Jake und die Wand kalt war, im Gegensatz zu ihm.

Vielleicht würde die Zeit hier doch nicht ganz so schlimm werden, wie befürchtet. Ich hoffte es.

„Danke Daddy." flüsterte ich und ich war mich sicher, er hatte es gehört.

„Gern" hörte ich es von unten durch die Wände zurück.

Also war er es wirklich gewesen.

„Nessie, Liebes, wenn ich dir beim Einräumen helfen soll, dann sag Bescheid, ich würde mich freuen. Du könntest zum Beispiel..." Alice war schneller in mein Zimmer gelangt, als ich gucken konnte. Und das sollte schon was heißen...

„Danke Alice" schnitt ich ihr das Wort ab. „Ich schaff das schon."

Sie schaute ein wenig enttäuscht drein. „Aber wenn du Hilfe brauchst, dann holst du mich, ja?"

„Ja"

Schnell war sie davon geflitzt, wohl um die restliche Wohnung einzurichten. Wenigstens einer hatte seine Freude. Vielleicht wäre ich auch etwas optimistischer, wenn ich in die Zukunft gucken könnte.

Ich entdeckte meine Kartons in einer Ecke stehen, in der Quils Wolfsgestalt gemalt war. Es war so komisch ihn ohne Claire zu sehen.

Ich machte mich daran, meine Sachen einzuräumen, meine Kleidung in meinen überdimensionalen großen Kleiderschrank.

Als ich bei meinem vierten Karton angelangt war, stieß ich auf die Bilder, die ich erst vor kurzen eingepackt hatte. Vorsichtig nahm ich sie heraus, sie waren alle unbeschädigt. Lange überlegte ich, wo ich sie hinstellen sollte, fragte schließlich Alice um Rat.

Wir fanden ein geeignetes Plätzchen gegenüber meinem Bett. So würde ich immer vor dem Einschlafen auf Jake sehen können.

Irgendwie fand ich die Zeichnungen ja kindisch- so etwas machte man nur mit kleinen Kindern. Trotzdem, ich konnte nicht leugnen, dass sie mich riesig gefreut hatten, zumal sie wirklich wunderschön waren.

Nach weiteren zwei Kisten war ich fertig mit Einräumen und ich sah mich zufrieden in meinem Zimmer um.

Es war eigentlich das genaue Gegenteil von meinem alten, aber ich war mir sicher, hier könnte ich eine Weile aushalten.

Ich hörte, wie mir der Magen knurrte, also ging ich hinunter in die Küche und sah bereits, wie meine Mutter mir mein Essen zubereitete.

Es würde wohl noch einige Zeit dauern, bis ich mich vollkommen in dem neuen Haus zu Recht finden würde, es war um so vieles größer als mein altes Familienhaus.

Mein Essen war fertig, ich hatte gar nicht gemerkt, wie lange ich dort gesessen und gegrübelt hatte. Sie hatte mir Nudeln gekocht, ich aß sie normalerweise recht gerne, heute jedoch schmeckte alles nach Nichts. Schon vorhin in der Raststätte hatte ich dieses Phänomen bemerkt.

Ich aß langsam, war nach einer halben Stunde fertig und verabschiedete mich von meiner Familie, dass ich nun schlafen gehen würde. Hoffnung hatte ich so gut wie keine, dass ich auch nur ein Auge zubekommen würde.

Ich ging die Treppe hinauf, mein Zimmer lag im ersten Stock und suchte mir meine Schlafsachen heraus.

Als ich endlich im Bett lag, merkte ich, wie erschöpft ich wirklich war.

Ich sah auf das Wandbild, das Jake darstellte und das letzte, was ich sah, bevor ich in einen traumlosen Schlaf fiel, waren seine Augen, die auf mich hinabschauten.

Ich fühlte mich so sicher wie früher, als er noch wirklich neben mir lag.

Mit diesem Gefühl schlief ich ein.


	9. Ein neuer Anfang

**Kapitel 8**

**Ein neuer Anfang**

Als ich an diesem Morgen erwachte, war mir erst nicht klar woran das lag. Ich war müde und draußen war es noch dunkel.

Doch als ich ein, zweimal blinzelte, stelle ich fest, dass mich jemand leicht an der Schulter berührte und schüttelte.

Ich grummelte in meine Bettdecke hinein. Dass mein Vater keinen Schlaf brauchte, war ja schön, aber das hieß noch lange nicht, dass es mir genauso ging.

Und dann fiel es mir wieder ein. Er tat es nicht, um mich zu ärgern, sondern nur, da ich keinen Wecker hatte. Heute würde mein erster Schultag sein. Juhu.

Ich hatte schon Angst davor gehabt, als man mir mitgeteilt hatte, dass ich zur Schule gehen müsste. Ich hatte Angst davor, ausgegrenzt zu werden, nicht akzeptiert zu werden von den anderen, von den Menschen, nur, weil ich nicht so war, wie sie.

Wahrscheinlich sollte es mir nichts ausmachen, meine Eltern kamen damit auch klar, sie mussten damit klar kommen. Aber tief in meinem Inneren wollte ich zu anderen gehören, jetzt, wo ich all meine Freunde in Forks gelassen hatte und ich in diesem Kaff leben musste.

„Nessie, du musst langsam aufstehen, sonst kommen wir zu spät." Mein Vater schaute mich erwartungsvoll an. Ich seufzte und setzte mich wenigstens auf, um ihm zu zeigen, dass ich mich gleich für meinen ersten Schultag fertig machen würde.

Ihm schien dies zu genügen und verließ darauf mein Zimmer.

Ich suchte mir meine Sachen zusammen, verschwand im Bad und duschte ausgiebig. Eigentlich hätte ich mich beeilen sollen, aber sobald ich unter der Dusche stand, war alle Hektik vergessen. Wir würden schon nicht zu spät kommen. Meine Eltern würden dafür sorgen, und wenn sie mich Huckepack nehmen würden.

Nachdem ich fertig geduscht hatte, kämmte ich ausgiebig meine roten Locken, die mir mittlerweile fast bis zur Hüfte reichten, ehe ich sie mit zusammen band und hinunter zu den anderen ging.

Alice, Jasper, Rosalie und Emmett würden ebenfalls wieder in der Highschool starten, ehe sie dann auf das Collage wechseln würden, damit wir länger hier wohnen bleiben könnten.

Ich wusste, dass keiner von ihnen Lust hatte, wieder in die Schule zu gehen- sie kannten bereits den gesamten Lehrstoff auswendig und hätten ihn sicherlich besser vermitteln können, als so mancher Lehrer. Auch mir hatten sie schon einiges beigebracht, ich war einfach neugierig gewesen, hatte so viel wissen, so viel lernen wollen. Ich glaubte, ich würde ganz gut mit meinen Mitschülern mithalten können, auch, wenn ich vielleicht die eine oder andere Wissenslücke hatte. Das würde nichts ausmachen, ich lernte schnell und ich merkte mir alles gut, man brauchte mir Dinge selten zweimal erklären.

Zumindest meine Familie brauchte das nicht, mal sehen wie ich mit den Lehrern zu Recht kommen würde. Aber eigentlich war ich wirklich zuversichtlich. Vielleicht gab es dort ja auch ein paar nette Menschen, mit denen ich reden konnte?

Vielleicht würde ich ja sogar Freunde finden? Diese Vorstellung war seltsam, ich war bisher noch nie mit _normalen_ Menschen befreundet gewesen. Noch nie mit richtigen Menschen. Wölfe zählten ja wohl nicht zu ihnen.

Aber wenn ich überlegte, hatte ich bisher auch noch nie wirklichen Kontakt zu Menschen gehabt, wenn man meinen Opa nicht mitzählte.

Na ja, einen Versuch würde es wohl Wert sein.

Ich ging in das Wohnzimmer, wo sich auch schon meine Familie versammelt hatte, offensichtlich nur noch auf mich wartend. Sie sagten es nicht, aber ich war mir dessen sicher.

Zur Bestätigung meiner Gedanken, obwohl sie nur Dad hören konnte, standen sie alle auf und nahmen sich ihre Taschen.

Nicht, dass sie sie gebraucht hätten, aber die Tarnung war wichtig. Ein Mensch konnte sich unmöglich alles im Kopf behalten.

Wir gingen hinaus zu unseren Autos. Die Sonne schien heute nicht, sie schien hier selten, fast so wie in Forks, nur, dass es hier kaum regnete. Bei Sonnenschein hätte meine Familie mich kaum begleiten können. Ich fragte mich, ob ich wohl dann alleine in die Schule gehen müsste, oder ob ich auch zu Hause bleiben könnte.

„Komm Nessie, du fährst bei uns mit." hörte ich meinen Vater sagen. Mommy war schon in seinen Volvo eingestiegen- er hatte sich einfach noch nicht von ihm trennen können, obwohl es bereits bessere Wagen gab. Vielleicht war es so auch ganz gut, wenn wir ein_ altes _Auto hatten. Wir würden nicht ganz so auffallen. Obwohl selbst der Volvo hier zu den neusten Gegenständen zählte, die fahren konnten.

Die Fahrt über sagten wir nichts, ich wusste nicht wieso meine Eltern so ruhig waren, mir jedenfalls war ein wenig schlecht. So viele neue Dinge auf einmal, ich hoffte ich würde nicht hoffnungslos überfordert mit allem sein. Na ja gut, meine Familie würde bei mir sein, sie alle.

Wir hatten uns darauf geeinigt, dass ich offiziell Daddys Schwester war und nicht seine Tochter. Es würde so vieles einfacher machen und vielen Fragen entgegenwirken. Wir hatten die selbe Haarfarbe, sahen uns überhaupt recht ähnlich. Es würde seltsam für mich werden, ihn mit _Bruder_ anzureden, ich würde es versuchen sein zu lassen.

Es dauerte nicht lange, da hatten wir das Gelände der Highschool erreicht. Dad fuhr nun viel langsamer, um nicht noch mehr aufzufallen, als wir es eh tun würden und suchte schließlich einen Parkplatz. Alice parkte ihr Auto neben unserem, ehe wir schließlich alle ausstiegen.

Nicht nur für mich war die Situation neu, auch für die anderen war die Schule unbekannt. Sie war erst in den letzten Jahren gebaut worden.

Schon als ich aus dem Auto stieg, ging es los. Alle starrten mich an. Ich fühlte mich unwohl neben meiner Familie. Tatsächlich starrten sie _uns_ an, aber es spielte keine Rolle für mich. Es war schrecklich, genauso hatte ich es mir in meinen schlimmsten Fantasien vorgestellt. Es würde der reinste Albtraum werden.

Ich spürte die kalte Hand meines Vaters auf meinem Rücken. „Es wird besser werden, Spatz.", in seiner Stimme schwang Überzeugung mit, „Wenn sie sich erst einmal an uns gewöhnt haben, beachten sie uns gar nicht mehr."

Ich wollte ihm glauben, jedoch schien das in dieser Situation, in der wir uns gerade befanden, fast unmöglich.

Meine Familie versammelte sich um mich, sodass ich in ihrer Mitte stand. Es war wohl eine beschützende Geste, vielleicht sollte sie mir auch etwas Mut geben, ich wusste es nicht genau, jedoch verfehlte sie ihre Wirkung, egal welche es hatte sein sollen. Ich fühlte mich eingesperrt zwischen ihnen, gehindert daran, fliehen zu können.

Zusammen gingen wir so zum Sekretariat. Es war erstaunlich groß und hell. Es überraschte mich ein wenig, in meinen Gedanken war es immer ein kleiner, dunkler Raum gewesen, mit einem Tresen, hinter dem eine kleine kugelige Frau saß, die vor lauter Kurzsichtigkeit nichts mehr sehen konnte. Scheinbar war meine Fantasie gewaltig mit mir durchgegangen, denn uns begrüßte keine kugelige Frau, sondern ein sehr nett lächelnder Mann.

„Ihr müsst wohl die Cullens sein?" hörte ich ihn fragen. Er musterte uns genauer und ich war mir sicher, dass mir seine Gedanken nicht gefallen hätten. Die meisten Menschen beneideten uns, weil wir einfach zu schön auf sie wirkten. Ich konnte es ihnen nicht verübeln, dennoch nervte es mich irgendwie.

„Ja, genau, wir sollten uns hier melden, damit wir unsere Stundenpläne bekommen." Ich wusste nicht warum, aber da keines meiner Familienmitglieder reagiert hatte, hatte ich mich zu einer Antwort durchgerungen. Vielleicht war ich aber auch nur zu ungeduldig gewesen, um auf eine Reaktion von ihnen zu warten.

Wir hatten uns darauf geeinigt, uns in der Schule als eine Familie auszugeben. Es würde zwar schwer für sie alle werden, nicht zu zeigen, dass sie in einer Beziehung waren, aber man konnte so vieles als Geschwisterliebe auslegen, dass es den anderen sicherlich kaum auffallen würde. Carlisle und Esme hatten uns alle adoptiert, weil unsere Eltern gestorben waren... Eine seltsame Ausrede, aber es würde sicherlich sich niemand durchringen können, uns darüber auszufragen. Und wenn sie es taten, dann war eben ein Familientreffen und unsere Eltern sind bei Besorgungen mit dem Auto ums Leben gekommen. Nun ja, es ging kaum dümmer, aber was soll's...

Sie würden uns alles glauben und sei es noch so ein Schwachsinn. Alleine mein Vater hatte genügend Überzeugungskraft, um sämtlichen Frauen der Stadt sonst was glaubhaft machen zu können.

Der Mann kramte in seinen Schubladen. Es dauerte und sein Gewühle wurde immer hektischer.

Bitte, bitte, lass ihn jetzt nicht sagen, dass er unsere Stundenpläne nicht finden kann, flehte ich innerlich.

Er schaute etwas verwirrt, drehte sich schließlich um.

„Elina, weißt du zufällig, wo die Stundenpläne für die Cullens sind?"

Die Antwort kam von einem Nebenraum, den ich vorher nicht bemerkt hatte. Ich war heute irgendwie ziemlich abgelenkt.

„Schau mal in der Akte nach, ich glaube, da müssten sie sein."

Er kramte wieder, doch scheinbar fand er auch dort nichts. „Es tut mir Leid, ich bin gleich wieder da." Er verschwand durch eine Tür in einen dahinter gelegenen Raum. Ich hörte wie er einen Computer einschaltete und dann wild mit der Maus herumklickte, bis dann der Drucker einen Auftrag bekam und mehrere Seiten Papier ausspuckte. Wenn alles an dieser Schule so gut organisiert sein sollte wie dieser Mann konnte es noch heiter werden. Oder stellte ich zu hohe Ansprüche?

„Na das ist doch mal ein guter Anfang..." hörte ich Rosalie, meine Tante- nein, von nun an offiziell meine _Schwester_, grummeln.

„Sch, ihm ist es eh schon unangenehm" hörte ich meinen Vater- Bruder nehmen mir leise murmeln.

„Na und? Wenn das so weiter geht, dann gibt es gleich am ersten Schultag schon Tote." Ich wusste, sie meinte es nicht ernst, ich fühlte mich genauso wie Rosalie- einfach genervt von der Schlampigkeit.

Ich fragte mich, ob der Drucker derart kaputt war, dass er so viel Zeit zum Drucken brauchte, oder ob er einfach nur alt war. Vielleicht war der Mann aber auch einfach nur unfähig.

Der Mann kam mit einem Stapel Papier in der Hand zurück in unseren Raum und überreichte uns die Stundenpläne - freudig strahlend, offensichtlich stolz den Drucker besiegt zu haben.

Jasper gab mir meinen Plan, welchen ich nun musterte.

Ich hatte Glück, zumindest heute hatte ich in jeder Stunde ein Familienmitglied um mich herum. Morgen würde ich eine Stunde alleine durchstehen müssen, aber ich machte mir kaum Sorgen. Wenn ich erst einmal begriffen hatte, wie hier der Ablauf war, dann würde das Morgen kein Problem für mich werden, davon war ich überzeugt.

Wir waren dank des Druckers zu spät, als wir den ersten Raum im zweiten Stock erreichten, in dem ich heute Geschichte zusammen mit Alice haben würde.

Es war nicht wirklich so, dass ich übermäßig gespannt auf das Fach war. Meine Familie, vor allem Carlisle, hatte mir viel von früher erzählt.

Ich war über den Lehrer wirklich überrascht. Ich hatte gehört, dass viele ihre Geschichtsstunden nur auf Amerika bezogen, doch dieser hier war anders. Er ließ sich nicht von uns stören, als wir in der Stunde zu unseren Plätzen gingen. Ich war verwundert, dass er etwas über europäische Frühgeschichte erzählte und schließlich mit den Römern anfing.

Ich konnte den Zusammenhang zwar nicht so ganz erklären, aber gut, mit den Römern kannte ich mich ein wenig aus.

Die Stunden schien sich in die Länge zu ziehen, ich wusste nicht, wie meine Familie das aushielt- sie nahmen den Unterrichtsstoff bestimmt schon zum fünften Mal durch und mich langweilte es jetzt schon beinahe zu Tode.

Ich unterdrückte ein Gähnen, als die Schulglocke läutete und Alice und mich erlöste.

Sie hatte alles gewusst, jedes noch so kleine Detail und es schüchterte mich doch tatsächlich etwas ein.

Und scheinbar ging es nicht nur mir so, die anderen fanden uns, nein, vor allem Alice, auch tatsächlich ziemlich merkwürdig.

„Du solltest dich vielleicht das nächste Mal ein wenig mehr zurückhalten mit deinen Antworten." schlug ich ihr vor.

Sie schien jedoch gar nicht begeistert „Ach was, sie gewöhnen sich noch daran. Das ist jetzt nur, weil sie uns noch nicht kennen."

Sie schien es wirklich nicht zu verstehen.

Ich brauchte nicht auf meinen Stundenplan sehen, ich wusste, welches Fach ich jetzt hatte. Biologie.

Also ging ich einen Stock niedriger und traf mich mit meinen Eltern. Ich wusste nicht wie mein Vater es ertrug seit mehreren Jahrzehnten immer die gleichen Fächer zu besuchen. War er wahnsinnig?

Nun ja, wenigstens hatte er nun seine Frau bei sich. Und seine Tochter.

Wir gingen gemeinsam in den Raum, meine Eltern suchten sich einen Tisch zu zweit. Ich schaute mich im Raum nach weiteren Plätzen um und fand nur einen ganz hinten, neben einem streng riechenden Jungen. Ich dankte meinen Eltern in Gedanken und war mir sicher, dass mein Vater die Botschaft verstand.

Wieso hatte ich nur immer solch ein Pech? Na ja, vielleicht konnte ich ja Überzeugungsarbeit leisten und den Platz mit jemanden tauschen. Wenn ich mich nur bemühen würde, dann würde der Junge, drei Reihen vor mir, sicherlich mit mir tauschen...

Nur dafür musste ich ihn wohl erst einmal näher kommen können. Heut war wohl eindeutig nicht mein Tag. Hätte mein Vater nicht mit mir tauschen können? Er musste nicht atmen, im Gegensatz zu mir. Aber ich konnte verstehen, dass er neben Mommy sitzen wollte.

Arg, ich wandte mich ab zum Atmen, ja so würde es gehen.

Hoffentlich würden wir heute keine Versuche mit einander machen müssen. Hoffentlich nicht. Bitte nicht, ich würde es nicht aushalten.

Wenigstens einmal in meinem Leben wurden meine Gebete erhört.

Wir sollten uns in Gruppen zusammenfinden, um unterschiedliche Themen zu bearbeiten.

Ich stand schon, wollte zu meinen Eltern, mich ihnen anschließen, als unser Lehrer, Mr. Tanner, uns in Gruppen aufteilte. Ich kam in eine kleine Gruppe. Nur ein Junge und ich. Selbst meine Eltern wurden aufgeteilt, wahrscheinlich wollte Mr. Tanner sehen, wie gut wir in Gruppen mit fremden Leuten arbeiten konnten. Mommy bekam meinen Sitznachbar ab.

Ich konnte mir ein hämisches Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Es war gemein, das wusste ich und versuchte wieder ernster zu schauen.

Mein Partner war recht nett, er hieß Oliver.

Er war niemand von der Sorte, der einen nur anstarrte, wie mein eigentlicher Sitznachbar, den ich Gott sei Dank für heute losgeworden war.

„Ihr seit also neu in der Stadt?" Er versuchte mich zum Reden zu bringen, ich wusste nicht genau, was ich tun sollte. Ich blickte kurz zu meinen Vater, er nickte mir bloß zu. Augen zu und durch.

„Ja, wir sind erst vor kurzen hierher gezogen." Dass wir seit drei Wochen bereits hier wohnten, brauchte er ja nicht wissen.

„Und wo habt ihr vorher gewohnt?"

„In Forks, das ist in der Nähe von Seattle."

Ich hoffte, es würde ihm genügen.

„Das ist aber ganz schön weit weg." Er wollte eine Antwort, ich wusste es, aber ich wollte ihm nicht den Grund sagen, weshalb wir hierher gezogen waren. Nein, ich_ konnte _nicht.

„Ja das stimmt."

Er war mir sympathisch, aber irgendwie war er ziemlich neugierig. Wenn es so weiter ging und ich öfter mit ihm zusammenarbeiten würde, dann würde ich mich noch irgendwann verraten, würde meine Familie verraten.

Wir merkten gar nicht wirklich wie die Zeit verging, als mich plötzlich unser Lehrer, Mr. Tanner, aufrief.

„Miss Renesmee Cullen, ihr Thema war der Zitronensäurezyklus, nicht wahr? Was können sie uns denn darüber erzählen?"

„Der Zitronensäurezyklus, ähm, ja öhm..." ehrlich gesagt hatte ich keine Ahnung was er von mir wollte. Irgendwie hatte ich mir unser Thema nicht einmal angeguckt.

„Ja, nennen sie mir bitte den Zweck, die Produkte und die Edukte."

Ich war verloren. Hätte mich mein Nachbar nicht so zugequatscht, dann, und ich war mir sicher, hätte ich es bestimmt verstanden und auch die Frage beantworten können.

Plötzlich war mir Oliver nicht mehr ganz so sympathisch wie vorher, aber er beantworte wenigstens die Frage an meiner Stelle. Scheinbar hatte ich ein echtes Genie neben mir sitzen, der alles schon konnte.

„Mr. Gare, das nächste Mal halten sie Miss Cullen bitte nicht von ihrer Arbeit ab." war nur alles, was Mr. Tanner dazu sagte.

Ihn störte es scheinbar wenig ermahnt worden zu sein, denn kaum konzentrierte sich der Lehrer auf die nächste Gruppe, laberte er wieder wie ein Wasserfall.

Ich erfuhr, dass er schon seit seiner Geburt hier lebte, welche Leute er schon seit Jahren kannte, welche er mochte und welche nicht. Ich hörte geduldig zu, auch, wenn mir die Namen alle samt nichts sagten, Jordan, der meines stinkenden Sitznachbarn ausgenommen. Er sagte mir, im Grunde sei Jordan wohl ein netter Kerl.

Als endlich, nach einer Ewigkeit, das erlösende Klingeln ertönte, hastete ich nach Draußen auf den Flur, und atmete tief durch. Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein. Ich war erst seit zwei Schulstunden hier und schon hatte es jemand geschafft, mich halb in den Wahnsinn zu treiben.

Meine Eltern kamen nun auch zu mir und gemeinsam gingen wir in die Cafeteria.

Ich holte mir etwas zu Essen, genau wie sie, nur hatte nur ich tatsächlich vor es zu essen. Eigentlich brauchten sie sich gar nichts kaufen, es wäre doch genauso auffällig oder nicht?

Wir setzten uns zu siebt an einen Tisch, der etwas abseits stand. Natürlich waren wir der volle Punkt der Aufmerksamkeit, weshalb sich meine Familie dazu durchrang, auch etwas zu essen. Alles andere wäre bloß seltsam gewesen.

Ich merkte wie sich meine Tante Alice neben mir versteifte, sie hatte wohl eine Vision. Fragend schaute ich sie an und als sie mir nicht antworte, wandte ich mich an meinen Vater.

„Nachher", hörte ich nur meinen Vater sagen. Na toll. Jetzt hatte ich noch vier elendlange Schuldstunden vor mir und mir wurde nicht einmal das wahrscheinlichste aufregendste des Tages erzählt. Wirklich super.

„Na Nessie, was ist los? Du siehst so gelangweilt aus?" Emmett schaute mich an, während er seine Frage stellte.

Ich schaute ihn an, wohl mit einem etwas dümmlichen Gesichtsausdruck. Meinte er das wirklich ernst?

„Nein, das hier ist das Beste, was ich je erleben durfte..." sagte ich sarkastisch.

Es war unfassbar, dass ich tatsächlich Schulschluss hatte.

Die Stunden hatten sich so gezogen, ich hatte mir so sehr gewünscht, dass jemand da gewesen wäre, um sie mir zu erleichtern. Genauer- er hätte da sein sollen.

Er fehlte mir und ich merkte es. In Englisch saß zwei Reihen vor mir ein Junge, der mich genauso anlächelte, wie er. In Mathe hatte einer dieselbe Hautfarbe, im Gang der Nächste dieselbe Haarfarbe. In Sport hieß sogar einer Jacob. Es war lächerlich und raubte mir den letzten Nerv. Egal, wo ich hinschaute, alles erinnerte mich an ihn.

Und dabei nütze es doch nichts, da er nicht hier war. Und er würde auch nicht kommen, er war dort bei seinem Rudel, bei seinem Vater.

Ich sollte es langsam akzeptieren, es wäre besser so. Ich musste darüber hinweg kommen. Und dennoch konnte ich nichts daran ändern, wie ich für ihn fühlte. Ich vermisste ihn so sehr, dass ich beinahe körperlich Schmerzen spürte. Ich brauchte ihn und durfte ihn doch nicht haben.

Mein Vater schob mich vorsichtig ins Auto. Natürlich hatte er jedes einzelne Wort meiner Gedanken gehört.

Ich spürte den wissenden Blick meiner Mutter auf mir ruhen, natürlich wusste sie, bei wem ich mit meinen Gedanken war.

Vielleicht sollte ich erst wieder in Selbstmitleid verfallen, wenn ich allein war, so würde ich wenigstens die letzten Personen, die übrig geblieben waren, die ich liebte, nicht auch noch verletzen.

Die Fahrt nach Hause verlief schweigend, auch, als wir schließlich ankamen und ausstiegen. Dort wartete schon Esme auf mich, ich hatte eigentlich nie von ihr als Oma denken können, nannte sie aber immer so. Es freute sie. „Und, wie war der erste Schultag?", fragte sie in die Runde, schaute aber mich an. Die anderen grummelten irgendetwas vor sich hin, ich erhaschte ein "Langweilig, wie immer" und ein "Wenn ich das noch ein paar Jahre machen muss, dann sterbe ich an Langeweile" von Emmett, aber ich versuchte, etwas freudig zu klingen, auch wenn es mir wahrscheinlich misslingen würde.

„Es war ganz gut, ich habe schon ein paar nette Leute kennen gelernt." In Gedanken fragte ich mich selbst, wen ich meinte, ich hatte nur mit Oliver gesprochen und der ging mir eigentlich auf den Geist. Um meine Worte zu bekräftigen, nahm ich sie bei meiner Hand und zeigte ihr alles, was ich dachte, was halbwegs erfreulich aussah.

Esme lächelte mich glücklich an, als sie alles gesehen hatte, umarmte mich und führte mich ins Haus.

Bilder sagten manchmal einfach mehr als Worte.


	10. Versuchung

**Kapitel 9**

**Versuchung**

Nachdem Esme von mir erfahren hatte, wie es mir an meinem ersten Tag in der Schule ergangen war, ging ich in die Küche, und fing an, mir mein Essen zu kochen, da ich hungrig war, das bisschen Essen in der Mittagspause hatte wohl nicht ausgereicht.

Wir hatten nicht mehr viel im Kühlschrank, daher war meine Auswahl natürlich recht begrenzt. Ich beschloss mir Spaghetti zu kochen, während Esme bereits auf der Couch saß und meinen Vater über seinen Schultag ausfragte.

Sie wollte alles ganz genau wissen, wie jeder sich gefühlt hatte, was uns einzelnen widerfahren war.

Mein Vater log so gut er konnte, ich bemerkte es und wusste, dass er es nicht böse meinte, er wollte Esme nur unnötigen Kummer ersparen, den sie sicherlich hätte, wenn sie die Wahrheit wissen würde. Wenn sie wissen würde, dass wir es alle kaum in der Stadt aushielten und wieder zurück wollten.

Vielleicht traf Letzteres aber auch nur auf mich zu, ich war mir nicht ganz sicher.

Jedenfalls schien Esme zufrieden mit dem Bericht von Vater, er erzählte fast nur positives. Wenn sie es doch bemerkte, dann reagierte sie nicht drauf, vielleicht bemerkte sie es aber auch wirklich nicht, dass mein Vater Teile in seiner Erzählung ausließ.

Schließlich war er am Ende angelangt, als ihm doch noch etwas einfiel und weiter mit unbekümmert verstellter Stimme berichtete.

Ich hatte mich derweil mit meinen Nudeln neben ihn gesetzt und aß genüsslich meine Portion, die ich schon bald leer geschaufelt hatte.

„Alice hatte vorhin eine Vision gehabt, als wir in der Cafeteria saßen."

Nun erinnerte ich mich auch daran, wie Alice kurz bewegungslos an unserem Tisch gesessen hatte.

Die Neugier ergriff mich, doch ich wusste, dass mein Vater, oder Alice, mich und meine Familie bald aufklären würden, also sagte ich nichts weiter, sondern wartete, bis einer der Beiden das Wort ergriff, was auch prompt geschah.

„Wir bekommen bald Besuch." Hörte ich Alice hinter mir sagen.

Besuch.

Ich hatte keine Ahnung, ob alle außer mir, ihre Aussage komplett verstanden- mein Vater tat es zweifelsohne- ich jedoch wurde kaum der Bedeutung bewusst, die Alice uns hatte mitteilen wollen.

Sicher, Besuch bekamen wir nicht oft, schon gar nicht seitdem wir umgezogen waren, aber das war doch nicht gleich ein Grund, eine Familienversammlung einzuberufen! Oder doch? Mir wurde klar, warum Alice sich so verhielt, wie sie es tat.

Es lag nicht daran, _dass_ wir Besuch bekamen, sondern _wer_ uns hier begrüßen würde. Ohne dass ich es kontrollieren konnte, begann mein Herz schneller zu schlagen, mir wurde erst bewusst, dass es alle im Raum hören konnten, als sie mich besorgt ansahen.

Sie mussten es einfach mitbekommen haben, dass sich etwas in den letzten Sekunden mit mir verändert hatte, schließlich besaß ich das einzige Herz hier im Raum, das noch fähig war zu schlagen.

Mir war das Starren von ihnen unangenehm, es war mir einfach heute zuviel, von wirklich _jedem_ angestarrt zu werden. Ich wusste, dass sich meine Familie nicht mit einem Lächeln beruhigen lassen würde, nicht solange mein Körper sich so untypisch verhielt und ihnen Anlass zur Besorgnis ließ.

Wieder einmal hasste ich meinen Körper, dass ich so anders war, als meine Familie, anders war, als die Menschen, die mich von nun an täglich umgeben würden. Die einzigen, die mir ähnlich waren, waren die Wölfe. Jake war wie ich. Und nun waren alle so weit weg von mir und ich war allein, von meinesgleichen keine Spur.

Vielleicht nahm Jasper meine Stimmungsschwankungen wahr, ich wusste es nicht sicher, ich wollte es auch nicht wissen.

„Wer wird kommen?", fragte ich deshalb, noch bevor _mich_ jemand etwas fragen konnte, auf das ich wahrscheinlich nicht antworten konnte und wollte.

„Nessie, ist alles in Ordnung?" Mein Onkel Jasper musterte mich besorgt. Also hatte er es bemerkt, wie ich trauriger geworden war, als ich an Ja-. Ich unterbrach mich in Gedanken.

Ich verbat mir seinen Namen zu denken, wenn es nötig sein würde. Ich wollte keinen mehr unglücklich machen, auch nicht Jasper, er sollte sich nicht unnötig um mich sorgen.

„Wer wird kommen?", fragte ich erneut, auch um die ungeliebte Frage, die mir eben gestellt worden war, nicht beantworten zu müssen, aber auch, weil ich wirklich wissen wollte, was auf meine Familie und mich bald zukommen würde.

Als mir Alice nicht antwortete, sondern mich bloß weiterhin besorgt musterte, wandte ich mich an meinen Vater, der einzige in diesem Raum, der außer Alice wusste, was eigentlich los war. Er wusste natürlich auch, was in mir vor sich ging.

„Es ist alles gut, Nessie, kein Grund zur Sorge. Es wird nichts Schlimmes passieren, du wirst dich sogar freuen, wenn du hörst, wer bald kommen wird."

Mein Vater versuchte mich aufzuheitern, es gelang ihm sogar tatsächlich, ich fühlte mich besser. Vielleicht lag es aber auch an Jasper, ich konnte mir nie sicher in seiner Anwesenheit sein.

„Zarafina hat sich entschlossen uns ‚Hallo' zu sagen."

Alice hörte sich vergnügt an.

Ich freute mich auf den Besuch, obwohl wir nicht wussten, wann er kommen würde. Alice meinte, es wäre noch vor dem Winter, sie hatte keinen Schnee gesehen, der in dieser Gegend typisch für die kalte Jahreszeit war. Aber vor dem Winter, konnte theoretisch auch erst nächstes Jahr bedeuten.

Nichts desto trotz freute ich mich, es war die erste Nachricht, die mich aus tiefsten Herzen zum Lächeln brachte, seit wir aus Forks weggezogen waren.

Die Freude hielt an, selbst zwei Wochen später war ich noch gut gelaunt. Ich war auch irgendwie erleichtert, dass es wirklich eine gute und keine schlechte Nachricht gewesen war.

Aber um ehrlich zu sein, war es nicht nur der Besuch, der mich so glücklich machte, ich hatte in der Schule viele neue Bekanntschaften gemacht. Ich hoffte, dass aus den Bekanntschaften bald Freunde werden würden, bei Oliver hatte ich schon keinen Zweifel mehr, dass er mich als Freundin ansah und bei einem Mädchen, sie hieß Melanie, hatte ich auch das Gefühl, dass sie ernsthaft mit mir befreundet sein wollte und nicht nur, weil ich die Neue, und so mit interessant war.

Ich hatte Spaß in der Schule, nie hätte ich mir das noch vor zwei Wochen träumen lassen. Mit dem Lernstoff konnte ich bald mithalten und lag sogar im guten Mittelfeld, Tendenz steigend.

Es gab nur eines, was meine Freude ein wenig trübte und diese Person befand sich in La Push.

Ich vermisste Jake sehr, ich konnte es kaum noch in Worte fassen. Mein Onkel Jasper wurde in meiner Nähe schon depressiv, weshalb ich in letzter Zeit immer weniger sah, er ging mir aus dem Weg und ich nahm es ihm nicht übel. Ich hätte wohl das gleiche getan an seiner Stelle. Obwohl ich mir vorgenommen hatte, nicht mehr in Jaspers Gegenwart an Jake zu denken, so passierte es mir doch sehr oft. Ich konnte es einfach nicht unterdrücken.

Ich konnte es nicht ändern, ich wollte zu Jake fahren, so schnell wie möglich, aber ich wusste, dass ich mich dann nie mehr von ihm trennen lassen würde. Das konnte ich meiner Familie nicht antun.

Also ließ ich es bleiben und himmelte nur meinen großen Wolf mit den schönen Augen an meiner Wand an, anstatt in meinen Armen.

Wenn ich mir doch bloß sicher sein könnte, dass Jake genauso für mich empfand, wie ich für ihn... Wenn ich mir bloß sicher sein könnte, dann- Ja, was dann? Was würde ich dann machen? Meine Familie verlassen konnte ich nicht, das hatte ich mir eben schon eingestanden. Vielleicht würde ich mich besser fühlen, wenn ich wüsste, dass Jake mich lieben würde.

Oder ich würde mich nur schlechter fühlen. Schlechter, weil ich ihn einfach so zurück ließ, leidend, mit einem kranken Vater und nach einer Person verzehrend, die er nie haben könnte.

Ich hoffte, dass ich Jacob bald vergessen würde.

Wenn ich es nicht könnte... Ich würde nie in er Lage sein, mir ein neues Leben, gänzlich ohne Jake, aufbauen zu können.

Und waren meine Überlegungen denn nicht sinnlos, da sich Jake geprägt hatte und alles für mich tun würde? Würde ich mit seiner erschummelten Liebe leben können?

Eigentlich hätte ich es besser wissen müssen. Was hatte mich nur dazu bewogen gegen meinen Instinkt zu handeln? Hier hatte ich nun den Salat, ich saß in Bio, neben Oliver und musste all meine Konzentration aufbringen, um nicht auf ihn loszustürzen.

Ich spürte deutlich das verlangen nach Blut in mir, so stark, wie schon lange nicht mehr.

Ganz ohne Blut kam ich nicht aus, auch wenn ich es immer wieder versuchte.

Als ob es sich irgendwann von alleine ändern würde…

Ich war solch ein Trottel.

Natürlich bemerkte Oliver schnell, dass ich anders war, als die letzten beiden Wochen in denen er mich schon recht gut kennen gelernt hatte.

Aber wer würde das nicht? Es war doch offensichtlich, dass mit mir etwas nicht stimmte, jeder hätte es spätestens nach fünf Minuten gemerkt, weil ich überhaupt nicht in der Lage war auch nur irgendetwas zu sagen, da ich Angst hatte, dass sobald ich meinen Mund öffnete, ich meinen jetzigen besten Freund anfallen würde.

Oliver hatte es bald aufgegeben, eine Unterhaltung zwischen uns beiden aufzubauen, auch Melanie mühte sich nach zehn Minuten nicht mehr ab. Die beiden sahen sich nur ratlos an. Natürlich konnten sie nicht wissen, was ich hatte, so leicht kam man nicht auf den Gedanken, dass die Schulfreundin ein Vampir war und es sie nach ihrem Blut dürstete.

Sie taten mir sehr Leid. Aber ich fand, es war besser, ihnen vorzuspielen, ich sei schlecht drauf, als ihnen die Kehle durchzubeißen.

Ein Problem war es auch meinem Lehrer zu folgen und erst Recht eine Antwort zu geben, wenn man nicht einmal das Thema der Stunde kannte.

Ich blieb auch ihm gegenüber stumm, ich wollte kein Blut vergießen.

Die Stunde war so schlimm, dass er mich nachher sprechen wollte, was mir ganz und gar nicht gelegen kam.

Es würde wohl eine einseitige Unterhaltung werden, ich hoffte nur er hielt mich nicht für Geisteskrank.

Schließlich standen wir am Ende der Stunde in einem leeren Klassenzimmer, Mr. Tanner und ich.

„Mrs Cullen, Sie waren heute irgendwie nicht so ganz bei der Sache. Dürfte ich einen Grund dafür erfahren?"

Schweigen meinerseits.

„Ist irgendetwas Schlimmes passiert? In der Schule?"

Ich musste Lächeln, auch wenn mir eigentlich nicht danach war. NOCH war alles in Ordnung. Ich schüttelte den Kopf.

„Dann bei ihnen zu Hause? Ist jemand gestorben?"

Wahrscheinlich dachte er, er hatte den Nagel auf den Kopf getroffen, ich hatte ganz sicher einen seltsamen Gesichtsausdruck. Tatsächlich fand ich seine Frage fast dumm. Als ob jemand in meiner Familie sterben könnte... Aber das konnte Mr. Tanner ja nicht wissen.

Ich schüttelte erneut den Kopf.

Er stöhnte. „Wollen sie mir denn nicht von sich aus den Grund für ihre geistige Abwesenheit in meinem Unterricht nennen?"

Kopfschütteln.

„Sie wissen, dass ich es dann ihrem Erziehungsberechtigten mitzuteilen habe?"

Nein, wusste ich bis eben nicht, aber es machte mir nichts aus. Zumindest mein Vater würde mich verstehen und wirklichen Ärger würde es wohl auch nicht geben. Ich zuckte mit den Schultern.

Dann warf ich ihm einen entschuldigenden Blick zu- ich hoffte er würde ihn auch als einen solchen verstehen- und ging.

Ich hörte ihn nur noch irgendetwas unverständliches Murmeln, ich war mir nicht sicher was genau es wirklich war und ging an die frische Luft, wo ich meine Eltern aufzufinden wusste, denn ich konnte sie mit all meinen Sinnen wahrnehmen. Mein Vater würde mich auch ohne Worte verstehen.

Wenn ich doch nur die Luft wie sie anhalten könnte... Dann hätte es heute vielleicht nicht solche Probleme gegeben...

Es war alles viel leichter zu ertragen, wenn man nicht das riechen konnte, was der Körper am meisten wollte...

Aber wahrscheinlich wäre es als vollwertiger Vampir auch doppelt so schlimm gewesen, den Blutdurst zu unterdrücken, ob er nun atmen konnte oder nicht.

Ich öffnete die Tür zu unserem Schulvorhof, wo einige Schüler ihre Pausen oder Freistunden verbrachten und sah mich kurz um, ohne jedoch etwas wirklich wahrzunehmen. Es war bloß das, was ein normaler Mensch getan hätte, der jemanden suchte. Nicht auffallen unter all den Menschen war hier wichtig und ich wusste es.

Ich steuerte zielstrebig auf meine Familie zu, mein Vater sah mich leicht verwirrt an, meine Mutter besorgt.

„Was ist los Nessie?"

Hatte ich mich gerade verhört, oder hatte das mich mein Vater gefragt? Ich sah ihn fragend an, genauso wie meine Mutter.

Er wusste doch sonst immer, was vor sich ging, konnte er doch meine Gedanken lesen, wie ein offenes Buch.

Ich konnte jetzt schlecht mit ihm reden, wenn sich mehrere Dutzend Kinder um uns herum befanden. Ich hatte es nicht einmal im Klassenzimmer mit ungemein weniger Personen geschafft.

Ich sah, dass mein Vater die Stirn runzelte. Vielleicht schnappte er ja jetzt doch etwas von meinen Gedankengängen auf. Es würde jedenfalls vieles einfacher machen.

„Hör auf damit verdammt!" War er wütend?

Ich war mir nicht sicher, was genau ich machte, womit ich aufhören sollte. Es verwirrte mich nur noch mehr, dass mein Vater so wütend klang. Ich horchte in mich hinein, versuchte herauszufinden, was sich verändert hatte, warum ich nun meinen Vater aus meinen Gedanken ausschloss.

Ich fand es nicht heraus, gehorchte aber der Schulglocke, die mich wieder hereinbat und wappnete mich der erneuten Folter von einer Doppelstunde.

Wenigstens hatte ich in meinem Physikkurs niemanden, der mich sosehr mochte wie Oliver oder Melanie, dass er mich löchern würde. Dort war ich der Einzelgänger, mit dem niemand so recht etwas anfangen konnte. Mir war es jedoch heute nur recht. Doch noch gestern hatte ich mich darüber geärgert, kam es mir in Erinnerung.

Der Lehrer war hier gütiger als Mr. Tanner und ließ mich erstaunlicher Weise in Ruhe , als er merkte, dass heute nicht viel von mir kommen würde.

Trotzdem hatte ich das Gefühl, dass die Doppelstunde nie mehr enden wollte. So sehr ich mich auch anstrengte, ich konnte mich einfach auf nichts anderes konzentrieren, als auf die gut zwei dutzend Herzschläge um mich herum.

Es trieb mich fast in den Wahnsinn.

Wieso war ich eben nicht einfach nach Hause gegangen? Ich war solch ein Trottel.

Wohl zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben konnte ich mir annähernd vorstellen, was mein Vater damals mit Mutter durchmachen musste.

Für ihn war es damals noch schwerer gewesen als nun für mich, schließlich hatte der Geruch ihres Blutes auch noch eine ganz besondere Wirkung auf ihn gehabt.

Ein Glück hatte ich so jemanden bisher noch nie gefunden- ich glaubte kaum, dass ich mich so gut unter Kontrolle hatte, um dem Ruf des Blutes widerstehen zu können.

Ich war mir jedoch nicht einmal sicher, ob es diesen Jemand für mich gab, schließlich war ich nur ein halber Vampir. Für mich roch vieles anders, als für einen vollwertigen. Ein Beispiel waren da die Werwölfe.

Schnell versuchte ich mich abzulenken. Wenn meine Gedanken zu den Werwölfen kamen, dann auch sehr schnell zu Jake.

Ich lenkte meine Aufmerksamkeit auf den Unterricht, bekam sogar etwas mit.

Wir hatten wohl gerade Wellenbewegung behandelt, ohne, dass ich auch nur einen Ansatz davon mitbekommen hatte.

Ich versuchte einen Ansatz zu finden, sodass ich die Rechnungen, die an der Tafel standen, verstehen würde. Es gelang sogar.

Nach kurzer Zeit verstand ich den Tafelanschrieb vollständig, sodass mich auch dies nicht mehr ablenken konnte.

Mir stieg sofort wieder der Geruch des Blutes meines Nachbarn in die Nase und ich versuchte mich unauffällig wegzudrehen, nur um festzustellen, dass auch dort jemand saß.

Wo war ich bloß mit meinen Gedanken? Es war ja nicht gerade so, dass sie sich plötzlich dorthin gesetzt hätten...

Ich hielt mir die Hand vor die Nase, was nun auch meinen Lehrer auffiel.

"Renesmee, stimmt irgendetwas nicht?" Mein Physiklehrer war der einzige, der seine Schüler duzte.

Ich überlegte ernsthaft, ihm nun zu antworten. Ich hatte noch eine gute halbe Stunde vor mir und ich war mir fast sicher, dass ich, wenn ich hier weiterhin sitzen bliebe, am Stundenende dem Wahnsinn verfallen wäre.

"Ich... Mr. Gate, mir ist schlecht. Dürfte ich vielleicht eine Weile vor die Tür?"

Das Monster in mir schrie freudig auf, als der Weg zwischen meinen Zähnen und meinem Lehrer nicht mehr durch meine Lippen getrennt wurde.

Schnell hielt ich mir die Hand vor den Mund.

Ich musste wohl wirklich elend ausgesehen haben, denn Mr. Gate ließ mich tatsächlich vor die Tür, was sonst nie seine Gewohnheit war, soviel wusste ich bereits.

Erleichtert stand ich vor der Tür und atmete erst einmal frische Luft ein.

Ich konnte zwar immer noch den Duft des Blutes wahrnehmen, jedoch vermischte er sich so sehr mit anderen Gerüchen, dass ich ihn nur noch im Hintergrund wahrnahm.

Ich nahm erneut einen tiefen Atemzug, jedoch erzielte dieser nicht die erhoffte Wirkung.

Das Monster in mir heulte auf, ich ging leicht in Kauerstellung, ganz so, als wäre ich mit meiner Familie tief in den Wäldern und jagte.

Ich suchte schnell mit meinen Augen meine Umgebung nach potenzieller Beute ab und fand sie.

Ein Junge, direkt vor mir, den Arm nach mir ausgestreckt, jedoch stand er versteinert da. Er sah verwirrt aus. Ich konnte mir zuerst keinen Reim darauf machen. Was wollte der Junge hier bei mir? Ich sah ihn mir noch einmal an. Es war Oliver. Wie hatte ich ihn nicht erkennen können?

"Nessie?" Er kam mir einen Schritt näher, das Monster in mir heulte gierig auf, als der Geruch seines Blutes immer stärker wurde.

Dämlicher Idiot! War tat er hier?

Lauf! Lauf, solange du noch kannst!

Natürlich hörte er meine Gedanken nicht.

Ich starrte ihn hasserfüllt an, er wich einen halben Schritt zurück und seine eben noch verwirrte Miene wich einer voller Angst.

Wenn er nicht sofort von mir weggehen würde, dann würde er den morgigen Tag nicht mehr erleben, dessen war ich mir sicher.

"Geh!", mehr brachte ich nicht raus und es war doch schon zu viel. Jetzt roch ich nicht nur sein Blut, ich konnte es jetzt auch _schmecken_.

Er blieb dort stehen, wo er war, unfähig sich zu bewegen. Das Monster in mir schrie ein letztes Mal auf und ich stürzte mich auf ihn. Es war mir egal, ob wir alleine im Flur waren, oder ob mir hundert Leute zusahen. Was für mich zählte, war das Blut von Oliver.


	11. Kontrollverlust

**Kapitel 10**

**Kontrollverlust**

**Renesmee**

Das Monster in mir wollte Oliver an sich zerren und ihm in die Kehle beißen, ich jedoch wusste, dass es ihn getötet hätte und wehrte mich dagegen, schaffte es jedoch nicht gänzlich.

Ich packte ihn bei den Armen und riss ihn an mich. Ich konnte ihn einfach nicht an der Kehle beißen, also zerrte ich einen Arm von ihm in die Höhe und fand am Handgelenk eine geeignete Stelle.

„Wa-?" Oliver hatte keine Chance gegen mich, war ich zwar nur ein Halbvampir aber immer noch um vieles stärker, als er es war.

Nun endlich schmeckte ich auch das Blut, welches ich den ganzen Tag schon so sehr begehrt hatte auf meinen Lippen, in meinem Mund. Ich nahm große Schlucke, ohne darüber nachzudenken, was ich tat.

Dem Monster gefiel es. Ich trank und trank und verspürte nur die unbändige Freude darüber, was ich gerade tat.

Es schmeckte einfach zu gut, umaufzuhören. Zu gut, um wieder zu Sinnen zu kommen.

„Nessie?!"

Ich wusste nicht, wer mich da rief, jedoch brachte die Stimme mich wieder zu Verstand. Ich nahm meine Umgebung wieder um mich herum wahr und somit auch Oliver, der mich mit einem Ausdruck voller Entsetzen anstarrte. Der Geschmack seines Blutes lag noch immer in meinem Mund.

Was hatte ich getan? Hatte ich…?

Ich traute mich kaum den Gedanken zu Ende zu denken und stieß Oliver von mir weg.

Der Geschmack in meinem Mund ließ keine andere Lösung zu, als die Wahrheit. Wie hatte ich bloß nachgeben können? Ich war solch ein Trottel, nicht einmal unsere Tarnung konnte ich wahren!

„Nessie, was…?"

Ich konnte ihm nicht antworten, war mir nicht einmal sicher, ob es wirklich Oliver war, der mit mir sprach. Ich konnte ihm nicht ins Gesicht sehen. Niemanden konnte ich in diesem Moment ins Gesicht sehen.

Ich konnte Oliver keine Antwort geben. Ich konnte ihm nicht sagen, dass ich ein Vampir war. Ich konnte ihm nicht sagen, dass ich ihn eben beinahe getötet hätte.

Und so rannte ich aus der Schule, weg von meinen Mitschülern, den Lehrern und beschleunigte meine Schritte immer mehr, je weiter ich von den Häusern an Abstand gewann.

So etwas Dummes war mir noch nie passiert! Wie hatte ich es jemals so weit kommen lassen können? Ich hätte doch wissen müssen was geschehen würde, wenn ich die Zeichen meines Körpers missachtete.

Der Blutdurst war so stark in mir gewesen, nicht einmal meine Willenskraft hatte ausgereicht um ihn zu besiegen.

Nur langsam wurden meine Gedanken wieder klarer.

Was geschehen war, konnte ich nun nicht mehr ändern, also musste ich wohl oder übel Schadensbegrenzung betreiben.

Doch wie würde diese aussehen? Hatte Oliver den Vorfall für sich behalten oder hatte er es inzwischen jemanden mitgeteilt?

Ich war mir nicht sicher wie er reagiert hatte, doch wenn letzteres zutreffen würde, wie viele Personen wussten dann schon von dem Vorfall? Lohnte es sich überhaupt noch einmal zurückzukehren?

Sollte ich nicht lieber gleich meinen Koffer erneut packen und aus dieser Stadt fliehen?

Wie sollte ich mich herausreden können aus der Lage? Es war nur Spaß? Doch wie sollte ich das rechtfertigen?

Nein, ich würde hier nicht bleiben können, das war mir bewusst.

Doch wie sollte ich das meiner Familie erklären? Würden sie Verständnis haben?

Wir waren doch gerade erst hierher gezogen… Naja vielleicht würde das den Abschiedsschmerz verringern. Selbst wenn sie mir je für meine abscheuliche Tat verziehen, ich würde es mir selbst nie können. Ich würde mich auf ewig selbst verachten.

Ich wusste, was zu tun war. Ich musste Oliver irgendetwas eintrichtern, was halbwegs glaubhaft wirken würde.

Ich machte auf der Stelle kehrt, die verwunderten Blicke, die auf mir lagen, ignorierte ich. In jeder Situation hätte ich sie als Belästigung empfunden, nun waren sie mir egal.

Ich atmete tief ein, darauf bedacht, Olivers Geruch sofort zu erkennen, wenn ich ihn roch.

Sehr bald bemerkte ich, dass er sich nicht mehr dort befand, wo ich ihn stehen gelassen hatte, er stand draußen, ebenso wie ich und er war nicht allein. Er war von vier Personen umringt, die ihn ungläubig und verspottend ansahen, so, als würden sie ihm keinen Glauben schenken. Meine Familie.

Ich wusste sofort, was sie taten. Sie hielten unsere Tarnung aufrecht, wobei ich so jämmerlich versagt hatte. Die Schuld nagte tief in mir, jedoch versuchte ich sie zu ignorieren. Ich hatte wichtigeres zu tun, als in Selbstmitleid zu versinken. Dafür war auch nachher noch genügend Zeit.

Mein Vater hatte mich natürlich schon von Weitem bemerkt und als ich nun mich auf ein paar hundert Meter näherte, sah mich auch der Rest meiner Familie. Jasper, der auf Oliver einredete, Emmett, der ihn ansah, als hätte er nicht alle Tassen im Schrank. Meine Mutter, die mich nun besorgt musterte. Oliver fühlte sich inmitten meiner Familie nicht recht wohl, das sah man ihn deutlich an und er machte auch keinen Hehl daraus.

Als Jasper mitten im Satz aufhörte, bemerkte Oliver nun auch mich das erste Mal und wich, so schnell es einem Menschen möglich war, von mir zurück. Dies löste erneut meine Jagdinstinkte in mir aus, ich hätte ihn ganz leicht packen können, am Arm vielleicht…

Aber diesmal hielt ich mich zurück. Ich hatte mich unter Kontrolle.

„Oliver, ich…" Erst jetzt bemerkte ich, dass ich gar nicht wusste, was ich sagen wollte. Ich wusste nicht, was meine Familie ihm erzählt hatte.

Es spielte keine Rolle, was ich ihm gesagt hätte, es hätte nichts, aber auch gar nichts erklärt, war ich getan hatte.

Oliver sah mich entsetzt an, die Augen weiter aufgerissen und lehnte sich soweit weg von mir, wie es meine Familie ihm zuließ.

„Was bist du?" brachte er mit Mühe hervor, mit einem Gesichtsausdruck, als ob er einen ganz schrecklichen Schimmelfleck an seiner Wand entdeckt hätte.

Ich wusste nicht, was ich ihm antworten sollte, immer noch nicht. ‚Haha, Überraschung, ich bin ein Vampir?' Ganz sicher nicht.

„Oliver, ich kann das alles erklären, ich-"

„Spar dir deine Lügen!"

„Lass sie ausreden!"

„Emmett, sei still, er bekommt ja schon Angst!", versuchte Jasper die Situation zu beruhigen. Ich wusste genau, er benutze seine Kräfte, um alle Anwesenden zu besänftigen, ich spürte es an mir selbst deutlich.

„Nessie, klär das." Forderte mich mein Vater auf.

Ich wusste, er meinte es nicht böse, ich war die einzige, die das tun konnte, ich musste.

„Was habt ihr im schon gesagt?", fragend sah ich meine Mutter an.

„Nicht viel. Er brauch keine Angst zu haben und das wir ihn nichts tun. So etwas."

Ich nickte ihr leicht geistesabwesend zu und wandte mich wieder an Oliver.

„Oliver, du brauchst keine Angst vor meiner Familie zu haben." Das ‚und vor mir auch nicht' ließ ich absichtlich weg. Ich hoffte er würde keinen Unterschied merken. Ich konnte ihm einfach nichts versprechen, wovon ich selbst nicht sicher wusste, ob ich es einhalten könnte, auch wenn ich noch sosehr wollte.

„Wir werden dir nichts tun. Es tut mir Leid, was ich getan habe, ich weiß, es ist mit nichts auf dieser Welt wieder zu entschädigen, es soll nie wieder vorkommen." Nun versprach ich ihn doch, ihm nichts zu tun. Ich konnte einfach nicht anders. Diese Augen sollten mich nicht mit einem solch entsetzten und angeekelten Ausdruck anstarren. Das war einfach nicht richtig. Ich würde alles tun, damit sich dies ändern würde, auch lügen, so wurde mir bewusst. Dennoch hoffte ich, dass ich das Versprechen einhalten würde.

Tatsächlich wirkte Oliver nun nicht mehr ganz so feindselig meiner Familie und mir gegenüber, ich war mir sicher, Jaspers Fähigkeit hatte sein Übriges dazu beigetragen.

Oliver war sich scheinbar nicht sicher, ob er was sagen wollte oder nicht, er rang offensichtlich nach Worten und schließlich hatte er sich soweit gefangen, dass er sie endlich aussprach, die Wörter, die ich am aller wenigsten auf dieser Welt hören wollte.

„Nessie…. WAS genau ist eben dort geschehen? Was hast du gemacht?"

Seine Stimme zitterte ein wenig, ob aus Wut oder aus Angst, konnte nur Jasper sagen.

„Ich… Oh Oliver, mir tut das alles so entsetzlich Leid!" Ich ging einen Schritt auf ihn zu und als er nicht zurückschreckte, überquerte ich die letzten paar Meter schnell zu ihm und nahm ihn in meine Arme.

Oliver versteifte sich merklich, aber als er mich in sein Ohr schluchzen hörte, entspannte er sich und konnte sich sogar zu einem beruhigen Kopf-schreicheln seinerseits überwinden.

Nun war er der jenige, der mich beruhigen sollte, so seltsam es auch klang.

Ich glaubte, meine Familie sah mich verwirrt an.

„Was… Nessie… Ist ja schon gut… Was ist denn los? Erkläre es mir einfach."

„Ich kann nicht Oliver, ich kann es dir einfach nicht erzählen, du würdest es mir sowieso nicht glauben."

Oliver zog mich ein Stück von ihm zurück, ich lies es zu. Als er dann mit seiner Hand mein Kinn ein wenig nach oben drückte, musste ich ihn ansehen. Hätte ich mich dagegen gewehrt, und dazu wäre ich ganz gewiss in der Lage gewesen, hätte er nur noch mehr Verdacht geschöpft.

Und ihm die Hand gebrochen.

„Oliver,… Es geht nicht, bitte glaube mir, ich kann es dir nicht sagen, auch, wenn ich sosehr möchte. Du glaubst nicht wie sehr ich mir wünsche es wäre nicht passiert oder du könntest alles verstehen, aber keine der beiden Möglichkeiten ist auch nur ansatzweise möglich."

Oliver wusste nun gar nicht mehr, was er von mir zu halten hatte. Natürlich nicht… Jeder Mensch würde denken, ich schwafelte dummes und wirres Zeug.

„Du wirst mir langsam unheimlich, Nessie! Was kann schon so schlimm sein, dass du es mir nicht sagen kannst? Ich will eine Erklärung dafür, weshalb ich jetzt am Handgelenk deinen Zahnabdruck zu Schau stelle. Ich will doch nur eine Erklärung, glaubst du ich mag dich dann nicht mehr, wenn ich dein Geheimnis…", Oliver zog eine Fratze, also glaubte er wirklich nicht daran, wie abgrundtief böse und dunkel die Wirklichkeit wahr, „erfahre?" Beendete er den Satz.

Dass er mich nicht mehr mochte, wenn er wusste, dass ich ein Vampir war?

Das glaubte ich nicht nur, ich wusste es…

„Ja!!!" Ich gerat langsam in Panik, selten hatte mich je jemand vor solch eine schwierige Entscheidung gestellt:

Entweder ich sagte es ihm und er würde mich dann hassen und Angst vor mir haben, oder er erzählte es herum. Und im Endeffekt würden wir wegziehen müssen.

Oder aber ich wählte Variante Nummer zwei. Ich sagte ihm nichts und würde von nun an damit leben müssen, dass ich niemals eng mit Oliver befreundet sein könnte, da ich mir praktisch selbst im Weg stand. Aber konnte ich ihm so einfach meiden? Wir waren doch schon Freunde!

Hilflos schaute ich zu meiner Mutter und dann zu meinem Vater, welcher meinen

Gedankengang nur zu gut kannte. Er nickte mir zu.

Ich würde also nichts sagen und unser Geheimnis bewahren und ich würde keine Freunde mehr haben können, zu mindest keine Menschen und ich würde-

Halt- er hatte genickt? Ich sah ihn nochmals an, ungläubig. Sollte ich ihm wirklich die Wahrheit sagen?

„Es ist in Ordnung, Schatz. Wir sehen das alle…ähnlich" sprach er so leise, dass Oliver es nicht gehört haben konnte.

„Wirklich?" Nun schaute ich die anderen an. Alice nickte, Jasper und auch Emmett, Rosalie, die mittlerweile dazu gekommen war, schaute verkniffen, stimmte aber auch mit ein.

„Danke."

Zu mindest meine Familie hatte mir meinen Fehltritt also vergeben, es bedeutete mir unglaublich viel.

„Nessie?" Oliver meldete sich wieder, kein Wunder, schließlich hatte er uns nicht reden hören.

„Ok, dir scheint es wichtig zu sein alles zu erfahren, darum werde ich es dir verraten. Aber das kann ich unmöglich hier tun.", ich warf einen Blick über meine Schulter, um ihm zu zeigen, dass hier zu viele Schüler anwesend waren, „ Kommst du nach der Schule mit zu mir nach Hause?"

Jasper runzelte die Stirn, ich sah es nur aus den Augenwinkeln und wusste sofort, was ich nun schon wieder falsch gemacht hatte.

„Oder vielleicht doch lieber irgendwo in den Wald?"

War es nicht schon schlimm genug erfahren zu müssen, dass die neue Freundin ein Vampir war? Sicherlich, darum würde die Tatsache mit 9 Vampiren in einem Haus eingesperrt zu sein, sein Verständnis nicht gerade erleichtern.

„Der Wald wäre mir lieber. Alleine. Nur du und ich."

Wäre die Lage nicht so ernst gewesen, wäre ich sicherlich rot geworden, eine Eigenschaft, die der Rest meiner Familie nicht besaß, worum ich sie beneidete.

„Allein…" Ich sah kurz meinen Vater an, der mir erneut zu nickte. Ich würde trotzdem vorher noch einmal seine Meinung einholen, ihn fragen, was ich zu tun hatte. Seine und auch die Meinung meiner Mutter waren mir wichtig und ich würde versuchen, sie zu berücksichtigen.

Ich überlegte nicht mehr lange. Weshalb sollte ich nicht zustimmen? Es war eher an Oliver, Angst zu haben, schließlich war ich um so vieles stärker als er und kein Mensch konnte mir allzu leicht etwas anhaben.

Aber das konnte er ja nicht wissen.

„Na schön, dann also nachher im Wald. Du kennst die kleine Lichtung, etwa hundert Meter in diese Richtung?" Ich deutete nach Westen, der Blick von Oliver folgte meinem Arm in Richtung Wald und nickte dann.

„Gut, wir sehen uns dann nachher."

Er wollte weg von hier, fort von uns, den Raubtieren, war sich aber nicht sicher, ob er durfte. Als er einen Schritt von uns weggetreten war und sich keiner rührte, überwand er schnell die letzten Meter und flüchtete sich in die Schule.

Ich fand es ungeheuer mutig, dass er mit mir reden wollte, wahrscheinlich tat er es aber nur, weil er nicht wusste, worauf genau er sich da eingelassen hatte.

Na ja, ich wusste es selbst nicht einmal wirklich. Noch nie war ich mit einem Menschen befreundet gewesen. Das hatte bisher nur mein Vater versucht und wie sich herausstellte, war es nicht möglich gewesen, dass meine Mutter am Leben blieb.

Ich hoffte nur, dass es Oliver anders ergehen würde.

Ich machte mich wieder auf den Weg in meinen Unterrichtsraum, als es zum Pausenende klingelte.

Die Stunde zog sich hin, aber wirklich stören tat es mich nicht.

Ich wusste nicht wie ich Oliver die Wahrheit beibringen sollte:

‚Hallo Oli, ich bin ein Vampir und darum hab ich dich angefallen!'

Nein, zu direkt.

‚Hey Oli, weißt du, ich hatte Durst und weil du gerade so in der Nähe standest, hab ich dein Blut getrunken, du musst nämlich wissen, dass ich das öfters tue, denn ich bin ein Vampir und hatte solch einen großen Hunger...'

Um Gottes Willen, das wurde ja immer schlimmer.

Ich ging ungefähr tausend verschiedene Möglichkeiten in meinem Kopf durch, eine furchtbarer als die andere und so hatte ich mich auch gegen Ende der Stunde nicht mal eine passende Begrüßung finden können.

Von der Stunde hatte ich absolut gar nichts mitbekommen, ich wusste weder welches Fach ich gehabt hatte, noch welches Thema wir behandelten.

Erst, als ich fast allein im Klassenraum saß, merkte ich, dass ich schon seit einer halben Stunde Schulschluss hatte, wie mir die Uhr verriet.

Mein Vater saß noch neben mir auf seinem Stuhl, meine Mutter neben ihm. Richtig, ich hatte noch mit ihnen reden wollen.

_Daddy, was soll ich bloß sagen?_

„Nessie, mach dich nicht verrückt. Wenn du vor ihm stehst, wirst du schon wissen, was zu tun ist."

„Aber was soll ich machen, wenn er mich ausfragt?"

„Sag ihm soviel, wie du zu geben bereit bist. Dein Vater hat mir auch nicht gleich alles über sich und seine Familie erzählt, das weißt du doch."

Oliver musste schon warten, als ich mich schließlich auf den Weg zu ihm machte.

Meine Beine musste jemand heimlich in der Schulstunde mit Blei gefüllt haben, denn mich kostete es viel Willensstärke überhaupt einen Fuß vor den anderen zu setzen.

Ich ging sehr langsam, wahrscheinlich so langsam wie noch nie in meinen Leben, denn eigentlich liebte ich Geschwindigkeit, und doch kam der Ort, den ich möglichst nie erreichen wollte, immer näher.

Schließlich sah ich ihn, noch bevor er mich sehen konnte, meine Augen waren um so vieles besser, als seine und ich wusste immer noch nicht, was ich sagen sollte.

Naja, mehr Angst, als er jetzt vor mir hatte, konnte er sicherlich nicht mehr bekommen. Es _konnte_ einfach nicht schlimmer werden.

Die Schritte beschleunigend, trat ich nun in sein Sichtfeld. Er nahm mich sofort wahr.

„Hey", mehr brachte ich nicht heraus.

„Hey"

Wir sahen uns eine Weile schweigend an.

„Du wolltest mir einige Dinge erklären."

„Ja, du hast Recht." Schweigen. Ich konnte es ihm einfach nicht sagen.

„Also?"

„Oliver… Ich.. Ich möchte zuerst, dass du weißt, dass ich das alles nicht mit Absicht tat. Ich wollte es nicht, aber ich konnte nicht anders. Ich möchte auch nicht, dass es noch einmal vorkommt."

Er nickte, er hatte das alles schon einmal von mir gehört.

„Ich weiß nicht, wie ich es am Besten erklären soll, Oliver. Ich weiß es einfach nicht. Ich kann es auch gar nicht. Außer…." Mir war eine Idee gekommen. Wozu war ich denn schon Vampir, wenn ich nicht einmal die mir gegebene Gabe einsetzte, wenn ich sie brauchen konnte?

Oliver sah mich fragend an.

„Vertraust du mir?", als ich seinen verdutzten Gesichtsausdruck sah, wusste ich, dass dies nicht der Fall war und sprach sofort weiter, „Ich meine, vertraust du mir soweit, dass ich dich berühren darf und dir etwas zeigen kann, ohne dass ich dich verletzte? Ich schwöre es bei meiner Familie." Er hatte zwar keine Ahnung, was mir dieser Schwur bedeutete, jedoch schien er zu fühlen, dass ich es ernst meinte und nickte zögerlich.

Ich streckte meine Hand nach ihm aus und berührte ihn schon fast, als plötzlich ein großer sandfarbener Wolf auf die Lichtung sprang und direkt auf uns zusteuerte, die Zähne fletschend.


	12. Besuch aus der Heimat

Kapitel 11

Renesmee

Besuch aus der Heimat

Der Wolf kam mit gefletschten Zähnen auf uns zu. Ich war unsicher was ich tun sollte, denn ich kannte ihn nur zu gut und war ziemlich verwirrt, was den sandfarbenen dazu gebracht haben könnte, dass er mich so hasste, dass er mich anknurrte.

Doch viel Zeit blieb mir nicht zum Überlegen, denn Oliver neben mir hatte entsetzliche Angst, sodass ich mich erstmal auf ihn konzentrierte, natürlich den Wolf trotzdem im Auge behaltend.

„Oli, keine Angst..."

Er antwortete nicht. Nun gut, wahrscheinlich sollte ich ihm einiges erklären, bevor er noch vor Angst an einem Herzinfarkt starb. Also griff ich nach seiner Schulter und wandte meine Gabe an.

Ich zeigte ihm Bilder von meinen ersten Erinnerungen, nämlich von meinen Eltern, von meinen Tanten und Onkel, meinen Großeltern. Dann ging ich zu Gedanken über, die vieles über mich verrieten:

Mich beim Bluttrinken mit meinen Eltern, die es mir gleichtaten.

Mich, wie ich schnell durch den Wald rannte.

Mich, wie ich mich an einen großen warmen Wolf kuschelte.

Ich übermittelte Oliver sehr viele Eindrücke und alle mit meinen Gefühlen und teilweise auch direkten Gedanken. Ich wollte so sehr, dass er mich verstand, dass er verstand, dass ich und auch niemand aus meiner Familie eine Bedrohung für ihn darstellte.

Und ich wollte, dass er verstand, weshalb ich so vorsichtig war ihm die Wahrheit nicht sagen zu wollen.

Dies alles geschah in nur wenigen Sekunden, sodass der Wolf uns noch nicht erreicht hatte.

Ich zog meine Hand zurück und suchte Olivers Blick. Sicherlich würde er nicht alles verstehen oder er würde sich fürchten, es würde nichts mehr mit mir zu tun haben wollen, doch als ich in seine Augen sah, war ich vollends verwirrt.

Sein Blick war klar, verstehend und in keiner Weise abgeneigt.

„Nessie, also, wenn ich das jetzt richtig verstanden habe ist dieser Wolf da sein Freund?"

Ich entspannte mich. Er hatte es also begriffen und er nahm es bisher gut auf.

„Genau", viel mehr konnte ich nicht sagen, ich war ziemlich verwirrt von meinem Menschenfreund.

„Aha, und dann sag mir doch bitte," ergriff Oliver wieder das Wort, als er merkte, dass ich nichts mehr sagen würde, „wieso er uns angreifen will?" Seine Stimme zitterte nun.

„Hm…" Mir wollte einfach keine gute Antwort einfallen und als sich der Wolf umdrehte und wieder im Wald verschwand, war es schon zu spät.

Mit einem Mal dröhnte lautes Gelächter an meine Ohren und mit einem Schlag war mir alles klar.

Er wollte uns gar nicht angreifen. Seth hatte nur gelacht und ich war so blöd gewesen seine Mimik Misszudeuten.

Grinsend kam der Idiot auch schon wieder aus dem Wald herausgelaufen und steuerte auf uns zu. Einen Kommentar konnte er sich natürlich nicht verkneifen.

„Nessie, dein Gesicht", er unterbrach sich für einen Lachanfall und fuhr dann weiter, „Du hättest dich mal sehen sollen!"

Ich fand seinen Scherz wirklich nicht unterhaltsam, schließlich hatte er Oliver und auch mir, Angst eingejagt.

„Ja sehr witzig Seth, sehr witzig." Mehr sagte ich nicht, bis ich aufstand und ihn in die Arme schloss.

Der typische Geruch der Wölfe stieg mir in die Nase und bereitete mir ein Kribbeln im Bauch. Wie lag war es her, seitdem ich das letzte Mal diesen Geruch vernehmen konnte?

Mir kam es wie Jahre vor, obwohl es sicherlich erst ein paar Wochen waren.

Ich wollte Seth nicht loslassen, ich wollte ewig so stehen bleiben und seine warme Haut an meinem Körper spüren, die die gleiche Temperatur hatte wie meine.

Doch als Seth sich langsam aus meinem Griff löste, blieb mir keine andere Wahl, als ihn loszulassen. Für das Erste..

„Ist ja gut meine kleine, ich hab dich auch vermisst", er gab mir einen Kuss auf die Wange, der mich wieder seit so langer Zeit an ihn als meinen großen Bruder denken ließ. Schließlich hatte er mich aufwachsen sehen und war mir selten von der Seite gewichen.

Ich schaute ihn an und wusste, dass er seine Worte ehrlich gemeint hatte, er strahlte pure Freude aus. So hatte ich ihn selten gesehen, obwohl Seth fast immer gut gelaunt gewesen war.

Ich lächelte ihn nur glücklich an, glücklich darüber, dass endlich jemand aus _meinem_ Rudel wieder bei mir war. Meine Verbindung nach zu Hause.

„Ähm, ich stör ja nur ungern, aber… kann mich hier mal jemand aufklären? Ich meine, ich habe zwar schon viel verstanden vorhin, glaube ich zumindest, aber alles…noch nicht."

Natürlich, wie hatte ich nur Oliver vergessen können? Die Antwort war ganz simpel, mein bester Freund war gerade gekommen… Kein Wunder, ich hätte sogar Olivers Existenz bezweifelt hätte, wenn mich jemand gefragt hätte, so abgelenkt war ich…

„Oh, Entschuldigung, natürlich. Seth, das ist Oliver, wir gehen auf die gleiche Schule und er ist ein Freund für mich geworden. Oliver, das ist Seth, er ist mein…bester Freund gewesen, bevor ich weggezogen bin."

„Na ich hoffe das bin ich jetzt auch noch, sonst hätte ich mir den langen Weg ja auch sparen können!" Er grinste mich an, es war nur Spaß.

„Na klar, du bist mein bester Wolffreund, den ich habe." Ich nutze die Gelegenheit, um ihn wieder in die Arme zu nehmen. Hoffentlich nervte ich ihn nicht mit meiner Aufdringlichkeit, aber da musste er nun durch. Mein Knuddelwolf sollte ja nicht umsonst gekommen sein.

Da fiel mir ein, dass ich gar nicht wusste, warum er genau gekommen war. Es interessierte mich, daher fragte ich ihn danach.

„Ich wollte dich besuchen und mal schauen wie ihr jetzt so lebt, mal was von euch hören, weißt du. Vielleicht kannst du es dir nicht vorstellen, aber ich vermisse dich schon…"

„So war das doch gar nicht gemeint, ich freu mich doch, dass du da bist, ich dachte nur, dass es vielleicht einen speziellen Grund hatte!"

Dann schwiegen wir, aber es war eine angenehme Stille, gefüllt mit der Wiedersehensfreude durch seinen Besuch. Es war ein schönes Gefühl ihn wieder bei mir zu wissen, wenngleich ich nicht wusste für wie lange.

Schließlich ergriff Oliver das Wort und zerbrach so die Stille zwischen uns.

„Ich geh mal nach Hause, ich hab einiges, worüber ich nachdenken möchte. Nessie?" Ich horchte auf und nickte ihm leicht zu „Sehen wir uns morgen?"

„Natürlich. Und, Ähm Oliver? Ich wäre dir dankbar, wenn du das alles für dich behalten würdest."

Daraufhin nickte er und sagte noch kurz auf Wiedersehen, ehe er dann kopfschüttelnd hinter den Bäumen, in Richtung seines Zuhauses, verschwand. Ich konnte ihn noch ‚wach auf, Oliver' murmeln hören. Scheinbar glaubte er dies alles nicht…

Es war mir lieber, als wenn er hysterisch ausgerastet wäre.

Dann wandte ich mich wieder an Seth, mir brannten so unendlich viele Fragen auf den Lippen.

„Und was ist Zuhause los? Wie geht's den anderen? Hat sich was verändert?"

„Nessie, Nessie, langsam, frag doch nicht so viel auf einmal!"

„Ok, ok…. Also, nun sag schon, wie geht's den anderen? Sam und Quil? Und Embry?"

Seth zögerte einen Moment. Hatte er bemerkt, dass ich Jake mit Absicht herausgelassen hatte? Ich hoffte nicht. Schließlich setzte er dann aber doch zu einer Antwort an.

„Ach, denen geht's gut, weißt du? Claire ist viel gewachsen in letzter Zeit und sie ist so unglaublich süß, na ja das weißt du ja, aber sie wird immer hübscher von Tag zu Tag, du kannst quasi zuschauen! Das ist echt beängstigend."

Ich schmunzelte. Claire war schon immer sehr aufgeweckt und süß gewesen, es überraschte mich nicht, dass sich dies nicht verändert hatte.

„Nessie? Können wir vielleicht zu dir nach Hause gehen, bevor ich noch mehr erzähle? Sonst erzähl ich alles zweimal…"

Ich hätte so vieles so gern sofort gewusst, doch ich hatte Verständnis, schließlich hatte nicht nur ich die Wölfe gern und wollte wissen wie es jedem einzelnen von ihnen ging, meine Familie hing auch sehr an ihnen und wollte die Neuigkeiten bestimmt auch erfahren.

„In Ordnung, wie du magst. Ich glaube sie sind alle schon nach Hause vorgegangen. Ich hatte hier noch was mit Oliver zu klären, weißt du?"

Gemeinsam schlugen wir die Richtung zu meinem neuen Zuhause ein, Arm in Arm, ich hatte mich dicht an ihn gekuschelt. Ihm schien es nichts auszumachen. Auf Fremde hätten wir gewiss wie ein verliebtes Pärchen gewirkt. Mir war es egal.

„Ich habe mich schon gefragt, was du da alleine mit ihm im Wald gemacht hast."

„Und, bist du zu einer Antwort gekommen?"

„Nein, nicht wirklich."

Ich erzählte ihm, was alles heute passiert war und errötete leicht. Es war mir peinlich, dies alles vor ihm zu erzählen, dennoch fand ich, war ich es ihm schuldig. Ich wollte ihn nicht anlügen, wir hatten uns solange nicht gesehen und ich fand, er sollte einfach alles erfahren.

Wir waren schon nach kurzer Zeit bei mir zu Hause angekommen, mein Vater kam uns schon entgegen gelaufen. Er hatte unsere Gedanken wohl schon wahrgenommen. Ich hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass wir so schnell gelaufen waren, die Zeit erschien mir, als wären erst ein paar Sekunden vergangen, seitdem ich Seth im Wald getroffen hatte.

„Seth, du bist also wirklich hier."

„Hallo Edward!" Seth löste sich aus meiner Umklammerung, um zu meinem Vater zu stürmen und ihn zu umarmen. Ich lies ihn nur widerwillig gehen, aber ich wusste, unsere Trennung würde nicht von langer Dauer sein.

Ich freute mich für die beiden, sie waren sehr gute Freunde. Ich vergas immer wieder, dass ich nicht die einzige war, die jemanden in Forks oder La Push zurück gelassen hatte.

Mein Vater war glücklich, selten hatte ich ihn so vor Freude überschäumen gesehen. Sicherlich, es war kein Vergleich zudem, was er für meine Mutter fühlte, aber dennoch… auch für ihn war es nicht leicht gewesen Seth zurückzulassen, der in harten Zeiten zu uns gestanden hatte. Nur war Vater umsichtiger als ich gewesen und hatte seine Traurigkeit nicht so heraushängen lassen wie ich.

Vater löste leicht seinen Griff. Seth war zwar im Vergleich zu einem Menschen hart im Nehmen, jedoch war auch er zerbrechlich, anders als meine Familie mit der kalten Haut.

„Es ist schön, dass du wieder da bist!" Auch meine Mutter konnte sich jetzt nicht mehr zusammenreißen und stürmte schließlich auf die beiden zu und nahm sie gleich zusammen in ihre Arme.

Und dann geschah etwas ganz seltsames. Irgendwie gab sich jeder einen Ruck und nur ein paar Momente später standen wir alle zusammen um Seth und aus den Gesichtern meiner Familie konnte ich ehrliche Freude lesen. Selbst Rosalie hatte den kleinen lebensfrohen Wolf vermisst. Da hätte ich nie gedacht.

Die vermissten wohl alle unser altes Zuhause. Und Seth war die Verbindung dahin.

Dieser schaute jedoch nur etwas verwirrt, aber auch berührt aus der Wäsche.

„Hey, solch eine herzliche Begrüßung hab ich ja noch nie bekommen!" scherzte er. Noch bevor er etwas sagen konnte, was Esme versehentlich verletzten konnte, bahnte ich mir meinen Weg durch die Gruppe, griff Seths Hand und zog ihn zu mir. Gemeinsam gingen wir ins Haus und setzten uns auf die Couch, nebeneinander, Arm in Arm.

So schön es auch war, dass Seth hier, neben mir war, erinnerte er mich doch an einen anderen Freund, den ich hatte zurücklassen müssen. Es schmerzte mich sehr, an Jake zu denken, also versuchte ich mich abzulenken.

Meine Familie stand um uns herum, für sie war es einerlei, ob sie standen oder saßen.

„Also Seth, du meintest du möchtest nicht alles doppelt erzählen. Nun sind alle hier, also fang doch bitte an." Ich versuchte ein Gespräch zustande zu bringen, obwohl ich mir nicht sicher war, ob ich überhaupt zuhören konnte. Viel zu sehr genoss ich die Nähe von meinem warmen Wolf. Ich fühlte mich nicht mehr ganz so allein.

„Oh. Ja, gut." Er zögerte einen Moment, so, als würde er überlegen, was er sagen wollte.

„Also im Großen und Ganzen ist alles in Ordnung zu Hause. Ich hab Nessie ja schon einiges erzählt… Quil und Claire sind ein Herz und eine Seele, ihr solltet sie mal sehen… Charlie geht es auch soweit ganz gut, denk ich. Ich hab ihn leider nur noch ein oder zweimal gesehen, seit ihr weggegangen seit. Er meidet die Leute, glaube ich. Er ist sehr einsam. Aber er versucht es sich nicht anmerken zu lassen und er wird darüber hinweg kommen, da bin ich mir sicher. Achso, ich soll euch schön grüßen."

Diese Nachrichten beunruhigten mich ein wenig und ich wusste, dass es besonders meiner Mutter nicht anders erging. Charlie hatte nun keine Familie mehr in Forks. Natürlich war er einsam. Wir telefonierten zwar häufig mit ihm, aber er würde es sich nie anmerken lassen. Er wusste genauso gut wie wir, dass wir nicht in Forks bleiben konnten.

„Und wie geht es deiner Schwester?"

Ich wusste, dass es meiner Familie bereits, ebenso wie mir, aufgefallen war, dass Seth das Thema ‚Jacob' gemieden hatte. Genauso, wie ich. Ich wusste nicht warum er das tat und auch nicht, warum ich so handelte. Ich glaubte, ich hatte einfach Angst, etwas zu hören, das mir nicht gefallen würde. Das mich letzt endlich dazu bewegen würde, zurück nach Forks zu rennen, egal, was für Konsequenzen das für mich hätte.

„Ach, Leah… Der geht's ganz gut. Ihr wisst ja, sie hatte nie so die Bindung zu euch, hat es nie verstanden, wie ich das mit euch aushielt." Er musste lachen und auch mein Vater stimmte mit ein, ob auf den ausgesprochenen Satz hin oder auf Seth Gedanken, konnte ich nicht erraten.

Ich wusste, was Seth meinte. Wölfe und Vampire konnten sich gegenseitig wortwörtlich nicht riechen. Leah hielt es einfach kaum hier aus.

Ich wusste, ich würde die Frage bereuen, die mir auf den Lippen lag, doch trotzdem stellte ich sie. Seth verschwieg mir etwas und ich wollte wissen, was es war.

„Seth, du hast noch nicht erzählt, wie es Jake geht." Ein einfacher Satz. Nichts Schlimmes. Trotzdem wechselte auf einmal die Stimmung in unserem Wohnzimmer. Sie wurde angespannt. Wahrscheinlich dachte meine ganze Familie, ich würde nicht mit dem Gesprächsthema Jacob fertig werden. Ich merkte, wie Jasper neben mir bei dem plötzlichen Stimmungswechsel leicht zusammen zuckte.

„Ich… Öhm… Jacob…" Seth blickte vorsichtig zu meinen Vater hinüber, der mit einem Mal ziemlich bekümmert wirkte. Dennoch nickte er Seth zu.

„Oh Gott, er wird mich dafür hassen, dass ich es euch erzähle…", hörte ich ihn vor sich hin murmeln. "Weißt du Nessie, ihm geht es nicht so gut. Dass ihr weg gegangen seid, das macht ihm schon genug zu schaffen. Aber Billy geht es in der letzten Zeit immer schlimmer. Ich glaube, er wird den Winter nicht mehr überstehen."

Meine Mum blickte betreten zu Boden, Carlisle verzog sein Gesicht, so, als erlitte er Schmerzen. Ich wusste, dass er sich Vorwürfe machte, dass, wenn er geblieben wäre, es Billy schon längst wieder gut gehen würde. „Dich trifft keine schuld, Carlisle." Hörte ich meinen Vater sagen. Ich achtete kaum mehr darauf, mir drehte sich der Magen um.

Jasper schreckte hoch und verlies schnell das Zimmer. Ihn waren meine Gefühle wohl zu viel.

Er tat mir Leid, aber ändern konnte ich es nicht.

Ich machte mir solche Vorwürfe, wie noch nie in meinem Leben. Ich dachte schon, damals, als wir Forks verlassen hatten, hätten meine Gefühle nicht mehr gesteigert werden können.

Damals war kein Vergleich zu dem, was ich jetzt fühlte.

Ich war schuld an allem. Ich war schuld daran, dass es Jake so schlecht ging. Wenn es mich nicht gegeben hätte, dann hätte er sich auf jemand anderen geprägt. Jeder hätte ihn glücklicher machen können, als ich je in Stande dazu gewesen wäre.

Ich hatte es nie wirklich versucht. Ich war so selbstsüchtig… Nie hatte ich an sein Glück gedacht. Und nun war ich nicht einmal bei ihm, wenn sein Vater starb. Wenn er mich am Meisten brauchen würde, wie nie zuvor. Wenn er meine Mutter brauchen würde. Ich liebte ihn, aber gab es für alles eine Entschuldigung?

„Scht, Nessie, es ist alles in Ordnung…", versuchte mich mein Vater zu beruhigen. Doch ich lies es nicht zu.

„Nichts ist in Ordnung! GAR NICHTS! Jake geht es schlecht, nur meinetwegen!"

„Das ist doch Quatsch-" setzte Seth an, ich jedoch fiel ihm ins Wort, ich wollte seine Ausreden erst gar nicht hören.

„Achso, das ist Quatsch, ja? Seth, das ist doch nicht dein Ernst! Ich müsste bei ihm sein, anstatt hier zu diskutieren, ob es Jake gut geht oder nicht!"

„Junge Dame, du gehst nirgendwo hin, außer auf dein Zimmer, um nachzudenken"

Urgs, dachte meine Mutter wirklich noch von mir wie ein kleines Kind? Noch nie hatte sie so mit mir gesprochen. Es brachte mich vollkommen aus der Fassung, sodass ich sie nur entgeistert anstarren konnte.

„Ich soll… Was?"

„Ab in dein-„

„Bella, es reicht." Fiel ihr mein Vater ins Wort. Ich war ihm so dankbar. Ich hätte nicht mit meiner Mutter diskutieren können. selbst nicht, wenn ich gewollt hätte. Ich konnte ihr einfach nicht wehtun. Mein Vater wusste genau, was ich dachte, er verstand mich.

Dennoch, ich gehorchte meiner Mutter. Weshalb wusste ich auch nicht so recht. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass ich ihr noch nie widersprochen hatte.

„Na schön." ich benahm mich kindisch und ich wusste es auch.

Natürlich konnte ich jedes einzelne Wort was sie sprachen auch noch in meinem Zimmer mithören, aber ich war für sie wenigstens aus dem Raum und hatte eine Chance, wenn auch eine geringe, mich wieder ein bisschen zu fangen, ohne vollends vor ihnen zusammenzubrechen.

Jake litt sehr unter der Krankheit seines Vaters. Natürlich, Jake war schon erwachsen, jedoch hing er an Billy, wie ich an meinen Eltern und er hatte furchtbare Angst ihn zu verlieren. Es musste schwer für ihn sein, so viele Freunde und vor allem auch Familie in so kurzer Zeit zu verlieren.

Ich wusste nicht, wie lange ich in meinem Zimmer auf meinem Bett lag und nachdachte. Heute war so viel passiert und ich hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung, wie das alles wieder gut werden sollte.

Da war zum einen Oliver, der nun wusste, woran er bei mir und meiner Familie war. Ich vertraute ihn, aber kannte ich ihn gut genug, zum wirklich sicher zu sein, dass er niemanden das Geheimnis erzählen würde? Wenn er dies machen würde, dann könnten wir hier gleich wieder fortziehen. Vielleicht wieder näher zu Jake, näher nach Forks.

Gedankenverloren nahm ich eine Rote Strähne meines Haares zwischen meine Finger und zwirbelte sie herum.

Würde es Jake je wieder gut gehen? War Billy vielleicht sogar schon tot? Nein, das würde Seth wissen, er stand schließlich in Verbindung mit Leah und Quil, wenn er in seiner Wolfsgestalt war…. Und die wussten sicherlich, was mit Jake los war.

Würde ich je aufhören, mir Vorwürfe zu machen, dass es Jake so schlecht ging?

Stunden später, vielleicht aber auch nur Minuten, klopfte es an meiner Tür und meine Mutter trat herein.

„Ich… Nessie, ich wollte mich wegen vorhin entschuldigen, ich hätte es nicht zu dir sagen sollen… Ich…" Sie wusste nicht, was sie noch sagen sollte, es spielte aber auch keine Rolle. Ich verstand sie, verstand sie sosehr wie wohlmöglich kein anderer in dieser Familie.

„Ist schon gut, ich bin dir nicht böse, Mommy. Ich brauchte die Zeit um nachzudenken."

Sie sagte nichts weiter, das brauchte sie auch nicht, jedoch nahm sie mich in den Arm und drückte mich für eine Weile, bis sie mir dann einen Kuss gab, aufstand und mein Zimmer verließ.


	13. Fragen, Fragen, nichts als Fragen

Kapitel 12

Fragen, Fragen, nichts als Fragen

Renesmee

Der nächste Tag begann wesentlich ruhiger, als der letzte geendet hatte.

Während ich ins Bad tapste, um zu duschen und mich für die Schule fertig zu machen, hörte ich unten schon reges Gemurmel, bei dem auch Seth beteiligt war und als ich schließlich nach unten in die Küche kam, erwartete mich schon ein voll gedeckter Tisch.

Als Seth mich sah, begann er zu grinsen und zog mir einen Stuhl vom Tisch weg, damit ich mich drauf setzten konnte.

„Na Schlafmütze? Auch schon wach?"

„Hm…" Zwangsläufig, heute war ja immer noch Schule…

„Hey, alles klar? Du siehst so bedrückt aus."

„Ja, ja klar. Was machst du heute, wenn ich in der Schule bin?" Ich fing an in meinen Morgeneiern herum zu stochern. Wirklich Hunger hatte ich nicht, eher _Durst_. Daher vielleicht auch meine augenscheinliche Misslaune. Das was ich gestern von Oliver getrunken hatte, schien wohl nicht genug gewesen zu sein.

„Mh… auf dich warten? Und vielleicht kann ich ja noch etwas zu Essen abstauben? Dafür, dass fast keiner aus der Familie isst, kocht ihr gut!" Er schaufelte sich sein Frühstück weiter ein, während ich mich entschloss aufzustehen und mir meinen Durst zu stillen.

Denn dieser Tag sollte anders verlaufen als der gestrige. Wenn ich Oliver wieder anfallen würde, würde er es sicherlich nicht wieder so locker wegstecken wie zuvor. Dann hätte er ganz sicher Angst vor mir… Und glauben würde er mir auch nicht mehr, da ich ihm versprochen hatte, dass es sich um einen einmaligen Ausrutscher handelte.

Und selbst, wenn es nicht Oliver treffen würde- sollte ich der ganzen Schule erklären, dass ich mich nicht zur Rasse ‚Mensch' zählte?

Also lief ich hinaus in den Wald. So schön wie der von Forks war er zwar nicht, aber es reichte, um meine Familie zufrieden zu stellen. Dann wäre er auch für mich genügen.

Ich jagte mir ein Reh und trank es aus, bis mein Blutdurst erloschen war.

Wie ich es hasste meiner vampirischen Seite die Oberhand gewinnen zu lassen, viel lieber würde ich mich wie Seth nur von Menschennahrung ernähren. Doch ich konnte es mir ja nicht aussuchen… Und wenn ich wirklich das Los hätte, mich jedes Mal in einen Wolf zu verwandeln, wenn ich mich aufregte, so bevorzugte ich doch meine jetzige Situation.

Schnell rannte ich zurück zu meinem Zuhause, ich musste mir noch etwas Wärmeres anziehen, wie ich festgestellt hatte. Es wurde merklich kühler in den letzten Tagen und ich hatte, wie sooft in der letzten Zeit, einfach nicht das richtige angezogen, schließlich spürte ich die Kälte kaum und fror auch nicht so leicht wie normale Menschen.

Früher hatte es keinen interessiert, was ich angezogen hatte. Sicher, meine Mutter hatte sich, als ich noch klein war, Sorgen darüber gemacht, ob ich mich nicht verkühlen könnte. Schon bald begriff sie aber, dass ich Jake und den anderen Wölfen in vielerlei Hinsicht ähnlicher war, als sie zuerst dachte und auch ebenso unempfindlich gegenüber einigen Dingen, wie meine Familie.

Ich zog mir schnell einen brauen Pullover an und ging hinunter, zu meiner Familie.

„Nessie, wenn du möchtest, dann darfst du heute zu Hause bleiben. Wir werden auch alle hier bleiben. Esme hat es erlaubt, jetzt wo Seth hier ist. Ach, wir können so schöne Dinge zusammen tun! Wir könnten…" Ich hörte schon nicht mehr hin, was mir meine Tante Alice da alles vorschlug.

Ich überlegte einen Moment, ob ich dies wirklich tun konnte. Ich hatte Angst, dass sich der Vorfall von Gestern wiederholen würde, auch wenn dies vielleicht unbegründet war. Ich wollte bei Seth bleiben, mit ihm reden, es gab sicherlich so vieles, was in den letzten Wochen geschehen war, was er mir erzählen konnte. Er konnte einfach bei mir bleiben und ich konnte seine Nähe genießen.

Nein, ich konnte nicht hier bleiben. Ich hatte Oliver versprochen, dass ich ihn heute sehen würde. Ich konnte mein Versprechen nicht brechen, Oliver würde mir nie wieder vertrauen.

Ich hoffte bloß, dass all die anderen, keine Fragen stellen würden, wo denn der Rest meiner Familie war. Oliver konnte ich es erzählen, er wusste Bescheid. Aber der Rest… Ich würde mir wohl eine Ausrede einfallen lassen müssen.

Es kam mir außerdem etwas seltsam vor, dass Esme meiner Familie erlaubte, zu Hause zu bleiben, schließlich war sie immer diejenige, die darauf Acht gab, dass sich auch jeder an seine Rolle hielt. Vermutlich hatte Alice sie solange vollgetextet, bis sie schließlich klein bei gab. Es war ja auch eine besondere Situation, das Seth hier war, da wäre es ja schade, wenn man nicht die Zeit gemeinsam verbringen würde… Ich konnte es mir fast bildlich vorstellen, wie Alice auf Esme einredete.

„Nein, ich werde gehen, ich hab's Oliver versprochen, es gibt noch so einiges zuklären."

„Du möchtest ganz alleine in die Schule?", nun sah mich meine Tante leicht verwirrt an. Noch vor ein paar Wochen wäre es sicherlich auch für mich unvorstellbar gewesen. Damals hatte ich keine Freunde außerhalb von meiner Familie. Ich hätte kein Ziel gehabt, wegzugehen. Zwar war ich damals ab und zu bei Jake gewesen, aber er gehörte schon fast zur Familie.

„Naja, ich werde wohl alleine gehen müssen, es sei denn, jemand von euch möchte mich begleiten."

Ich wusste, wie willkommen jede Ausrede, die Schule zu schwänzen für sie war, gerade erst, wenn es Esme ihnen erlaubte, also erwartete ich keine Antwort.

„Doch, ich werde mit dir kommen."

Ich war schon beinahe aus der Tür, als ich stehen blieb und bemerkte, dass mir jemand geantwortet hatte.

Leicht irritiert drehte ich mich um und sah Rosalie hinter mir, bereits bereit mit mir zu gehen.

Natürlich, Rosalie würde nie freiwillig mit einem Wolf unter einem Dach bleiben. Ich war mir auch ziemlich sicher, dass sie die vergangene Nacht bereits irgendwo anders verbracht hatte.

„Oh, ähm… Danke." Etwas Besseres viel mir in dem Moment nicht ein, also wartete ich einfach, bis Rose zu mir lief und wir gemeinsam zur Schule fahren konnten.

Wir nahmen ihr rotes Cabrio, es war tatsächlich das erste Mal, dass sie eine Gelegenheit hatte, ihn in der neuen Stadt zu fahren, weshalb uns natürlich jeder, der auch nur ein wenig von Autos verstand, hinterher sah. Mir war es etwas peinlich, wie jedes Mal, wenn mich viele Personen ansahen, Rosalie dagegen schien es zu genießen. Vielleicht gefiel ihr aber auch nur die Tatsache, dass sie mich für einen Moment allein hatte.

„Nessie, ich denke, dies wäre der geeignete Augenblick, mit dir zu reden."

Ich nickte nur, war ich doch ein wenig überrumpelt.

„Ich weiß, die letzte Zeit war nicht leicht für dich, der Umzug, dass du viele Freunde zurückgelassen hast… Das du so gut wie erwachsen bist, auch wenn ich und auch deine Eltern, das sicherlich nicht so sehen wollen."

Ich musste ein wenig lächeln. Rose schien mich gut zu kennen und sie konnte auch ihre Schwächen ganz gut einordnen. Ich verstand sie ja und auch meine Eltern, für keinen von ihnen war es leicht, mich als mehr oder weniger gleichberechtigt zu sehen, schließlich war ich um so vieles jünger und sollte auch bei weitem nicht ausgewachsen sein.

„Weshalb ich aber mit dir reden wollte, Nessie.. Ich habe Verständnis für viele Dinge, aber bitte pass auf dich auf, ja? Ich meine, denke immer nach, bevor zu handelst. Durchdenke deinen nächsten Schritt lieber zweimal. Ich möchte nicht, dass so etwas wie gestern noch einmal passiert."

Oh oh… Dort führte uns also das Gespräch hin. Ich hatte eigentlich mit dem gestrigen Tag abschließen, ihn für immer vergessen wollen, aber meiner Tante schien es sehr ernst damit zu sein. Jetzt war mir auch klar wieso sie mich hatte begleiten wollen.

„Ich verspreche dir, dass es nie mehr vorkommen wird." Wie sehr ich mich immer noch für meine Tat schämte… Sie war so untypisch für mich gewesen. Mir war vorher noch nie etwas in der Art passiert- kein Wunder, dass sich Rose Sorgen machte.

„Gut.. Ich habe mir überlegt, dass du vielleicht immer mitkommen kannst, wenn ich mit Emmett jagen gehe… Es ist bestimmt besser, wenn du mehr trinkst als nötig, als zu wenig."

„Gut, dann komme ich das nächste Mal mit."

Ich sah aus dem Fenster und stellte fest, dass wir schon längst an der Schule angekommen waren. Um uns herum standen bereits ein paar Jungs und drückten sich förmlich die Nase an den Scheiben platt. Vielleicht dachten sie, dass wir bereits ausgestiegen waren, ich wusste nicht, wie lange wir schon hier standen und miteinander redeten.

Ich drückte die Tür vorsichtig auf, wenn ich es zu hastig getan hätte, wäre sicherlich noch jemand verletzt worden.

Die Menschenschar wich zurück, leicht enttäuscht, sie näherte sich dem Auto jedoch wieder, kaum, als ich aus der Reichweite war. Ich sah noch einmal zurück und entdeckte Oliver auch in Mitten der Masse. Kurz entschlossen ging ich zu ihm und tippte ihm von hinten leicht auf die Schulter, woraufhin er leicht zusammenzuckte und sich umsah. Als er schließlich mich entdeckte, wusste ich nicht, wie ich sein Gesichtsausdruck zu deuten hatte.

„Ähm...Hi" Ein sicherer Anfang, ja daran war nichts Verfängliches. Ich hätte ihn auch so begrüßen können, wenn der Vorfall zwischen uns nicht gewesen wäre…

Außerdem wusste ich nicht genau was in ihm vorging, so richtig erklärt hatte ich ihm ja nichts, da dann auch noch Seth kam, wir hatten einfach bisher keine Zeit zum Reden gefunden. Nun, das würde sich sicherlich heute ändern.

„Nessie!" er grinste. „Ist das dein Auto?"

„Ähm..." Ich schaute zu Rose hinüber „...so in etwa..." Ich musste ihm ja nicht lang und breit meine Familienverhältnisse erklären, das würde schon früh genug kommen.

„WAS? Ist das dein Ernst???", er schrie mich nun an, obwohl wir kaum einen Meter entfernt voneinander standen „Ich meine das ist doch ganz neu? Und so teuer?"

Ich konnte nicht anders, als ihn entsetzt anzustarren, was alle um uns herum mir gleich taten, jedoch starrten sie nur kurz Oliver an, danach lange Zeit mich, mit dem gleichen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht, wie er.

„Äh..." Ich merkte, dass ich schnell eine Ausrede finden musste. „Naja... mein Vater hat, äh, eine Erbschaft gemacht."

Oh Gott, ich konnte sie jetzt schon hinter meinem Rücken reden hören. So etwas Dummes konnte auch wirklich nur mir einfallen.

„Oli, kommst du mal mit? Ich würde gerne mit dir reden wollen."

„Erbschaft, dass ich nicht lache! Selbst, wenn alle meine Familienmitglieder den Löffel abgeben würden, könnt ich mir die Karre nicht leisten!", hörte ich sich einen Jungen beschweren, ehe Oliver endlich antwortete „Erzählst du mir von der Erbschaft? Ich hätte auch gern so ein Auto!"

Mannomann, wie dumm konnte ein Mensch nur sein? Manchmal vergaß ich tatsächlich, dass ich schneller dachte als sie. Aber was war mit Oliver los, dass er so komplett durch den Wind war? Hatte er einen Schock von gestern? Oder hatte er einfach alles verdrängt und dabei sind die Hälfte seiner Gehirnzellen abgestorben?

„Ach Oli, komm einfach mal mit." Langsam war ich wirklich etwas gereizt, was wahrscheinlich an den vielen Leuten um mich herum lag und weniger an Oliver an sich. Ich packte ihn am Arm, um den Vorgang des Verschwindens etwas zu beschleunigen, da ich keine Lust hatte jetzt vor so vielen mir fremden Menschen über mein Vampirdasein zu diskutieren.

Als wir schließlich außer Hörweite seiner neugierigen Genossen waren, platze es erneut aus ihm heraus: „Mensch, ihr müsst ja reiche Verwandte haben... Und dass die auch noch sterben, so etwas großzügiges hab ich ja noch nie gehört!"

Ich stöhnte innerlich. Das Niveau von ihm sank ja immer tiefer.

„Oli, es gibt keine Erbschaft."

„Keine... Erbschaft...." Er sah mich verwirrt an. „Aber du meintest doch eben-"

„Oli, wie bitte soll ich den anderen erklären, dass meine Familie super reich ist, weil sie seit Jahrhunderten arbeitet und ihr Geld gut anlegt?"

„Was? Jahrhunderte? Dann... O nein... ich hätte schwören können…", er wurde immer leiser. Ich vermutete, dass er etwas wie "geträumt" sagte, war mir jedoch nicht ganz sicher.

„Äh...ja. Weißt du, mein Opa arbeitet doch als Arzt und da wir nichts essen, bleibt immer eine Menge Geld übrig für... Autos."

„Oh." Er sank auf die nächst beste Bank, die er finden konnte. So langsam schien ihm wieder einiges klar zu werden.

Nachdenklich vergrub er seinen Kopf in seinen Händen und blieb einige Zeit absolut bewegungslos sitzen. Ich wollte gerade schwören, dass nur mein Vater Bewegungslosigkeit so perfekt beherrschte, als er wieder aufschaute.

„Also ihr seid echt alle Vampire?"

„Ja, bis auf Seth, der gestern gekommen ist, sind wir alle Vampire." Mich wunderte seine offene Frage nicht, manche Dinge musste man öfters hören, ehe man sie vollends verstand.

„Und was ist dieser Seth dann? Ich meine... Er war doch ein Wolf und dann...."

Er verstummte. Offenbar schien es ihm selbst zu unglaublich, als dass es irgendeinen Sinn gemacht hätte.

Ich erklärte ihm auch dieses, ich hatte keine Wahl. Ich wollte ihm nicht mehr anlügen, er verdiente die Wahrheit, die hatte er eigentlich schon vor meinem Ausrutscher verdient. Ich kam mir schlecht vor, meine ganze Familie gerade hier zu verraten, aber ich vertraute Oli, dass er Stillschweigen bewahren würde. Es würde ihm ja eh niemand die Wahrheit abkaufen.

„Ein Gestaltenwandler...kein richtiger Werwolf, auch wenn wir sie gern so nennen."

„Sie?" fragte er. Ich verstand nicht was er meinte, bis mir plötzlich ein Licht aufging.

„Ja, Seth ist nicht der einzige, da wo wir zuvor gelebt haben, gibt es einen ganzen Stamm voller Wölfe."

„Mensch... Woher kommt ihr? Aus dem All?" Ich fand es nicht witzig, nicht im Geringsten, lächelte jedoch, da ich wusste, dass er es als Scherz gemeint hatte.

Ich beantwortete den ganzen Tag über geduldig seine Fragen, auch, als er in den Stunden anfing Zettelchen mit mir zu schreiben, obwohl er direkt neben mir saß...

Ich hatte mir erst Sorgen darüber gemacht, ob diese ganze Zettelchen-Aktion nicht ein wenig leichtsinnig wäre, jedoch rief ich mir erneut das Argument ins Gedächtnis, dass uns diese Story niemand glauben würde. Sie würden höchstens denken, wir seien verrückt, mit unseren Gedanken in irgendeiner Parallelwelt, aber glauben würden auch sie es nicht.

Schließlich hatte ich ihm die gefühlte eintausendste Frage für den Tag beantwortet, als mich die Schulglocke von meiner Bildungspflicht befreite und mich in die Freizeit entließ.

Einfach davon stürmen konnte ich nicht, ich versuchte mich damit zu entschuldigen, dass ich noch auf Rose warten musste. Jedoch hatte auch Oli scheinbar nichts großartig zu tun und blieb bei mir stehen und fragte mich weiter aus.

„Und du und diese Wölfe seit nicht verwandt, obwohl ihr euch so ähnlich seit?" Worüber hatte ich denn heute den ganzen Tag geredet? Wie sollte ich denn mit denen verwandt sein?

„Nein sind wir nicht." Und bevor er mich erneut etwas fragen konnte, kam ich ihn zuvor.

„Oli, schau, da ist meine Tante, ich muss jetzt wirklich los. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich morgen kommen kann, schließlich ist Seth da und ich will auch etwas von ihm haben, aber du kannst dir ja Fragen ausdenken, worauf du gerne die Antwort erfahren würdest. Aber bitte nicht so viele wie heute... "

Dass es mich an ein Verhör erinnert hatte, behielt ich lieber für mich.

„Oh, entschuldige, wenn ich dich genervt habe."

Er wirkte sehr traurig. Seit wann war ich eigentlich so gemein und abweisend?

Und seit wann war Oliver so sensibel?

„Oliver, es tut mir Leid, ich war eben gemein zu dir. Du nervst mich nicht, aber ich bin auch nur ein Mensch, ich freue mich eben auch, nach Hause gehen zu können."

„Ah, Ok." Er schaute mich nur einmal kurz an und grinste halbherzig. Ich war mir sicher für ihn war es ganz uns gar nicht in Ordnung hier einfach stehen gelassen zu werden.

Aber was sollte ich tun? Ihn mit nach Hause nehmen?

Das konnte ich nicht ernsthaft auch nur in Betracht ziehen oder? Wir waren zu Hause neun Vampire und Oliver hatte gerade erst begonnen zu verstehen wie wir lebten. Es würde ihn hoffnungslos überfordern, ganz sicher.

„Oli, pass auf. Ich werde mal zu Hause fragen, ob es in Ordnung ginge, dass ich dich mal mitbringe, ja? Wäre das In Ordnung?"

Ein Lächeln strahlte sofort auf seinem Gesicht und das war Antwort genug. Rose hatte die ganze Zeit neben mir gestanden und bisher auch noch nichts dagegen gesagt- ein gutes Zeichen.

Schnell tippte ich die Nummer meiner Mutter in mein Handy und fragte sie.

Meine Familie hatte nichts dagegen, Oliver machte förmlich Luftsprünge. Er hatte ganz offensichtlich seine Angst mir und meiner Familie gegenüber überwunden und an deren Stelle war nun die reine Neugier getreten.

Ich selbst war mir nicht so sicher wie das Ganze enden sollte, zumal ich mich eigentlich auf einen restlichen Nachmittag mit Seth gefreut hatte.

Ich hoffte darauf, dass die Neugier von Oli irgendwann einmal halbwegs gestillt werden würde. Wenn nicht, so blieb mir immer noch die heutige Nacht, die ich mit Seth verquatschen konnte, ich brauchte ja nicht so viel Schlaf und ob ich überhaupt Morgen zur Schule gehen würde, stand auch noch in den Sternen.

----------------------------------------  
Vorschau auf Kapitel 13:_  
__Ich hatte ihn so sehr vermisst, es schien so unwirklich ihn in meinen Arm zu spüren._

_Ja, wir wissen selbst, es hat etwas lang gedauert- Entschuldigung! Aber vielleicht haben ja ein paar mehr jetzt schon das Buch gelesen und lassen ein Kommentar da?_

_Zu den Reviews:_

BellasLullaby: Hoffentlich bist du uns noch nicht weggelaufen *schäm*. Ja, schnell ist anders, das wissen wir leider auch :-/. Aber trotzdem danke für dein Review! Wir haben uns sehr gefreut .

Isabella89: Danke für dein Review (mal wieder). Es ist schön zu wissen, dass da jemand ist, der immer alles von einem liest :-D. Hoffentlich warst du diesmal nicht enttäuscht (- das nächste Kapitel wird besser- versprochen^^°).

Vampirex3: Huhu ^^. Ja… sorry für die letzte Vorschau, die war so lahm, weil sie schon im Kapitel fertig existierte XD. Sonst denken wir uns was aus und bauens dann im Kappi ein (kleine Herausforderung hehe). Vielleicht gefällt dir dieses Mal die Vorschau besser (sie ist wieder frei erfunden^^).

hiho: Danke für dein Review und auch danke für deine Einschätzung! Wird überlegen, ob da vielleicht etwas dran ist, dass es schade ist, dass wir nicht die Sichtweise von Bella haben, sind aber noch zu keinem Ergebnis gekommen, sind uns aber sicher, dass man Nessies oder Jakes Gefühle auch wunderbar aus anderen Perspektiven nachvollziehbar wären…


	14. Unerwartetes Wiedersehen

Kapitel 13

Renesmee

Unerwartetes Wiedersehen

Es war ein heißer Sommertag, viel wärmer als ich gewohnt war und ich sehnte mich zurück zu den kühleren Tagen im Herbst. Zwar machte mir Hitze nicht wirklich etwas aus, aber ich genoss es, wenn mir beim Rennen kalte Luft entgegenströmte und keine, die so warm war wie meine eigene Haut.

Es war ungewöhnlich warm für diese Jahreszeit, so hatten wir erst April und die Temperaturen kletterten von Tag zu Tag höher.

Daher hatten wir uns entschlossen etwas Abkühlung am See zu suchen. Während andere bereits schon im Wasser schwammen, lag ich am Ufer und beobachtete wie sich zwei Mädchen aus meinem Jahrgang eine heftige Wasserschlacht lieferten.

Meine Familie war zum Größten Teil nicht mitgekommen, zu groß war das Risiko für sie, dass jemand bemerken könnte, dass ihre Haut im Sonnenlicht schimmerte. Dennoch hatte meine Mutter und auch mein Vater nicht auf das Vergnügen verzichten wollen und hatten sich ein paar Meter weiter von mir hingelegt, etwas abgelegener von den restlichen Menschen, im Schatten verborgen. Mich hätte es nicht gewundert, wenn die Menschen um mich herum sie überhaupt nicht wahrgenommen hätten.

Und auch war unser plötzlicher unerwarteter Besucher nicht mehr von meiner Seite gewichen, seitdem er wusste, dass ich mich wieder unter meine Menschenfreunde begab.

Ich wusste nicht, warum Nahuel mich derart bewachte, schließlich drohte mir keine Gefahr von meinen Schulkameraden, aber er hatte ganz offensichtlich Angst um mich.

Ich wusste nicht wieso das so war, aber es war mir nicht neu. Seitdem er vor ein paar Wochen aufgetaucht war, war er nur wieder zum Jagen verschwunden und sonst ständig an meiner Seite geblieben. Ich hatte es genossen, schließlich war er mir viel ähnlicher, als jeder andere, selbst als die Wölfe, aber trotzdem fand ich es komisch, dass er einfach kam und blieb und mich regelrecht verfolgte. Ganz zu Anfang hatte er ständig meine Mutter angesehen, als wäre sie ein Wunder, ich wusste auch den Grund dafür, es war nie ein Geheimnis gewesen, dass meine Mum die einzige war, die je eine Geburt eines Mischwesens, wie mich, überlebt hatte. Er beneidete mich anfangs wohl auch etwas um meine Mutter, hatte schließlich aber seine volle Aufmerksamkeit mir geschenkt.

Er war auch nicht sehr gesprächig, eine wirkliche Unterhaltung konnte man kaum mit ihm führen, nur wenn es darum ging, das er etwas über mich erfahren wollte, konnte er sich Stundenlang mit jemanden aus meiner Familie unterhalten.

Ich hatte einen leisen Verdacht, was sein Verhalten anging, wollte es aber nicht wahrhaben, es konnte einfach nicht sein.

Ich selbst fand ihn zwar interessant, durch die Ähnlichkeiten zwischen uns, und hässlich war er ganz sicher auch nicht, ich fand ihn sogar sehr schön, aber ehrliches Interesse hatte ich nicht an ihm und es kam mir falsch vor ihm welches vorzuheucheln, also gab ich mein Bestes ihn nicht etwas falsches hoffen zu lassen, doch ich war mir nicht sicher, ob er meine abweisende Ehrlichkeit richtig deutete. Vielmehr schien er mich als Herausforderung zu sehen, die schon mit der Zeit weich werden würde- wenn er nur lang genug hinterher rennen würde.

Ich seufzte innerlich und drehte mich auf den Bauch, damit auch mein Rücken etwas von der Wärme der Sonne abbekam. Morgen würden sich sicherlich alle über mich lustig machen, warum ich nicht braun war- hatte ich doch Stundenlang in der Sonne gelegen und äußerlich hatte sich nichts verändert. Hoffentlich würde dies sie nicht stutzig machen.

Immerhin begann ich jedoch nicht zu glitzern.

„Soll ich dich eincremen?", hörte ich Oliver fragen und als ich aufsah, erblickte ich Sonnencreme vor meiner Nase herumwackeln.

„Sie braucht das doch nicht.", ich konnte es fast schon vor meinen Augen sehen, wie Nahuel die Augen verdrehte.

Bevor dieses Gespräch überhaupt größere Ausmaße annehmen konnte, die nicht angenehm werden würden, antwortete ich Oliver, Nahuel nicht weiter beachtend. "Das ist lieb von dir Oliver, aber ich brauche das wirklich nicht..."

„Aber, ist das nicht ein bisschen auffällig, wenn du dich gar nicht eincremst, während alle anderen schon viermal nachgecremt haben und du morgen nicht einmal rot sein wirst, geschweige denn braun?"

Er hatte Recht, ich wusste es, also blieb mir keine andere Wahl, als nachzugeben.

„Na schön..."

Noch bevor Oliver sich mir auch nur auf zwanzig Zentimeter Abstand hatte nähern können, riss ihm Nahuel auch schon die Sonnencreme aus der Hand und schmierte mich ein.

Diese Kabbeleien hielten nun schon seit guten drei Wochen an, so langsam nervte es mich.

Ich sah Oliver entschuldigend an, in der Hoffnung, dass er seinen Kommentar einfach herunter schlucken würde. Ich wusste wirklich nicht, was Nahuel mit ihm machen würde, wenn Oliver ihn nur genug provozierte. Ich verstand auch gar nicht, wieso Nahuel so eifersüchtig auf Oliver war. Ich war lediglich mit ihm befreundet und allein vom Aussehen, würde ich sowieso Nahuel ihm vorziehen. Vielleicht lag es einfach daran, dass wir uns so ähnlich waren.

Oliver war klug genug, meinen Blick richtig zu deuten, legte sich wieder neben mich in die Sonne, nicht aber, ohne noch näher an mich heran zu rücken. Ich hoffte bloß, dass Nahuel es nicht bemerken würde.

„Ich würde vorsichtiger mit ihr umgehen, wenn du keinen Verdacht erwecken willst, jeder normale Mensch hätte jetzt schon die Rippen gebrochen." Flüsterte Oli Nahuel zu, er wusste schon, dass wir viel besser hörten, als normale Personen.

Tatsächlich begannen uns die Menschen um uns herum schon zu beobachten. Ich konnte es ihnen nicht verdenken, schließlich war es mehr as affig, was meine beiden Freunde hier veranstalteten. Wie konnte man nur so eifersüchtig auf gar nichts sein? Ich wollte einfach nur mit ihnen befreundet sein, wobei sich Nahuel mich mir eher aufgedrängt hatte, als das ich es mir aussuchen konnte. Dennoch war auch er ein lieber Mensch, nur etwas seltsam in der letzten Zeit. Damals, als ich noch kleiner war, hatte er sich nie so benommen, da hatte er nur das allgemeine Interesse, wie die anderen auch.

„Hör auf mir zu sagen, was ich machen soll, du hast doch gar keine Ahnung was ihr wehtut." schimpfte Nahuel zurück. Ich verdrehte innerlich die Augen, bitte nicht schon wieder so ein Affentheater. „Das hat nichts mit wehtun zu tun, sondern, dass es abnormal ist wie doll du zudrückst!" Tatsächlich tat es mir das eincremen kein Bisschen weh, ich konnte mir aber gut vorstellen, dass es für Außenstehende seltsam wirkte.

„Juuuungs! Bitte, hört doch mal für fünf Minuten auf."

Sie sahen mich leicht verdutzt an, so als würden sie sich gerade erst wieder bewusst, das ich auch noch lebte und anwesend war.

Nahuel setzte schließlich das Einschmieren meines Körpers fort, etwas vorsichtiger wie ich meinte und Oli sank wieder auf die Decke zurück und schloss die Augen. Ich hatte das Gefühl das er noch näher an mich heran gekrochen war, als schon vorhin. Was sollte bloß aus uns dreien werden? Nahuel wich nie von meiner Seite, Oliver war deswegen schon etwas sauer auf ihn, weil er nie Zeit mit mir allein verbringen konnte oder nur sehr selten und ich? Ja, was wollte ich eigentlich? Irgendwie genoss ich wohl die Aufmerksamkeit der beiden, auch, wenn ich wusste, dass das so auf lange Zeit nicht weitergehen konnte.

Dennoch ging mir dieses ewige Gezanke auf den Keks. Ich musste eine Lösung finden und das schnell. Vielleicht sollte ich mich einfach mal mit meinen Eltern beraten, sie wussten bestimmt Rat.

Ich seufzte laut auf, die Blicke von meinen beiden Freundin, die mir deshalb zugeworfen wurden, ignorierte ich bewusst.

Wie sehr ich doch Seth vermisste. Er hatte kurz nachdem Nahuel zu uns gestoßen war auch wieder gehen müssen, schließlich machten sich seine Eltern Zuhause auch schon Sorgen, auch wenn sie dank Leah wussten, dass eigentlich alles mit ihm in Ordnung war. Weshalb er einfach von Zuhause ohne auch nur ein Wort des Abschiedes zu uns aufgebrochen war, würde uns wohl auf ewig ein Geheimnis bleiben. Vielleicht hatte er uns einfach vermisst.

Nun hatten wir jedoch gar keine Verbindung mehr nach Hause und ich hatte keinen Freund mehr, dem ich wirklich ALLES anvertrauen konnte. Oliver störte sich zwar von Tag zu Tag weniger an der vampirischen Seite, dennoch blieb bei uns immer eine gewisse Distanz, die sicherlich daher kam, dass ich ihn zu leicht verletzen könnte. Ich machte mir auch Sorgen, wie es mit Oliver weitergehen würde. Es war einfach ein Fehler gewesen, ein schrecklicher Fehler, ihm alles zu erzählen. Nun wusste er Bescheid und wir hatten eigentlich nur zwei Möglichkeiten, damit wir nicht erneut, wie damals, noch kaum als ich geboren war, den Zorn der Volturi auf uns lenken würden. Er musste entweder einer von uns, den Vampiren werden oder wir mussten ihn uns irgendwie entledigen. Da die zweite Möglichkeit vollkommen außer Acht blieb, hatten wir nur noch eine Alternative und sie gefiel mir genauso wenig, wie die zweite. Ich hoffte inständig, dass die Volturi nie davon erfahren würden, wusste aber, dass dies eher unwahrscheinlich war.

Mit Seth hatten wir diese Probleme nicht. Über ihn musste ich mir nicht solche Sorgen machen, er war ein Werwolf, es war in Ordnung, dass er alles wusste. Er war ein Teil vom ganzen mysteriösen Puzzle. Ich vertraute ihm vollends, ihm konnte ich alles anvertrauen und ich wusste, andersherum war es genauso.

„Kommt ihr mit ins Wasser?" Oliver hatte anscheinend die kleine Kabbelei von eben vergessen. Zumindest meinte er mit 'ihr' auch Nahuel, was mich ehrlich gesagt freute. Vielleicht würden sie es doch noch irgendwann einmal schaffen sich zumindest zu respektieren.

Ich nickte und stand auf, meine noch frisch aufgetragene Sonnencreme ignorierend, es war mir egal, ob sie bei normalen Menschen schon wirken und einziehen konnte oder nicht. Ich mochte sie nicht besonders, sie stank und klebte auch entsetzlich, ich war froh, sie mir wieder abwaschen zu können.

Auch war ich Oliver dankbar, mich von meinen ewigen Grübeleien abzuhalten. Das war wirklich eine schlechte Angewohnheit von mir.

„Kommst du auch?", ich wandte mich an Nahuel, der noch keine Anstalten machte aufzustehen.

Letztendlich kam er auch mit ins Wasser, wahrscheinlich gefiel ihm der Gedanke nicht, mich allein mit Oliver zu lassen.

Olivers Vorschlag war eine gute Idee, zumindest am Anfang. Wir planschten ungezwungen und lieferten uns Wasserschlachten. Ich musste zugeben, dass Nahuel gut gebaut war, er sah einfach perfekt aus. Mich hätte es nicht gewundert, wenn die Mädchen bei ihm Schlange stehen würden, aber dafür war er wohl wieder zu _anders_. So wie ich.

Es ging so lange gut, wie Nahuel sauer auf Oli wurde, weil er mich spaßeshalber angegriffen hatte und Nahuel der Meinung war, er müsse mich nun beschützen. Schließlich stand ich dann wie blöd daneben, während sich Nahuel und Oliver bekriegten und hoffte nur, dass Nahuel sich dessen bewusst war, dass er der Stärkere der beiden war und Oli zumindest eine geringe Chance ließ.

Schließlich musste ich eingreifen, weil ich befürchtete, dass Oliver unter Wasser nicht atmen konnte. Nahuel war sauer auf mich, schließlich sah er sich vollkommen im Recht, Oliver war am keuchen und bekam kaum Luft. Viel länger hätte er es wohl nicht mehr überlebt.

Ich war so sauer auf Nahuel, dass ich selbst die Sonne, die ich so sehr liebte nicht mehr genießen konnte, also sammelte ich rasch meine Sachen zusammen und lief nach Hause. Dass wir vorher mit dem Auto hierher gefahren waren, vergaß ich völlig.

„Nessie? Bist du das? Was machst du denn wieder hier, wolltet ihr nicht den Nachmittag am Strand bleiben?", Esme hatte mich als erstes das Haus betreten hören und machte sich mal wieder etwas Sorgen. Sie mochte es einfach, uns ein bisschen zu bemuttern und bei mir, als jüngste der Familie, hatte sie wohl am meisten Angst, mir könnte es nicht gut gehen.

„Ja, das wollten wir, ich mein, waren wir ja auch, aber ich hab es zwischen den beiden Streithammeln nicht mehr ausgehalten!", antwortete ich ehrlich.

„Was ist denn passiert? So schlimm war es doch sicher nicht..." Esme kannte mich nur zu gut, ging ich doch in der letzten Zeit bei jeden kleinen Streit an die Decke. Irgendwie machte mich diese ganze Situation nervlich labil.

„Nicht so schlimm? Oliver wäre beinahe ertrunken, weil Nahuel der Meinung war, Oliver würde mich zerfleischen! Das ist einfach nur lächerlich!" Ich ging in mein Zimmer und schloss meine Tür ab, nicht, weil ich meine Familie ausschloss, sondern weil ich Nahuel auf keinen Fall wieder in meiner Nähe wissen wollte. Ich wusste, dass meine Familie es nicht falsch verstehen würde.

Trotzdem hörte ich ihn kurze Zeit später auch schon wieder in der Küche auf und abtrampeln. Manchmal machte er es einem nicht gerade leicht ihn zu mögen. Er merkte oft einfach nicht, wann genug war und er aufhören musste oder er war sich nicht sicher, wieso ich in seinen Augen so komisch reagierte und Oliver schütze, schließlich war er nur ein normaler Mensch. Ich hatte eigentlich nie gedacht, dass ihm Menschen so wenig Wert waren, aber heute Nachmittag hatte er es mir bewiesen.

Nach einer Weile hörte ich auch Oliver, er hatte sich scheinbar unser Auto geangelt und war mir hinterher gefahren. Natürlich war er viel langsamer als ich, konnte ich doch so schnell rennen, dass Menschen es kaum wahrnehmen konnten.

Ich bewunderte immer noch Olivers Mut, den er zeigte, wenn er mit mir oder mit einem aus meiner Familie unter einem Dach war. Er hatte kaum Angst, überspielte sie wenn überhaupt gut. Er fand das ganze einfach nur cool. Es war cool, übermenschlich stark zu sein, Blut zu trinken, gut zu hören, zu sehen. Die negativen Seiten ließ er vollkommen außer Acht. Ich dagegen fand Blut zu trinken nicht unbedingt cool.

Und auch seine Narbe auf seinem Handgelenk von damals, als ich ihn angefallen hatte, sah er mehr als eine Art Trophäe, als ein Zeichen der Gefahr. Er hatte sich damit bei seinen Freunden herausgeredet, dass ihn ein großer Hund abgegriffen hätte. Einerseits wäre ich froh gewesen, wenn es gestimmt hätte, und nicht _ich_ diese Tat begangen hätte, aber andererseits wollte ich lieber nicht wissen, was aus Oliver geworden wäre, wenn es tatsächlich ein Hund verschuldet hätte. Oli konnte doch keiner Fliege etwas zu Leide tun.

Noch bevor er zu mir herauf kam, ließ Oliver sich kurz von Carlisle behandeln, er hatte einige Quetschungen abbekommen, danach kam er zu meinem Zimmer und klopfte vorsichtig an, was selbstverständlich nicht notwenig gewesen wäre, da ich ihn schon lange vorher gehört hatte. Schnell öffnete ich die Tür, darauf bedacht, dass Nahuel, der auch bereits davor gewartet hatte, auch dort blieb. Dieser stand ganz verwundert vor meiner Zimmertür und meinte, ich solle ihm die Tür aufmachen. Er flüsterte beinahe nur, aber ich konnte ihn selbstverständlich hören.

Ich schien immer noch nicht zu verstehen, dass es ganz sicher nicht meine Absicht war, mit ihm heute auch nur noch ein Wort zu tauschen. Schließlich griff mein Vater ein.

„Sie will dich nicht sehen."

„Sie will nicht... Wieso? Nessie?" Ich hörte, wie sich sein Herzschlag vor meiner Tür etwas beschleunigte, wie ich es sonst immer nur vernahm, wenn er mich ansah.

„Wie wäre es, wenn du jetzt mit mir runterkommst und ich es dir unten erzähle, ja? Komm mit…" Mein Vater zog ihn mit sich nach unten und ich war ihn unglaublich dankbar dafür, dass ich es erstmal nicht Nahuel zu erklären hatte, was mich so störte. Vielleicht würde er auf meinen Vater eher hören, als auf mich, da Papa Leute durch seine Gabe besser einschätzen konnte, als jeder andere.

Nahuel tat mir irgendwie Leid, ich wusste, dass er immer nach seiner eigenen Auffassung von Gerechtigkeit handelte, aber ich konnte ihm einfach nicht verzeihen, dass er Oliver beinnahe getötet hatte. Ich wandte mich ihm zu, in der Hoffnung diesen Gedanken wieder vergessen zu können.

„Alles in Ordnung mit dir? Du hast ja ganz schön was abbekommen... Du solltest etwas besser auf dich aufpassen-" Noch bevor er mich unterbrach wusste ich, dass ich Müll erzählt hatte. Wie konnte sich ein Mensch gegen Meinesgleichen wehren?

„Auf mich aufpassen? Was kann ich denn dafür, wenn ich ständig von Vampiren angefallen werde?"

Aua, ich dachte wir wären über meinen herbstlichen Ausrutscher hinweg, doch als ich in sein Gesicht sah und ein Lächeln erblickte, merkte ich, dass er mir längst nicht mehr böse war.

„Halbvampiren, Oliver…" Er vergas diese Kleinigkeit oft, vielleicht war es für ihn auch nicht wirklich von Bedeutung. „Aber Oliver, du weißt, wie ich es meine. Nahuel ist nun mal leicht zu provozieren. Wenn ich nur wüsste, was ich machen könnte, damit es sich bessert..."

Ich musste zurück denken, daran, wie es war, als er kam. Zafrina hatte ihn damals mitgebracht, als sie uns zusammen mit ihrem kleinen Zirkel besuchte. Meine ganze Familie war aus dem Häuschen gewesen, schließlich hatten wir so selten Besuch und dann mit einem Mal auch noch gleich so viele. Alice hatte letzten Herbst zwar nur gesehen, dass Zafrina kommen würde, aber ihr Zirkel hatte sich dann auch dazu entschlossen, mitzukommen. Nahuel konnte sie nicht sehen, ebenso wenig wie mich.

Anfangs hatte Nahuel mich nur etwas seltsam angeschaut, war allerdings noch nicht so eifersüchtig auf jeden gewesen, der mich auch nur ansah, wie heute. Ich hatte ihn gemocht, aber auch ein wenig gemieden, ich war ja schließlich nicht total dumm und wusste, dass ich der einzige Halbvampir auf der Erde war, mit dem er nicht verwandt war. Und wohin das über kurz oder lang führen würde.

Dennoch hatte sich alles offensichtlich so entwickelt, wie ich es zu vermeiden versucht hatte.. Zwar hatte er meine Mutter immer noch interessant gefunden, aber ich war wohl für ihn wichtiger. Ich war der Grund, weshalb er den langen Weg hierher gereist war.

„Ich habe...teilweise echt Angst vor ihm. Manchmal schaut er mich an, als sei ich sein nächstes Mittagessen! Findest du nicht?"

„Ach Oli, das ist doch Quatsch, er würde nie von dir trinken!" Nun ja, nach heute war ich mir nicht mehr ganz so sicher. Ich hoffte, Oliver würde den heimlichen Zweifel nicht bemerken.

"Naja... aber ertränken wollte er mich heute ja auch schon." Seine Stimme klang traurig und aus seinen Augen sprach Überzeugung. Er war also auf die gleiche Idee wie ich gekommen. Manchmal fragte ich mich wirklich, ob er nicht die gleiche Gabe wie mein Vater besaß, aber er war nur ein Mensch und somit war dies ausgeschossen.

„Ich werde auf dich aufpassen. Aber bitte versuche ihn nicht mehr zu provozieren."

Das leise Gespräch im Wohnzimmer, welches ich die kurze Zeit, die ich mit Oliver gesprochen hatte, nur am Rande wahrgenommen hatte, wurde nun etwas lauter. Nahuel verteidigte seinen Standpunkt offenbar und war sich nicht so ganz darüber klar, was er heute falsch gemacht hatte. Entweder war er bereits blind der Liebe mir gegenüber oder er merkte es tatsächlich nicht, weshalb auch immer. Ich wusste, dass Nahuel anders als seine Geschwister erzogen worden war, weswegen mir auch sein heutiger Ausrutscher etwas schleierhaft war. Vielleicht hatte er bisher immer gedacht, dass er nicht der Mörder wie seine Geschwister war, sich aber getäuscht, ich wusste es wirklich nicht.

Aber entgegen all dieser Unterschiede war er so wie ich, so wie sonst keiner hier war. Wie konnte ich ihn einfach abweisen und gehen lassen oder rausschmeißen? Hier bleiben konnte er auf lange Zeit nicht, es würde mich wahnsinnig machen. Die Beziehung, die er mit mir wollte, schloss ich aus. Es ging nicht.

In meinem Innern wurde die Sehnsucht nach jemanden groß, der genauso war wie ich, nur nicht ganz so aufdringlich wie Nahuel und auch vertrauter.

In meinem Wunsch danach blieb mir aber im Moment bloß Oliver, der sich auf mein Bett gesetzt hatte und seine Wunden von heute betrachtete, auch wenn sie kaum mehr als blaue Flecken waren. Ich setze mich neben ihn und nahm ihn in den Arm, er stelle mir keine Fragen, auch wenn er vielleicht etwas überrumpelt war, und genau das liebte ich so sehr an ihm. Er war ein Freund, bei dem man sich ausheulen konnte, wenn man es brauchte.

„Es tut mir Leid, ich weiß nicht was ich machen soll, weißt du? Ich hab dich unglaublich gern und will dich nicht als Freund verlieren aber Nahuel ist mir auch wichtig…" Ich wusste auch nicht so Recht, was ich eigentlich damit meinte.

„Er ist brutal!"

„Ja, aber nur weil er es nicht besser weiß, er hatte noch nicht wirklich viel mit Menschen zu tun, kein Wunder, dass er vergisst, wie zerbrechlich ihr seit" Jetzt nahm ich meinen aufdringlichen Bekannten auch noch in Schutz. Super. Den hatte er eigentlich nicht verdient, gegenüber Oliver erst recht nicht.

Ich seufzte... Wohin würde dieses ganze Schlamassel bloß noch führen?

„Am Besten werde ich erst einmal zu ihm runtergehen und ihm alles erklären. Sonst nimmt er nachher noch das Haus auseinander."

„Das könnte er?"

„Oliver, ist das dein Ernst? Du kennst mich seit einem guten halben Jahr und du weißt immer noch nicht, wozu ich in der Lage wäre?" Ich verdrehte im Geiste meine Augen und konnte mich immerhin soweit zusammenreißen, dass ich ihn nur skeptisch ansah. Manchmal fragte ich mich wirklich, in welcher Parallelwelt er lebte.

„Oh, hast Recht. Aber nicht, dass er nachher mich auseinander nimmt, da wäre mir das Haus dann doch lieber." Ich schloss die Tür wieder auf und ging die Treppe hinunter, bis ich merkte, dass sich gar niemand mehr im Haus befand außer uns beiden. Oliver schaute mich mit großen Augen an. „Wo sind sie denn hin?"

„Ähm..." Im ersten Moment blieb ich ihm die Antwort schuldig. Ich schämte mich etwas, hätte ich es doch gleich bemerken müssen, dass hier niemand war, schließlich hätte ich es hören können. Ich war so aufgewühlt, dass ich auf so etwas gar nicht geachtet hatte.

Ich hörte sie im Garten, Nahuel war seltsam ruhig, sie schienen sich nicht mit ihm zu unterhalten. Es waren Personen dazu gekommen, die eben noch nicht da gewesen waren. Sie waren mit bekannt, ich hatte sie schon lange nicht mehr gesehen. Doch konnte das wirklich sein und nicht nur eine Einbildung, weil ich einen der beiden so sehr brauchte?

„Nessie?" Ich hörte Oli kaum noch fragen und stürmte nach draußen in den Garten.

ER war da, er, den ich schon so lange nicht mehr gesehen hatte, den ich so vermisst hatte, auch, wenn es besser geworden war mit der Zeit.

Die Tränen liefen mir bereits über meine Wangen, noch bevor ich ihn umarmte.

Ich hatte ihn so sehr vermisst, es schien so unwirklich ihn in meinen Arm zu spüren.

Ich hatte ihn wieder. Meinen Jake.

Etwas überrumpelt schloss er nun auch mich in seine Arme.

Ich hatte schon ganz vergessen, wie gut er roch.

„Sch, Nessie, ist ja gut." Bei seiner Stimme liefen mir Schauder über den Rücken, so sehr hatte ich sie vermisst. Und sie klang noch viel schöner, als in meiner Erinnerung. Nebenbei nahm ich noch einen Wolf in unserer Nähe wahr. Leah. Sie sah nicht in unsere Richtung, war mit ihren Gedanken woanders, aber mir war es auch ziemlich egal. Ich mochte sie zwar, aber sie hatte mich noch nie sonderlich gut leiden können, weshalb wir immer ein leicht distanziertes Verhältnis zueinander hatten.

Ich wusste nicht wie lang ich Jakes Nähe genoss, bis mir auffiel, dass meine Eltern große Probleme hatten Nahuel zu besänftigen.

Mein Vater und Emmett mussten ihn schon an den Armen festhalten und Jasper stemmte sich von vorne gegen ihn, damit er nicht auf uns zugestürmt kam. Ich verstand diese Situation im ersten Moment nicht, bis es mir dämmerte, dass er eifersüchtig war. Eifersüchtig auf Jake, den ich umarmt hatte. Dass er mich umarmte. Schnell ließ ich ihn los, doch Nahuel beruhigte sich keineswegs.

Zögerlich trat ich näher an ihn heran, musste mir jedoch eingestehen, dass er jetzt auch mir Angst einjagte. Noch nie hatte ich ihn so erlebt, hätte diese Situation nie für möglich gehalten.

"Nahuel? NAHUEL! Verdammt hör auf damit!" Er zögerte nur einen kurzen Moment, fuhr dann aber in seinem Verhalten weiter fort, sich gegen meine Familie zu wehren, um gegen Jake vorgehen zu können. Er würde ihn sicherlich erwürgen, wenn er sich losreißen könnte. Ich bekam ein wenig Angst um Jake, obwohl ich wusste, dass er Nahuel locker gewachsen war.

"Du verdammter Narr, was soll das? Du hast eh keine Chance gegen ihn!" Er hörte mir nicht mehr zu. Ich wusste mir nur noch mit einer Handlung zu helfen und verpasste ihm, so doll ich konnte, eine Ohrfeige. Ich zuckte innerlich zusammen, als ich das klatschen hörte, das meine Hand hinterließ, als sie an seine Wange traf. Jeder Mensch hätte sich hierbei sicherlich die Hand gebrochen, dies nahm ich aber nur unbewusst wahr.

Es wurde schlagartig ruhig, die einzigen Geräusche, die die vollkommene Stille störten, waren Nahuels heftige Atemstöße, durch seine Raserei bedingt und Jake, Leahs, Naahuels und mein Herzschlag.

Er sah mich mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an, ich versuchte ihn ebenso anzustarren, standhaft zu wirken.

Schließlich sah er endlich weg und hörte auf, Widerstand zu leisten und rannte, nachdem meine Familie sich sicher war, dass von ihm keine Gefahr mehr ausging, in den nächstgelegenen Wald im Süden.

Ich hatte irgendwie meine Probleme damit sofort wieder umzuschalten und zu Jake zu laufen da ich immer noch so sehr mit Nahuel beschäftigt war.

Dennoch fand ich mich nach kurzer Zeit wieder in Jakes Armen wieder. Ich würde ihn nie wieder loslassen. Nicht in den nächsten zehn Jahren, dessen war ich mir so gut wie sicher, ich hoffte nur, Nahuel würde uns nicht weiter stören.


	15. und Blondie mochte ich noch immer nicht

Kapitel 14

Jacob

… und Blondie mochte ich noch immer nicht!

Es war so seltsam sie nach so langer Zeit in meinen Armen zu spüren, ihr endlich wieder nah zu sein. Ich wusste, dass all dies keine Einbildung war, dennoch gab es in mir einen gewissen Teil, der mir einredete, dass ich dieses Glück nicht verdient hatte.

Ich hielt sie fest, wusste, dass ich ihr nicht so schnell wehtun konnte, wie anderen bei mir Zuhause.

Sie ließ mich den ganzen Schmerz der letzten Tage und auch Monate vergessen, den ich noch bis eben so real gespürt hatte wie jetzt ihre Umarmung.

Schließlich löste Nessie sie jedoch auf, nahm meine Hände in ihre und ich sah, als ich in ihre Augen schaute, pure Freude und Glück.

„Ich bin so froh, dass du wieder hier bist!" Es schien, als konnte sie nur schwer den Impuls mich wieder zu umarmen widerstehen.

Ihre braunen Augen, die Augen, die sie ganz offensichtlich von ihrer Mutter hatte, auch wenn diese nun golden waren, strahlten mich an.

Hier bei ihr konnte ich alles um mich herum vergessen. Wie hatte ich bloß je annehmen können, dass ich ohne sie weiterleben konnte? Ich war so ein Trottel, dass ich gedacht hatte, die Prägung überwinden zu können. Ich wusste es genau in diesem Moment, dass ich immer noch genauso geprägt war, wie vor sechs Jahren. Natürlich kam es mir seltsam vor, dass ich je etwas angenommen hatte, das nicht stimmte. Gut, ich irrte mich des Öfteren, eigentlich sogar sehr oft, aber dies war eine Wolfsangelegenheit, ich war ein Alphawolf und ich hatte gewisse Dinge zu wissen. Dinge wie die Prägung.

Es kam mir immer noch seltsam vor, dass ich Nessie im Stich gelassen hatte, alleine in eine fremde Umgebung hatte ziehen lassen, um mich um meinen Vater zu kümmern. Der Gedanke an ihn schmerzte mich schrecklich, er versetzte mich einen stich in mein Herz. Er fehlte mir so entsetzlich, dass ich es gar nicht beschreiben konnte.

Vielleicht, so vermutete ich, hatte ich die Prägung auf Nessie nie ganz verloren, sondern einfach unterdrückt.

Vielleicht gab es bestimmte Situationen, bei denen es vorkam, dass ein Wolf für eine Zeit lang sich um andere, vielleicht wichtigere Dinge kümmern konnte, ohne ständig das dringende Bedürfnis zu haben, einer bestimmten Person zu Hilfe eilen zu müssen, weil sie sich den kleinen Zeh gestoßen oder einen Splitter im Finger hatte. Es war näher betrachtet total albern, wegen irgendeines Mülls sich Sorgen zu machen, aber in diesen Momenten war es egal, so war es nun auch mir egal, was ich bis eben noch empfunden hatte, was ich gespürt hatte, als dieser schrecklich ungehobelte Halbmensch vor mir stand und mich umbringen wollte, dass meine Nessie mit einem anderen Menschen aus ihren Haus kam. Letzteres bemerkte ich nur ganz beiläufig, so war es mir doch egal, da für mich in diesem Moment nur zählte, dass es ihr gut ging und sie glücklich war.

Doch wieso ärgerte es mich trotzdem so sehr, dass ich es mit einem Stich im Herzen bemerkt hatte? Weil der Mensch an ihrer Seite ich sein sollte und nicht er?

Ich hoffte, ich konnte hier bei ihr meine ganzen Sorgen und Erinnerungen, die mich quälten zur Seite schieben, schließlich wusste hier niemand, was in La Push vorgefallen war.

Ich seufzte. Nun ja, es wusste doch einer Bescheid, aber ich hoffte, er würde es nicht gleich allen brühwarm auf dem Silbertablett servieren. Ich sah ihn kurz an und wusste, dass er meine Bitte verstanden hatte und in dem Bezug auch nichts unternehmen würde, was mir nicht gefiel. Ich würde es Nessie und ihrer Familie schon früh genug sagen, dass ich nun ein Waise war.

Doch im Moment zählte nur Nessie und sie sah mich weiterhin so fröhlich an, als würde sie die dunklen Schatten unter meinen Augen nicht bemerken. Würde nicht wahrnehmen, wie müde ich war, weil ich seit Tagen kaum geschlafen hatte und ohne nennenswerte Pause hierher gerannt war.

Leah musste unzurechnungsfähig sein, mir hierher gefolgt zu sein, wer hätte das schon freiwillig mitgemacht, diesen Dauerlauf? Nun ja… Es war nicht freiwillig, sie hatte keine Wahl, ebenso wenig, wie ich eine hatte.

Als ich an Leah dachte, sah ich automatisch zu ihr hinüber. Sie war immer noch in ihrer Wolfsgestalt und war Oliver, dem Freund von Nessie näher getreten. Dieser hatte kaum Angst, er kannte uns schon durch Seth. Auch vertraute er ganz offensichtlich den Cullens. Wenn sie in uns keine Gefahr sahen, dass waren wir ebenso harmlos für ihn.

Sie trat nun noch einen Schritt näher auf ihn zu und sah ihm direkt in die Augen. Irgendwie war ich froh, nicht auch verwandelt zu sein und ihre Gefühle in diesem Moment zu teilen. Wer auch immer gerade verwandelt war von meinem Rudel tat mir Leid. Zwei geprägte in einem Rudel waren schon schlimm genug, drei waren sicherlich nicht aushaltbar.

Alle um mich herum beobachteten das Verhalten der beiden etwas erstaunt. Alle außer mir und Edward, die wussten, was dort gerade vor sich ging.

Leah trat nun endgültig an Oliver heran, dieser schien etwas irritiert und wich seinerseits einen halben Schritt zurück, beließ es aber bei einem geringen Abstand. Sie stupste ihn auf Buchhöhe mit ihrer Schnauze an, war sie zwar das Betatier in meinen Rudel, aber um so vieles kleiner als ich. Ich hätte ihm locker bis zur Brust gereicht.

Er sah sie immer noch verwirrt an, krauelte sie aber mehr oder weniger auf dem Kopf.

Nun sahen mich nach einer kurzen Zeit der Verwunderung alle an.

Ich wusste nicht so Recht, ob ich diese ganze Szene erklären sollte, war es doch Leahs Entscheidung, ob es jeder wissen sollte. Aber dies betraf nicht nur sie, es betraf auch den Jungen, Oliver, der das Geheimnis der Cullens wahrte.

„Äh, ich glaub sie mag dich!" sagte ich nur kurz und knapp und wusste gleichzeitig, das die Aussage von mir hoffnungslos verharmlost war. Leah mochte Oliver nicht, genauso wie ich Nessie nicht mochte. Es war etwas viel höheres.

Edward fing an über meine Gedanken zu grinsen, scheinbar hatte er Gefallen an meinem innerlichen Sarkasmus gefunden, vielleicht drehte aber auch Leah gerade in ihren Gedanken total durch, das konnte ich natürlich nicht genau wissen.

"Sie mag ihn?" Nun mischte sich auch Carlisle ein. Klar, wo seine Familie war, war der Superdoktor natürlich nicht weit.

Wieso hatte ich ihn vorher überhaupt gar nicht bemerkt? So unscheinbar war er doch gar nicht, im Gegenteil, er hätte mir als erstes auffallen müssen.

Naja, vielleicht hatte ich nur Augen für Nessie gehabt.

Aber war es wirklich wieder so schlimm wie vor einem Jahr, dass ich alles andere außer ihr um mich herum vergaß?

Ganz offensichtlich war es so.

Es war so ruhig hier, mitten im Nirgendwo, dass ich den Wind in den Bäumen hören konnte, die Tiere die auf ihnen lebten, die Vogel, wie sie mit ihren Flügel schlugen. Sicher, ein Wenig Natur war schön, aber wie konnte man nu HIER leben? Wahrscheinlich kam es mir nur so schlimm hier vor, weil ich den Ort hasste, seitdem Nessie von mir getrennt war. Ganz sicher was es so.

Ich überließ Leah schließlich der Obhut der Cullens und Oliver. Sie hatte sich noch immer nicht zurückverwandelt. Hatte sie Angst sie würde Oliver als Mensch nicht gefallen? Wie albern war das denn bitte?

Ok, beim Kampf und in der Liebe war bekanntlich alles erlaubt und Leah kämpfte mit allen Mitteln. Das hatte ich ihr noch vor einer Stunde nicht zugetraut, obwohl ich sie fast so gut kannte, wie mich selbst.

Wir entschlossen ins Haus zu gehen, alle bis auf Leah und Oliver, der an ihr klebte und mit ihr kuschelte. Ich hoffte nur er würde mit der Situation umgehen können. Der arme Junge. Eigentlich gehörte er nicht in unsere Welt und doch kam es mir schon wieder mehr als seltsam vor, dass sich Leah gerade auf den einen Jungen ganz am anderen Ende von Amerika geprägt hatte, der das Geheimnis meiner Nessie kannte und bewahrte.

War es nicht eigentlich so, dass wir uns nur in Unsergleichen verliebten? In Menschen, die in unserem kleinen Ort lebten oder von dort stammten? Scheinbar gab es doch Ausnahmen.

Ich war eh erstaunt gewesen, dass Leah doch noch jemanden gefunden hatte, den sie so sehr mochte wie ich Nessie. Eine Zeit lang hatte ich gar nicht mehr daran geglaubt...

Während meines Grübelns fielen mir schon beinnahe die Augen zu, obwohl ich sogar noch lief… Nein, das Schlafen würde ich noch ein wenig aufschieben.

Ich saß schließlich im Wohnzimmer auf der Couch.

Erst nach geschlagenen fünf Minuten, in denen ich Nessie ansah, bemerkte ich, dass mich alle erwartungsvoll ansahen.

Ohja richtig. Ich war ihnen noch eine Antwort wegen Leah schuldig.... Irgendwie vergaß ich vieles, wenn Nessie in meiner Nähe war. Aber wenn wir uns nicht so nahe waren, war es mit einer Vergesslichkeit noch schlimmer. Dann konnte ich mich kaum Konzentrieren. Es war ein Wunder, dass ich die Zeit ohne sie in La Push so schadlos überstanden hatte... Mein Rudel hatte wohl einen nicht kleinen Anteil daran, dass ich nicht morgens auch noch meinen Kopf vergessen hatte.

„Sie ist geprägt habe ich Recht?" Es war Bellas Stimme, die ich vernahm. Natürlich, sie hatte am meisten Ahnung von uns Wölfen- gleich nach Edward natürlich.

Aber auch ohne diese Kenntnisse über uns, war es nur schwer falsch zu interpretieren, was dort draußen vor sich ging.

Ich nickte nur, wusste ich in diesem Moment nicht so Recht, was ich sagen sollte. Nessie lenkte mich schon sehr ab.... Hatte ich sie so lange nicht gesehen und musste mich erst einmal versichern, dass es ihr auch rundum gut ging.

„Äh, ja." Ich war überhaupt erstaunt einen Satz herausgebracht zu haben und dann auch noch einen mit der richtigen Antwort, da es mir Nessie nun nicht leichter machte, als sie ihren Kopf auf meine Schulter legte. Was warnen wir eigentlich? Gute Freunde? Oder doch mehr...?!?

Ich würde die Grenze jedenfalls nicht überschreiten, die sie mir auferlegte. Es war ihre Entscheidung.

Aber so ganz klar steckte sie eben keine. Was hatte ich von stürmischen Umarmungen und anschmiegen genau zu erwarten? Ich würde mit ihr reden müssen in der nächsten Zeit. Nicht nur darüber.

Wieder sahen mich alle an, genügte ihnen doch meine doch sehr... ausführliche Antwort nicht.

„Ähm… Leah wurde auf Oliver geprägt, als Seth hier war. Das war vor zirka zwei Monaten, Seth hatte nicht viel über seinen Besuch hier nachgedacht, wenn ich in seiner Nähe war, weil er es mir nicht noch schwerer machen wollte... und so hatte sie erstmal nichts von Oliver mitbekommen..."

Ich war ihm so dankbar dafür gewesen. Seth war einfach ein lieber Kumpel, er nahm immer Rücksicht auf andere, besonders auf sein Rudel. Und auf seinen Leitwolf, auch wenn es eigentlich andersherum richtiger war.

„Als er schließlich an Oliver dachte und Leah ihn in seinem Kopf sah, tja... Ihr könnt euch denken, was dann passierte..."

„Gott, so geht das auch?" Es war Emmett, der das Wort ergriffen hatte. „Das ist doch krank, der arme Junge! Was glaubt sie oder was glaubt ihr wie das weitergehen soll?"

„Das hat dich ja auch nicht wirklich interessiert, bevor wir herkamen. Als ob die Volturi nicht schon längst davon wissen, dass noch ein Mensch euer Geheimnis kennt." Und Bingo, ich machte Nessie Vorwürfe und ich merkte, dass es ihr nicht gefiel, als sie den Kopf von meiner Schulter nahm.

Nun ja, vielleicht es etwas übertrieben, das die Volturi bereits davon wussten, aber sie würden es über Kurz oder Lang herausfinden und dann hatten sie ein wirkliches Problem. Sie konnten sich eigentlich Glücksschätzen mit dem Verlauf der Dinge, auch wenn es sicherlich nicht so gedacht war.

Eigentlich hatte Emmett eben nur ausgesprochen, was uns alle auch schockiert hatte. Dass das Prägen sogar nur anhand der Gedanken funktionierte... Es war noch nie etwas in der Art vorgekommen, aber Leah stellte sowieso eine Ausnahme dar, da Oliver auch nicht aus unserer Region stammte. Alle anderen von uns Wölfen hatten sich auf jemanden geprägt, der bei uns lebte. Nun ja, nur ich nicht, ich hatte Nessie... Aber sie war so einzigartig und uns so gleich, dass wir den Grund für meine Prägung in der Ähnlichkeit zu uns gefunden hatten.

Ich merkte, dass ich mit den Volturi auch bei den anderen auf einen wunden Punkt getroffen hatte. Der letzte Besuch der großen Selbstgerechten Gruppe aus Italien lag ihnen wohl alle noch in den Knochen.

„Jacob, du meintest, es sei noch nie jemand durch Gedanken geprägt worden und schon gar nicht außerhalb?" Edward fragte mich, hatte er doch alles mitbekommen, was ich gedacht hatte. Es war jedes Mal so furchtbar irritierend für mich, wenn mir auch jemand in meiner Menschengestalt auf meine Gedanken antwortete. Es war eigentlich der einzige Grund, weshalb ich nicht dauerhaft ein Werwolf blieb. Und na ja, Nessie war natürlich auch einer.

„Tut mir Leid." Ohje… Jetzt entschuldigte er sich schon dafür, dass ich so empfindlich war. Sicherlich lag es nur an mir, dass ich heute nicht mehr allzu klar denken und handeln konnte. Lag es sicherlich an dem kürzlichen Trauerfall in meiner Familie. Und daran, dass ich seit ein paar Tagen kaum geschlafen hatte.

„Jacob, auch das tut mir Leid, was mit-" Ich sah ihn mit einer Mischung aus Trauer und Ärger an. Es musste ja nicht jeder gleich wissen, was mit meinem Vater passiert war. Nicht jeder hatte das Recht darauf. Erst recht nicht Blondie, die neben dem muskelbepackten saß und so tat, als existiere ich nicht. Arg, wie sehr ich sie hasste… Wenn Nessie sie nicht lieben würde, gäbe es sicherlich keinen Grund mehr für mich, sie nicht auseinander zu nehmen.

Nie würde ich vergessen, was sie Bella angetan hatte, auch wenn letztendlich alles gut gegangen war und ich dafür meine Nessie bekommen hatte. Ich konnte trotzdem ihr nicht verzeihen und ich war mir nicht sicher, ob ich es jemals könnte. Es wunderte mich selbst, schließlich waren meine Gefühle zu Belle nun ganz andere, ganz sicher durch die Prägung unterdrückt. Aber Blondie konnte ich immer noch nicht leiden und hatte es auch noch nie gekonnt.

Als mich, schon zum dritten oder vierten Mal heute, wieder alle ansahen, na ja das blonde Topmodell einmal ausgenommen, wusste ich, dass ich ihnen keine Antwort schuldig bleiben würde.

Edwards Familie wirkte kaum mehr verwirrt, dass er etwas aus einen Gedanken aufgegriffen hatte und thematisierte, was sie nicht mitbekamen hatten. Ich würde wohl langfristig bei ihm wahnsinnig werden.

„Nein, soweit wir und unsere Stammesältesten wissen, wurde noch nie jemand nur durch Gedanken geprägt. Allerdings gab es auch noch nie einen weiblichen Werwolf in unseren Reihen." Ich war irgendwie glücklich, dass Leah nun ihren Partner hatte, auch wenn alles nur unnötig kompliziert war. Hätte sie sich nicht auf einen von uns prägen können? Der wäre immer vor ihrer Nase gewesen und sie musste nicht dasselbe Schicksal wie ich teilen. Wobei es bei mir noch komplizierter war. Aber ich freute mich für Leah wirklich. Nun musste sie nicht mehr das quälende Gefühl haben, eine genetische Sackgasse, wie sie es selbst vor so vielen Jahren einmal ausgedrückt hatte, zu sein. Sie hatte endlich jemanden gefunden und konnte sich wenigstens _etwas_ normal fühlen. Auch wenn dies bei uns eher schwer war.

Ich konnte sie beide draußen im Garten hören, hörte ihren langsamen und seinen etwas schnelleren Herzschlag. Ich hörte sein Kichern, als Leah ihn übers Gesicht schlechte. Urgs. Benahmen wir uns alle so? Ich wollte es lieber nicht wissen.

„Es ist auch noch nie vorgekommen, dass außerhalb des Reservates jemand geprägt wurde?"

Mh. Sie schienen wohl nicht so recht an ihre Familie zu denken.

„Naja, doch, ich war der erste. Da hatten wir uns auch schon gewundert, es aber akzeptiert, weil Nessie ja nicht viel anders ist, als wir…" Ich drückte sie leicht und sie ließ endlich wieder ihren Kopf auf meine Schulter sinken. Wenn ich dies machen würde, wäre ich sicher auf der Stelle eingeschlafen. „…aber nun hat sich Leah auf jemanden geprägt, der vollkommen außerhalb lebt und ein normaler Mensch ist. Die einfachste Erklärung ist wohl, dass wir mittlerweile zu viele Wölfe sind, um uns nur noch auf Menschen bei uns prägen zu können. Vielleicht hat sich dieser Bereich drastisch ausgebreitet." Ich sah, wie der Doktor gedankenverloren nickte. Er würde wohl seine eigenen Theorien aufstellen, es war mir egal. Er würde mit seinen sicherlich auch nicht näher liegen, als wir mit unseren.

Ich verkniff mir geradeso ein Gähnen, allerdings schienen das doch die Partnerin vom Doc- wie hieß sie noch gleich? Ahja- Esme- gemerkt zu haben. Sie war so furchtbar aufmerksam.

„Jacob, ich bin mir sicher, die Reise hierher war sehr anstrengend für dich. Wenn du möchtest kannst du hier bei uns schlafen, wir haben ein Gästezimmer, aber ich weiß nicht, ob es dir nicht vielleicht etwas zu sehr nach uns riecht. Es hat dort zwar bisher noch niemand geschlafen, aber…" Sie ließ den Satz unbeendet. Irgendwo in meinem schläfrigen Gehirn fragte ich mich, wo der Halbriese geschlafen hatte, aber dieses Haus war so groß, dass es mich nicht gewundert hätte, wenn sie mehrere Gästezimmer hätten.

Bis hatte ich die Müdigkeit noch im Griff, doch nun, da die Vampirersatzmama es ansprach, schlief ich beinahe auf der Stelle ein.

Ich nickte, hatte ich doch den Verdacht, etwas zu sehr zu nuscheln, wenn ich eine Antwort versucht hätte. Im Moment war es mir egal, dass ich in einem stinkenden Vampirzimmer schlafen sollte. Auch störte mich gerade der Geruch von ihnen wenig. Entweder war ich bereits immun gegen ihn nach gut sechs Jahren, oder ich war einfach zu müde, um ihn noch richtig wahrzunehmen. Ich schloss ersteres aus, da dieser fast schon monströse Gestank mich wohl für immer peinigen würde.

Ich versuchte aufzustehen, mich dabei nicht zu sehr auf Nessie abzustützen. Meine Beine hielten mich sehr zu meiner Verwunderung.

„Jake, was hältst du davon, bei mir zu schlafen?" War das tatsächlich Nessie gewesen, die mir anbot, bei ihr im Bett zu schlafen? Ich musste sie angesehen haben, als hätte sie nicht mehr alle.

„Ich meine… du musst natürlich nicht…"

Nein! Natürlich wollte ich!

„Doch, sicher schlaf ich bei dir, wenn du das gern hast." Ich versuchte zu lächeln und es gelang mir wohl mehr oder weniger.

„Na gut, dann komm mit." Sie nahm mich bei der Hand und führte mich die Treppe hinauf in ihr Zimmer. Im ersten Moment war ich etwas geschockt, als mich große Wolfaugen anstarrten, doch dies legte sich, als ich begriff, dass sie auf ihrer Wand aufgemalt waren. Ich erkannte mich wider und auch Seth und die anderen aus meinem und Sams Rudel. Aber nicht ohne etwas Genugtuung stellte ich fest, das ich der größte Wolf und direkt über ihrem Bett war. Ich steuerte auf ihr Bett zu, unfähig, noch irgendetwas groß zu tun. Unterbewusst stellte ich fest, dass ich bestimmt ihr Bett verdrecken würde, mit meinen schmutzigen Füßen. Ich hatte keine Zeit gefunden, um mich auch nur etwas von meinem Lauf hierher wieder herzurichten.

Ich merkte, wie ich langsam immer schläfriger wurde und nahm nur noch am Rande war, dass sich Nessie neben mich setzte und das noch jemand den Raum betrat.

„Schhn'es Wandbild…" bekam ich gerade noch so herausgenuschelt. Ich konnte ihre Reaktion nicht mehr so wirklich abschätzen, zu sehr hatte mich der Schlaf schon in seinen Fängen.

Ich war schon fast eingeschlafen, als mich eine Stimme wieder aus meinem wohlverdienten Schlaf riss. Vielleicht träumte ich auch nur. Konnte man träumen, dass man müde war?

„Nessie, nein, es ist nicht deine schuld, was heute Nahuel getan hat, das darfst du nicht denken." Das war Edward. Am liebsten wäre ich ihm an die Kehle gesprungen, dass er mich nicht schlafen lies, auch wenn er bereits schon flüsterte. Er sollte mich schlafen lassen.

„Nein Nessie, du hast alles richtig gemacht. Es lag an ihm… Nein, du kennst seine Gedanken nicht, er war wie besessen von dir…Schlimmer als es ohnehin schon jeder ist, mein Schatz." Ui, jetzt wurde es so langsam interessant. War es das Wert, doch noch eine Weile wach zu bleiben? Eine Minute? Ja, eine Minute tat keinem Weh…

„Nessie, du hast ihn fasziniert, er kennst sonst kein weibliches Wesen, das so ist wie ihr beide und nicht mit ihm verwandt, das weißt du doch."

„Aber-„

„Nein, das ist Ursinn. Niemand konnte ihn so Recht einschätzen und das du dich distanziert hast, was das Beste, was du hättest tun können."

„Aber die Ohrfeige?" Meine Nessie klang leicht panisch… Ja die Ohrfeige… Die hätte ich ihr sicherlich nicht zugetraut…

„Du hast ihm nur gezeigt, auf welcher Seite du stehst. Es wird das schon verkraften. Du wirst sehen, bald ist er wieder hier und hat dir verziehen."

Ich konnte förmlich ihre Frage hören. Und wenn er mir böse war? Ja, das war meine Nessie. Diesen Charakterzug hatte sie von ihrer Mutter. Machte sich über alles und jeden Gedanken.

„Wenn er es nicht akzeptiert, wird er gehen müssen. Wenn Jacob nicht dafür sorgt, werde ich diesen Part übernehmen."

Dann war es für lange Zeit still und ich war wieder drauf und dran einzuschlafen.

„Nessie, du musst entscheiden, was gut für dich ist…. Und jetzt schlaf schön, wir können morgen weiterreden. Ich glaube Jacob geht mir sonst noch an die Gurgel, wenn ich ihn nicht schlafen lasse."

Ich brachte nur noch ein leises Grummeln heraus, was mir ein „Oh!" von Nessie einhandelte, dann war ich auch schon im Land der Träume. Sie handelten natürlich von Nessie, wie sooft in den letzten Monaten, doch dieses mal konnte ich sie auch riechen und in meinen Armen spüren.


	16. Besser spät als nie

**Kapitel 15**

**Besser spät als nie**

**Renesmee**

Es war draußen noch dunkel, als ich erwachte. Zum ersten Mal, seitdem Seth bei mir war, war mir nicht kalt und diesen Umstand wusste ich zunächst nicht zu deuten. Ich war auch ein wenig traurig, hatte ich doch so einen schönen Traum gehabt. Ich hatte mir zusammen gesponnen, dass Jake auf unerklärliche Weise zu uns gekommen war, für mich, um mich zu sehen, in seinen Armen zu halten.

Ich seufzte und fragte mich, warum die Wirklichkeit nicht so etwas Schönes für mich bereithielt.

Doch dann erschrak ich fürchterlich, als etwas neben mir schnarchte. Mit einem Bein bereits aus meinem Bett, eine Hand leicht erhoben, starrte ich auf die Ursache dieses Lautes.

Natürlich, sicher, Jake. War das also doch kein Traum gewesen? Es hätte mir gleich seltsam vorkommen müssen, dass mir so warm war. Das passierte so gut wie nie, hier betrug die Durchschnittstemperatur irgendwas um die null Grad.

Jake war nun aufgewacht durch meine hektische Bewegung und blinzelte mich aus verschlafenden Augen an.

„'tschuldigung", murmelte ich nur und legte mich wieder zu ihm, in seine Arme, an seine heiße Brust.

„Alles klar bei dir?" Ich spürte seinen fragenden Blick förmlich im Nacken.

„Ja, klar, ich hab mich bloß erschreckt."

„Achso."

Kaum waren zwei Minuten vergangen, war Jake auch schon wieder eingeschlafen. Er musste so unglaublich müde sein, wahrscheinlich durch die Reise. Wie Leah das ausgehalten hatte, war mir ein Rätsel. Nicht jeder brauchte so wenig und so selten Schlaf wie Jake. Nun ja. Wenig traf es nicht. Ich wusste, das Jake auch mal gut einen Tag durchschlafen konnte, wenn man ihn nur ließ.

Als ich so neben ihm in einem Bett lag, wurde mir bewusst, wie viel ich zum Nachdenken hatte.

Da war Jake, der wieder hier bei mir war und doch war ich mir nicht sicher, wie ich zu ihm stand. Ja, ich liebte ihn, immer noch genauso sehr wie damals, als wir Forks verlassen mussten, vielleicht liebte ich ihn sogar noch mehr als damals. Aber wie stand er zu mir?

Er war den ganzen weiten Weg extra hierher gekommen, nur meinetwegen, das nahm ich zu mindest an. Ich hatte gestern meinen Vater noch im Wohnzimmer mit dem Rest meiner Familie reden gehört. Er hatte als Grund für Jakes kommen nur mich genannt, der Auslöser, weshalb er nun, nach über einem halben Jahr erst gekommen war, begründete mein Vater mit der Prägung Leahs. Aber hatte sie sich nicht schon vor zwei Monaten geprägt? Wieso war sie nicht gleich gekommen? Was hielt sie sosehr die ganze Zeit in La Push, dass sie nicht, wie damals ihr Bruder schon, einfach hierher gelaufen war?

Mir fiel beim besten Willen keine Begründung ein, die dies alles unter einem Hut bekommen würde.

Mir war außerdem gestern noch aufgefallen, dass mein Vater einen seltsamen Unterton in der Stimme hatte, wenn er über Jake sprach. So, als würde er ihm leid tun. Gestern Abend hatte ich dies alles auf meine Müdigkeit geschoben, aber nun war ich mir nicht mehr so sicher. Weshalb sollte mein Vater mit Jacob Mitleid haben?

Ach, wenn ich nur auch Gedanken hören könnte, wie er, dann wüsste ich bereits auf alles eine Antwort.

Mir bereitete auch die Entwicklung zwischen Leah und Oliver Kopfzerbrechen. Ich hatte nichts dagegen, ich mochte die Wölfe, aber dieses herum Gepräge fand ich immer noch etwas sehr… seltsam. Es gehörte einfach in den Bereich mystisch und dort sollte es eigentlich auch bleiben. Vielleicht dachte ich aber auch bloß so darüber, weil selbst jemand auf mich geprägt war. Oder gewesen war, ich war mir da nicht mehr so ganz sicher.

Im Wohnzimmer diskutierten sie zum tausendstens Mal die Begebenheiten unter denen sich Leah geprägt hatte.

„Ich kann immer noch nicht glauben, dass das Prägen bei denen so geht… Die Prägung an sich finde ich ja schon etwas gewöhnungsbedürftig, aber so?"

„Emmett, wir können daran nichts mehr ändern."

„Carlisle, wir sind hierher gezogen, um einen Neuanfang zu machen. Nun kommen diese Wölfe und ruinieren alles, indem sie sich den Erstbesten schnappen und sich auf ihn prägen müssen!"

„Rosalie!" Das war meine Mutter. Sicher, sie konnte es nicht ertragen, wenn man so über ihre Wölfe sprach. Schließlich hatte sie lange Zeit bei ihnen gelebt, soviel wusste ich, auch wenn sie nicht gerne über diese Zeit sprach. Es machte sie immer noch sehr traurig.

„Edward, was denkt Oliver über diese ganze Angelegenheit?"

„Dank Renesmee hat er keine Angst vor den Wölfen, was die ganze Beziehung wesentlich erleichtert. Er findet es dennoch etwas seltsam, dass ihm ein Wolfmädchen hinterherläuft. Aber er wird sich daran gewöhnen."

„Ich habe gestern auch keine Angst gespürt. Er fühlt sich in ihrer Nähe nicht unwohl Das Leah bei ihm ihr Glück gefunden hat, muss ich wohl kaum erwähnen."

Nach Jasper Aussage herrschte kurz Stille im Raum.

„Alice, du kannst auch nicht sehen, wie es mit ihm weitergeht?"

„Wenn seine Zukunft nicht mit der von den Wölfen verbunden wäre, dann könnte ich ihn sehen. Aber er bleibt ein schwarzer undeutlicher Fleck." Ich konnte förmlich vor mir sehen, wie sie einen kleinen Schmollmund zog, so wie sie es auch immer machte, wenn es für sie um meine Zukunft ging oder wenn ich zu nahe an ihr stand, wenn sie versuchte etwas sehen zu wollen. Ich hinderte sie daran.

„Ich denke, wir sollten den Dingen ihren Lauf lassen und sehen, was sich entwickelt." Zu diesem Entschluss mussten alle gekommen sein, nicht nur Esme, denn die Diskussion nahm eine andere Richtung.

„Schläft Nahuel immer noch? Und Jacob? Der arme muss total kaputt gewesen sein, so wie er hierher gerannt ist…" Esme machte sich wirklich über alles und jeden Sorgen. Eine typische Mutter, es wunderte mich nicht, dass sie die jenige war, die unsere Familie zusammenhielt.

„Ja, sie müssten beide noch schlafen…"

Nahuel war also wieder da. Was bedeutete das für mich? Ich hatte furchtbare Angst, dass er wütend auf mich wäre oder, wenn dies nicht der Fall war, dass sich nichts geändert hätte und ich mich nicht mit Jacob zeigen konnte, wenn er in der Nähe war, um einen weiteren Tobsuchtsanfall zu vermeiden. Ich wünschte ihn in Gedanken dorthin, wo der Pfeffer wuchs, wusste aber sogleich, dass ich ihn nicht sosehr verurteilen sollte. Ich war einfach immer noch zu wütend auf ihn, sodass ich ihn immer noch nicht so recht verzeihen wollte.

Das Gespräch im Wohnzimmer schlug wieder eine andere Richtung ein, sie unterhielten sich über Kleinigkeiten, die belanglos waren. Offensichtlich hatten sie das Thema Nahuel und Jacob schon ausreichend besprochen.

Ich stand vorsichtig aus meinem Bett auf, darauf bedacht, Jake nicht zu wecken. Es war mir ein Rätsel, wieso er vorhin wach geworden war- so wie er gerade schlief, konnte ihn nichts wecken.

Ich suchte mir etwas aus meinen Kleiderschrank heraus, und verschwand damit im Bad. Heute hatte ich es mir selbst erlaubt, etwas von den Sachen anzuziehen, die Alice so gerne kaufte, die jedoch furchtbar unpraktisch waren. Es war ein seidenes grünes Kleid und sicherlich nicht für normale Tage gedacht zum tragen. Aber ich wusste, wie gerne Alice und auch Rosalie solche Kleider an mir sahen, sie kauften mir immer dutzende, obgleich ich sie sehr selten trug.

Nun ja, zur Feier des Tages, zur Feier, dass Jake wieder bei mir war, würde ich es tragen.

Ich duschte und zog mich an, nun wusste sicherlich das ganze Haus, dass ich wach war. Mein Magen knurrte, ich würde etwas essen müssen. Eine Jagd kam für mich nicht in Frage, schließlich war es erst zwei Tage her, das ich Blut getrunken hatte.

Noch immer mochte ich es nicht und versuchte so möglichst selten mit meiner Familie mitkommen zu müssen, aber dennoch war ich vorsichtiger seit Oliver geworden. Ich hatte nicht vor den Vorfall erneut mit ihm zu erleben und so überlegte ich lieber immer doppelt, ob Menschenessen reichen würde.

Ich ging aus meinem Zimmer und schloss leise die Tür hinter mir, um Jake nicht zu wecken und hörte schon, wie aus der Küche Laute kamen, die mir verkündeten, dass mein Frühstück gleich fertig sein würde.

Zum Glück hatten wir Wochenende, ich wusste nicht, ob ich es ausgehalten hätte, jetzt schon so lange von Jake getrennt zu sein.

„Morgen!" begrüßte ich alle mit einem strahlenden Lächeln und setzt mich an unseren Küchentisch. Meine gute Laune musste sie wohl etwas irritiert haben, hatte ich doch schon seit Seth' Verschwinden nicht einmal mehr ein halbherziges Lächeln zu Stande gebracht.

„Guten Morgen mein Schatz. Du siehst bezaubernd aus!", begrüßte mich auch schon gleich mein Vater mit einem Kuss auf die Stirn, während er gleichzeitig mein Frühstück vor mir auf den Tisch stellte.

„Danke." Ich schaute ihn verwirrt an und fuhr schließlich fort „Jake schläft noch." Ich deutete auf den zweiten Teller, den er ebenfalls hergebracht hatte.

„Hm…" Ich wurde nicht aus ihm schlau, sah seine Augen in eine andere Richtung blitzen und bemerkte dann auch endlich, dass jemand hinter mir im Türrahmen stand.

„Ich, schlafen, wenn es Ess'n gibt?", Jake war noch gar nicht ganz wach, was mich nicht wirklich wunderte. Als ich ihn allein gelassen hatte, lag er noch im Tiefschlaf in meinem Bett. Ich hatte vergessen wie viel Jake essen konnte und wie gern er das tat. Mir hätte klar sein können, dass er wach wird, wenn er etwas Essenähnliches riecht… Als ich die Portion auf seinem Teller sah, war mir schon bald bewusst, dass sie nicht ausreichen würde.

„Ich wird dann mal noch mehr machen…" meldete sich mein Vater auch sogleich freiwillig.

Eine halbe Stunde und unzählige Essensportionen für Jake später waren wir doch tatsächlich fertig.

Jake hatte nun endlich Zeit, sich anderen Dingen zu widmen, nun, wo er annähernd wach war. Der Schlaf hatte wohl immer noch nicht ganz ausgereicht. Na ja, er würde ihn sicherlich schon nachholen.

Er sah mich heute wohl das erste Mal bewusst an und ihm fielen bald die Augen raus, als er mich dort in diesem Kleid sah. Es war mit etwas peinlich, drum versuchte ich ein Gespräch in gang zu bringen, sodass er sich auf etwas anderes Konzentrieren musste.

Mein Vater schien diese ganze Situation komisch zu finden, ich hörte ein unterdrücktes Kichern.

„Und, was machen wir heute, Jake?"

Er blickte mich weiter unverwandt aan.

„Jake!"

„W-was?" Er erwachte so langsam aus seinen Tagträumen.

„Ich fragte dich eben, was wir heute zusammen machen wollen?"

„Ich, äh…" Er schien angestrengt nachzudenken „Ist mir egal, schlag du etwas vor, was du machen möchtest."

Na Super, nun blieb wieder alles an mir hängen. Ich musterte ihn kritisch. Vielleicht sollte es nichts zu anstrengendes sein, seinem Müdigkeitsgrad nach zu urteilen, würde er mir sonst bald einschlafen. Schließlich kam mir aber eine Idee, von der er sicherlich begeistert sein würde.

„Mh… Wie wärs, wenn wir ein kleines Picknick im Wald machen? Ich kenn da einen ganz netten Ort…"

„Essen? Ich bin dabei!" Er grinste mich an. Das Lächeln, das ich sosehr mochte und vermisst hatte.

Sollte es mich wundern, dass er mitkam? Nein, wenigstens hatte er ja gesagt, das freute mich. Mir war jedoch trotzdem schleierhaft, wie ein Mensch… oder ein Gestaltenwandler so viel auf einmal essen konnte. Mich hätte es nicht gewundert, wenn er genau jetzt noch einmal so viel verschlungen hätte, wie er es ohnehin eben schon getan hatte.

„Schön. Aber du bist dir sicher, dass du das auch schaffst?" Nicht, das ich wirklich Zweifel hätte, aber ich wusste nicht recht, was ich sonst sagen sollte. Stille zwischen uns war furchtbarer als irgendeinen Schwachsinn zu reden.

„Wieso sollte ich das nicht schaffen? Hast du vergessen wie hungrig ich immer bin?" Er schaute mir bei seiner Antwort in die Augen und ganz plötzlich war sie dann doch da, die Stille.

„Ich… Wie kann man nur soviel essen?" Ich versuchte ihn ein wenig aufzuziehen.

Er grinste mich bloß wieder an und mir stieg die Röte in die Wangen.

Dass ich bemerkte, wie mich meine gesamte Familie irgendwie beobachtete, machte die ganze Sache nicht wirklich besser.

„Ähm.. Ich wird dann mal alles zusammensuchen… Machst du dich auch fertig?" So recht wusste ich nicht, was ich sonst hätte sagen sollen.

Er nickte nur und war in Windeseile verschwunden. Vielleicht interpretierte ich es falsch, aber es kam mir so vor, als wollte er genau soviel Zeit mit mir verbringen, wie ich mit ihm.

„Du liegst mit deiner Annahme richtig." Hörte ich meinen Vater leicht schmunzelnd sagen. Manchmal war es einfach auch peinlich, dass er meine Gedanken lesen konnte. Ich wusste schon, warum ich einfach mal Zeit für mich und Jake alleine brauchte.

Mir fiel unerwartet Nahuel wieder ein. Hatte meine Familie nicht gesagt, dass er wieder da war? Er würde mich doch sicher sehen wollen, wenn er wach wurde, konnte ich ihn dann einfach so alleine hier lassen? E war mir immer noch ein kleines Rätsel, was für einen Narren er an mir gefressen zuhaben schien.

Wieder antwortete mein Vater auf meine Gedanken.

„Nessie, hast du nicht bemerkt, welche Wirkung du auf sie hast? Auch auf Jacob? Wundert es dich wirklich?"

Ich errötete etwas und doch wusste ich nicht so recht, was ich davon halten sollte.

„Wer könnte dir nur widerstehen?" Er trat näher an mich heran und flüsterte mir die Wörter fast zu. In seiner Stimme hörte ich Stolz, puren Stolz auf mich und auch ein wenig Genugtuung. Dann sprach er weiter: "Er ist im Gästezimmer. Du kannst mit ihm reden, ich glaube nicht, dass er dir noch einmal wehtun möchte."

Ich war mir da nicht ganz so sicher, wusste jedoch, dass ich die Sache mit Nahuel nicht einfach offen im Raum stehen lassen wollte, bevor ich irgendetwas mit Jake unternahm und Nahuel dann vielleicht völlig ausflippte. Auch wenn er oft ruppig war, war er zu so etwas wie einem guten Freund geworden, er war jemand der mich verstand und ich wollte unsere Freundschaft, auch wenn er vielleicht mehr darin sah, nicht so leicht beiseite legen und abschließen.

Also ging ich zu dem Gästezimmer, dass er seit er hier angekommen war bewohnte und klopfte leicht an, überflüssig, wie ich doch selbst wusste, aber einfach höflich.

Von drinnen hörte ich ein leises „Komm rein" und so öffnete ich die Tür und betrat sein Zimmer.

Häuslich eingerichtet hatte er sich nicht, obwohl er schein seit einigen Wochen hier wohnte. Vielleicht hatte er ja vor, bald wieder abzureisen. Oder er besaß einfach wenig, an dem ihm wirklich etwas lag.

Er rutschte etwas auf seinem Bett beiseite und deutete mir, mich neben ihm zu setzen. Ich ging der Aufforderung nach.

„Nun, ich denke du weißt, warum ich hier bin… Wir müssen mit einander reden." Es hatte keinen Sinn ewig drum herum zu reden. Lieber gleich zum Thema kommen.

„Müssen wir das?" Es war nicht wirklich eine Frage, vielmehr murmelte er es in sich hinein. Ich merkte wie unangenehm es ihm war, er würde das Gespräch am liebsten nie führen.

„Ich denke schon, ja." Ich versuchte nett zu klingen, freundlich zu sein, auch wenn mir das nach seinem Anfall von gestern schwer fiel. Wenn ich jetzt anfing ihn anzuschreien und wütend zu sein, würde die Unterhaltung vielleicht für einen von uns beiden kein gutes Ende nehmen…

„Willst du mir etwas sagen oder soll ich beginnen?" Ich ließ ihm immerhin fairer Weise die Wahl. Naja, konnte man von fair sprechen? Immerhin nötigte ich ihn zu dem Gespräch, manchmal musste ich mich über meine eigenen Gedanken wundern.

„Ich habe gestern vielleicht etwas überreagiert…", fing er an. Er lenkte ein, ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass dies so schnell gehen würde. Doch bevor ich mich darüber richtig freuen konnte, fuhr er fort: „Doch die Sache mit Oliver bereue ich nicht."

Ich war sprachlos und konnte nichts weiter tun, als ihn anzustarren.

Er fing meinen Blick auf und sprach dann weiter: „Bitte, Renesmee, sag mir nicht, du hättest nicht bemerkt, wie dieser Menschenjunge dich anstarrt!"

Ich hatte keine Ahnung wovon er sprach, doch dann begriff ich, was er vielleicht in Olivers und meiner Freundschaft hineininterpretiert hatte. „Das ist doch nicht dein Ernst?!? Wie kannst du so was denken? Oliver und ich sind Freunde, weiter nichts!"

Ich atmete tief durch, nicht, dass das hier in einen Streit enden würde und schüttelte meinen Kopf, wie um meine Aussage zu verstärken.

Er sah mich lange an, hoffte wohl, die Wahrheit zu finden, wenn er mich bloß lange genug betrachtete.

„Wir sind nicht zusammen! Nein…" Ich wusste nicht, was ich noch sagen sollte… Sollte ich ihm gestehen, dass mein Herz Jake vollkommen gehörte? Nein, keine gute Idee… Dann würde das Theater sicherlich von neuem anfangen. Aber was konnte ich nur tun?

„Ihr seid wirklich nicht zusammen?" Er schien nachdenklich, glaubte mir offensichtlich immer noch nicht so recht. Ich wusste, dass ich ihn eben tief getroffen haben musste, als ich ihn so entsetzt angesehen hatte. Ich hörte es an seiner Stimme.

„Nein."

Er senkte seinen Blick, verharrte einen Moment und sprach schließlich: „Es tut mir Leid. Ich wollte dir mit meinem Verhalten nicht wehtun."

So ein Satz war neu für mich, ich hatte es von Nahuel nicht erwartet und trotzdem war ich natürlich unglaublich dankbar für seine Entschuldigung, sodass ich sie natürlich annahm.

Ich war mir sicher, dass jetzt nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt war, um alles wieder zu zerstören, indem ich ihm von mir und Jake erzählte.

Obwohl zwischen uns momentan auch nichts groß war. Ich wünschte es mir sehr, aber ohne dass ich wusste, was Jake darüber dachte, würde ich nicht den ersten Schritt machen. Kindisch vielleicht, aber ich traute mich einfach nicht, noch einmal so weit zu gehen, um dann wieder so sehr verletzt zu werden.

Es herrschte Stille zwischen uns beiden, sie war mit etwas unangenehm. Als ich schließlich in das Gesicht von Nahuel sah, bemerkte ich so etwas wie einen Hoffnungsschimmer. Oh nein. Wenn er jetzt dachte, dass er freie Fahrt hatte….

„Nahuel, ich mag dich sehr und ich weiß es auch sehr zu schätzen, dass du wieder zurückgekommen bist, aber…" Wie sollte ich es ihm bloß schonend beibringen?

Er übernahm es für mich.

„Keine Sorge Renesmee, ich kann warten, bis du bereit bist…" Das waren ja ganz neue Töne. Naja. Hoffentlich würde ihn meine abweisende Haltung in der Zukunft nicht zu sehr kränken.

Ich nahm es schon als Erfolg, dass er seine Taten bereute und wollte nicht weiter auf sein Angebot angehen, drum nickte ich nur, da ich auch hörte, wie Jake wieder in das Wohnzimmer kam, Er war bereit, dass wir loslaufen konnten, natürlichen würden wir kein Auto nehmen.

„Ich gehe mit Jake spazieren, als mach dir keine Sorgen." Ich hoffte, dass er es so akzeptieren könnte, ich versicherte mich jedoch nicht lang, und verließ recht schnell seinen Raum und ging die Treppe hinab.

Unten abgekommen kam ich nicht drum herum den riesigen Picknickkorb zu bewundern, der auf dem Tisch stand. Mir war er schleierhaft, wie wir mit dem monströsen Teil jemals auch nur hundert Meter weit kommen sollten, ohne, dass er uns stören sollte.

„Was ist denn Nessie?" Jake hatte meine Zweifel scheinbar bemerkt.

„Äh, was genau ist da denn bitte alles drin? Ich meine du isst zwar viel, aber SO viel?" Selbst Jacob konnte unmöglich den ganzen Inhalt des Korbes essen können.

„Naja ich dachte du hast vielleicht auch noch Hunger?" Ahja Hunger, ich schon klar, nach dem Frühstück und wo ich sowieso schon weniger essen musste als ein Mensch.

„Und… und wie hast du gedacht das bis in den Wald zu bekommen? Soll ich das hinter mir herziehen?" Der Sarkasmus in meinen Worten war mehr als nur deutlich zu hören. Hoffte ich. Natürlich konnte ich den Korb tragen, nur ich hatte keine Lust, soviel mit mir herumzuschleppen.

„Ach komm schon, als ob wir das nicht tragen könnten… Ich hab schon gegen Vampire gekämpft und du willst mir weiß machen, wir schaffen dies winzige Ding nicht ein paar Kilometer zu tragen? Ha!" Wie gut, dass ich mich so gut wie nie provozieren ließ. Erst recht nicht von Jake. Sonst hätte ich ihm jetzt irgendeine Bemerkung zugeworfen und der Tag wäre versaut gewesen.

„Na gut, dann trag du mal schön." Ich wusste, dass es ihm sicherlich kaum Probleme bereiten würde, diesen Korb zu tragen. Aber wenn uns jemand sah, so weit weg von irgendeinem Wanderweg, würde dieser Jemand sich sicherlich Gedanken machen, wie man einen Zehn Kubikmeter großen Korb so lange mit sich rumschleppen konnte.

Er schnappte sich den Korb, wie ich wusste, bereitete es ihm kaum Mühe. Wie so vieles für uns und ging hinaus.

Als ich ihm kurz später folgte, ich hatte mich noch von meiner Familie kur verabschiedet, erwartete mich Jake jedoch nicht, wie ich gedacht hatte, ich Menschform, sondern als Wolf, mit dem Gepäckstück im Maul und grinste mich schief an.

Noch während ich mich fragte, wie man gleichzeitig grinsen und den Korb tragen konnte, rannten wir Seite an Seite durch den Wald, so wie wir es früher auch getan hatten.

* * *

Mary: Vielen Dank für dein Review! Wir haben mal eben auf unserer Festplatte gekramt und vier Kapitel gefunden- zu unserem Entsetzen waren die noch gar nicht online =) Das nächste Kapitel dauert noch ein, zwei Tage, wir kommen einfach in letzter Zeit nicht dazu, weiter zuschreiben. Auch wissen wir immer noch nicht, was für ein Ende wir wählen- also darfst du gespannt sein. Das wir vergessen haben, hier weiter hochzuladen, liegt daran, dass wir hier so selten Reviews bekommen- da denken wir uns, dass will eh niemand lesen, und die zwei Schwarzleser, können dann auch länger warten ;)


	17. Am See

**Kapitel 16**

**Renesmee**

**Am See**

Es war einfach alles perfekt. Ich rannte mit ihm, Seite an Seite durch den Wald, hörte seinen Herzschlag und seine Atemzüge.

Dieser Wald war nie wirklich _mein_ Wald gewesen, dieser befand sich in Forks, nicht hier, aber nun, da Jake bei mir war, fühlte es sich so an, als wären wir dort. Bei meinem geliebten Zuhause, das wir schon lange hinter uns gelassen hatten.

Wir waren bereits einige Minuten unterwegs, würden aber bald bei der Stelle ankommen, die ich vor ein paar Monaten entdeckt hatte.

Jacob trug immer noch den riesigen Korb, ich konnte es immer noch nicht glauben, dass er mit dem Korb im Mund so schnell rennen konnte, als wäre es Nichts. Nun ja, es fühlte sich sicherlich so an wie Nichts. Ich kannte dies ja nur zu gut, aber ich hätte im Gegensatz zu ihm bestimmt das eine oder andere bei unserem Tempo verloren.

Schließlich verlangsamte ich meine Schritte etwas, damit wir uns nicht aus den Augen verlieren würden, wenn wir gleich zu dem Ort kamen den ich meinte und blieb schließlich stehen. Jake hatte dies mitbekommen und stand nun genau neben mir und schaute mich aus seinen großen Augen erwartungsvoll an.

Ich ging ein paar Meter weiter, gab Jake Zeit sich wieder zurückzuverwandeln. Weshalb er als Wolf hatte rennen wollen, wusste ich nicht ganz genau, konnte mir bloß zusammenreimen, dass er es einfach in dieser Form mehr genoss und eventuell Kontakt nach Hause aufnahm. Hatte er überhaupt Bescheid gegeben wo er jetzt war, dass er überhaupt losgegangen war? Was war mit Billy?

Ich hörte, wie es sich seine Hose, die er sich vorher um sein Bein gebunden hatte, überzog und mir folgte, den Korb nun in einer Hand haltend. Er sah sich kurz um.

„Wow, Nessie, es ist wirklich schön hier…"

Ja, es war hier schön, mir hatte aber immer etwas gefehlt, wenn ich hier war. Wir befanden uns in der Nähe eines Sees, man konnte das Wasser hören und auch schon riechen. Wenn wir noch etwas weiter gehen würden, könnte man den See auch schon sehen. Um uns herum wuchsen Blumen mit den schönsten Farben der ganzen Welt. Man konnte die Vögel in den Bäumen hören, das größere Wild riechen.

Doch nie hatte ich dies alles als perfekt empfunden. Erst nun, da Jacob bei mir, ich ihn sehen konnte, wie er vor mir stand, sah ich diesen Moment als einfach perfekt an.

Ich lächelte ihn an „Freut mich. Komm, lass uns dorthin setzen." Ich deutete in die Richtung des Sees, in der Nähe eines alten krummen Baumes.

Er nahm die Decke aus dem Korb und breitete sie an der Stelle, die ich ihm gezeigt hatte, aus, danach nahm er auf ihr platz und begann schon einmal den Inhalt des Korbes zu durchwühlen.

Wie konnte man nur so hungrig sein? Unser Lauf war zwar schnell gewesen aber nicht lange und ich fühlte noch immer ein starkes Sättigungsgefühl von heute Morgen.

Jake schien es jedoch ganz anders zu gehen, er packte alles aus, was sich im Korb befunden hatte und fing dann schließlich an den Inhalt zu verputzen.

Ich sah ihm dabei zu, schweigend, ganz in seinem Anblick vertieft und versuchte mir meinen Gefühlen zu ihm Klarheit zu verschaffen. Ich war mir sicher, dass ich immer noch auf genau die gleiche Weise fühlte, wie damals, als ich ihn verlassen hatte. Es fühlte sich sogar intensiver an als damals, vielleicht lag es an der langen Trennung.

Schließlich war er fertig, viel hatte er nicht mehr gegessen, ich vermutete, dass er einfach satt war, auch wenn dies selten vorkam. Na ja, wer konnte es ihm schon verübeln, viel zu essen, bei seiner Größe?

Er legte sich auf den Rücken, ließ sich die Sonne, die sich ihren Weg gerade durch die Wolken bahnte, auf seinen Bauch und sein Gesicht scheinen.

Der Sonnenschein fühlte sich auch heute warm für mich an, ich hatte also mit meinem Kleid die richtige Wahl getroffen.

Ich legte mich auch nach einer Weile auf meinen Rücken, blinzelte eine Weile gegen das Licht an, bis ich schließlich meine Augen schloss und einfach nur die Wärme genoss.

So langen wir schließlich ein Weile lang da, Seite an Seite, bis mich plötzlich jemand hoch hoch, mein Gehirn stellte fest, dass dieser Jemand Jake sein musste, weil er sich warm anfühlte, und trug mich in Richtung See, wie ich feststellte, als ich in der Schnelle meine Augen öffnete.

Er hatte doch nicht vor,… Nein, das würde er nicht..!

„JAKE, das lässt du bleiben!" kreischte ich erschrocken vor mich hin, er ignorierte es aber vollkommen und im nächsten Moment hatte er mich auch schon ins Wasser befördert.

„JACOB!" Kaum hatte ich die Wasseroberfläche erreicht, sah ich mich auch schon schnell nach ihm um. Ich musste nicht lange warten, bis ich ihn sah- er sprang mir nach in das Wasser, seine Hose hatte er noch an, ich trug noch mein Kleid.

Spielerisch schwamm ich zu ihm hin und zog ihn leicht unter Wasser- ich wusste, dass er Sauerstoff brauchte, ebenso wie ich und ließ ihn nach ein paar Sekunden wieder hochkommen.

Er holte schniefend Luft, lachte aber sofort als er mich sah und das Spielchen ging nun auf die gleiche Art und Weise, nur mit vertauschten Rollen weiter.

Als wir schließlich wieder auf unserer Decke am Rande des Sees lagen, waren wir etwas erschöpft vom Herumtoben und so lagen wir bloß nebeneinander und ließen uns von der Sonne trocknen. Ich sah, dass Jakes Hose wie eine zweite Haut an ihm klebte; mit meinem Kleid war es auch nicht viel besser bestellt, was mich ein wenig aus der Fassung brachte.

„Nessie?"

„Mh…?"

„Bist du glücklich?"

Die Frage traf mich ganz unvorbereitet und ich wusste nicht so Recht, was ich sagen sollte. Schließlich stammelte ich mir doch eine Antwort ab, versuchte meine Gefühle in Worte zu bringen, nicht lügen zu müssen. Ich konnte nicht über meine Gefühle sprechen, eine Eigenschaft, die ich wohl auch von meiner Mutter hatte. Ich wollte Jacob nicht sagen, dass es mir gerade sehr gut ging, so gut wie noch nie und, dass wenn er mich verlassen würde, ich so unglücklich wie kein zweites Lebewesen auf der Welt wäre.

Ich war mir sicher, dass Jacob mein Zögern bemerkt hatte.

„Ja, ja ich bin gerade sehr glücklich. So glücklich, wie schon lange nicht mehr. Es gibt zwar immer noch ein paar Probleme, aber ich denke, die werden wir auch noch lösen, ich bin recht zuversichtlich." Ich drehte mich auf die Seite und sah ihn prüfend an. „Weshalb fragst du?"

„Auch er zögerte kurz, kürzer als ich, dennoch lang genug, damit ich es bemerkte. Entweder sagte er nicht die Wahrheit oder er musste so wie ich einfach nur die richtigen Worte finden.

„Ich hab mich bloß gefragt, ob es dir genauso geht, wie mir." Seine Stimme klang beiläufig, gerade so, als wäre seine Aussage es nicht Wert, das man weiter darauf einginge. Ich wusste, dass dies Absicht war.

„Und geht es dir so wie mir?" Ich hoffte die Antwort bereits zu kennen, dass es ihm auch gut ging und das er nicht mehr gehen wollte, doch tief im inneren hatte ich Angst, dass seine Antwort eine andere sein könnte. Dass er sein Rudel vermisste, seine Freunde, seinen Vater. Ich konnte ihm nicht alles ersetzen, schon gar nicht über einen längeren Zeitraum und so wartete ich gespannt seine Antwort ab.

„Nun…" Jake zögerte. Hatte er Angst mir die Wahrheit zu sagen? „Ich denke es gibt wirklich ein paar Probleme, aber ich bin trotzdem so glücklich bei dir zu sein. Also im Grunde denke ich, geht es mir so wie dir."

Er hatte Probleme? Davon hatte er mir noch gar nicht erzählt. War es wirklich die Entfernung von hier nach La Push oder steckte etwas anderes dahinter? Ich versuchte sein Gesicht zu studieren, stieß jedoch auf nichts was mir weiterhelfen konnte. Entweder war er ein guter Schauspieler und er hatte gelernt seine Gefühle zu verbergen oder aber er fand die Probleme nicht wirklich so sehr wichtig, dass sie ihn die ganze Zeit belasteten.

Ich sah ihn genauer an. Er hatte tiefe Augenringe, sie waren mir vorher nicht aufgefallen, die von zu wenig Schlaf oder zu großer Sorge herrühren konnten. Ich fühlte mich augenblicklich schuldig, dass es mir erst jetzt auffiel, ich hätte es viel früher bemerkten müssen.

Ich musste die Stirn gerunzelt haben, denn ich spürte, wie Jake mit seinen großen Fingern versuchte meine Stirn zu glätten.

„Was ist los, Nessie?"

„Ich… habe nachgedacht..."

Er legte den Kopf leicht schräg und sah mich fragend an. Ich musste unwillkürlich daran denken, das diese Geste einem Wolf so sehr ähnelte.

Sollte ich ihn damit konfrontieren, ihn fragen, was ihn bedrückte? Die Narben aufreißen, wie ein rücksichtsloses Tier? Salz in die Wunde streuen?

„Es ist nichts."

Ich legte mich wieder auf meinen Rücken, und starrte in den Himmel. Ich wusste, das Jake mit der Antwort nicht zufrieden war, er hockte sich neben mich hin und sah mich von oben herab an, so, dass ich keine andere Wahl hatte, als ihn anzusehen. „Nessie, sag mir, was los ist…."

Er kam mir mit seinem Gesicht immer näher.

„Ich, es…" Ich verstummte inmitten meines Satzes. Uns trennten nur noch wenige Zentimeter und unsere Lippen würden sich berühren. Ich errötete leicht, als ich mir dessen bewusst wurde.

Es war anders als früher, doch genauso schön. Sein Gesicht so nah an meinem und ich war mir sicher das ich es genauso wollte. Nie wäre ich auf den Gedanken gekommen, dass ich es so sehr vermisst hatte, ihm so nahe zu sein, doch nun kamen meine ganzen Gefühle wieder hervor, die ich so sorgsam eingesperrt hatte.

Jake zögerte einen kurzen Moment, vielleicht war er sich selbst nicht seiner Gefühle sicher oder er wollte sehen, ob ich auch nichts dagegen hätte.

Schließlich fanden seine Lippen die meinen. Es war einfach so wunderschön, dass ich mich fragte, ob ich es träumte oder ob es tatsächlich real war.

Ich konnte ihm jetzt nicht wehtun, nicht jetzt, wo ich ihm so nahe war wie seit langer Zeit nicht mehr. Ich genoss den Moment, als ich seine Lippen an den meinen spürte und wusste, dass ich es niemals anders gewollt hatte. Es war mir klar geworden, vielleicht erst jetzt, als sich der Abstand zwischen uns aufgehoben hatte, dass es richtig war, die Sache mit Jake und mir. Ich wusste nicht, ob ich wirklich eine andere Wahl gehabt hatte, als mich in ihn zu verlieben, aber das störte mich im Moment nicht. Alles was zählte war Jake, der mir so nah war wie schon so oft in meinem Leben und doch war alles anders.

Als wir schließlich voneinander abließen, herrschte eine angenehme Stimmung zwischen uns beiden. Wir hatten es beide so sehr gewollt, so sehr gebraucht. Ich wusste gar nicht, wie ich ohne ihn hatte leben können. Ich brauchte ihn wie Sauerstoff zum Atmen.

Schließlich lag ich mit dem Kopf auf seinem Bauch, er streichelte mit seiner rechten Hand meinen Arm und ich genoss einfach nur seine Wärme, das gleichmäßige Atmen. Es war ein vollkommener Moment, perfekter, als noch der wenige Minuten zuvor.

Ich zählte nicht die Minuten, die wir dort lagen, es kam mir noch immer wie ein Wunder vor, dass er bei mir war. Wenn es in meiner Macht gestanden hätte, dann hätte ich ihn hier und jetzt festgehalten, versucht ihn an mich zu binden, dass wir nie wieder voneinander getrennt wären. Ich wollte ihm für immer so nahe sein. Doch ich wusste, es würde nicht gehen, dies waren alles nur Träume. Jacob musste zurück, nach La Push und ich, ich musste hier bleiben, bei meiner Familie, weil… Ja, warum eigentlich? Weil sie mich brauchten? Weil ich sie brauchte? Weil ich nur mit ihnen glücklich sein konnte? Ich wusste, dass der Versuch mir letzteres einzureden misslang.

„Jake, ich möchte, dass wir immer zusammen bleiben." Ich wusste, dass sich dieser Mädchentraum von mir, diese törichte Vorstellung, für ihn lächerlich klingen musste. Es war einen Moment still, ich hörte nur die Vögel über uns zwitschern. Seine Hand hatte nur kurz innehalten, mich zu streicheln, wenn ich nicht auf jedes Zeichen von ihm geachtet hätte, wäre es mir sicherlich nicht aufgefallen.

„Ich weiß…." Mir entging sein Unterton nicht, auch wenn er sich noch so sehr anstrengte, ihn los zu werden. Ich richtete mich auf, saß nun auf meinen Knien und sah ihn direkt an.

„Jake… Ich weiß, dass etwas mit dir nicht stimmt. Du benimmst dich ganz merkwürdig, kommst den ganzen Weg hierher gerannt, ohne dich vorher auch nur zu melden. Ich weiß, dass etwas nicht stimmt, schau dich doch nur an…" Ich zeichnete mit meiner rechten Hand die dunklen Augenringe nach, „… du siehst wirklich krank aus. Jake, bitte sag mir, was dich bedrückt."

Er sah mich lange an, überlegte vielleicht, was er erwidern sollte. Ich dachte schon, er würde mir nicht mehr antworten, als er seinen Blick von mir abwandte und in den Wald, der einige Meter entfernt von uns begann, starrte. Er wirkte vollkommen geistesabwesend, ich dachte schon, er hätte mich vollkommen vergessen. Schließlich begann er doch noch zu sprechen, ich erschrak ein wenig, herrschte doch zuvor vollkommene Stille.

„Nessie, ich…." Er fiel ihm schwer, dass in Worte zu fassen, was er mir nun mitteilen wollte. Ich spürte es, wusste es. Ich sah ihn an, versuchte in mein Gesicht einen Ausdruck zu bringen, der ihn bedeutete, dass er weiter reden konnte, keine Angst haben brauchte, was auch immer es sein mochte. Ich würde immer für ihn da sein, egal, was er je anstellen würde. Ich würde da sein und ihn auffangen, wenn er es brauchen würde, würde da sein und ihn meine Hilfe anbieten, wenn es nötig wäre.

Er sah mich an, sein Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht änderte sich ein wenig. Vielleicht hatte er genau das in mir gesehen, was ich hoffte, ihm zu vermitteln.

„Ich bin hierher gekommen, weil ich es zu Hause nicht mehr aushielt. Billy ist vor zwei Wochen gestorben und ich konnte dort einfach nicht mehr sein…" Billy? Billy war tot? Oh Gott, nun verstand ich ihn…. Verstand seine Augenringe…

„…mein Rudel hat sich zwar bemüht, mich aufzufangen, aber…" …ich verstand die Momente, in denen er vor sich hinstarrte…

„… ich konnte ihnen kein guter Anführer sein, wenn ich nur in der Ecke saß und na ja…" … ich verstand ihn vollkommen. Wie hatte ich nur nicht von selbst darauf kommen können? Wieso musste ich ihn direkt fragen und den Schmerz, den er dabei empfinden musste, einfach in Kauf nehmen? Wieso konnte ich nicht einmal in meinem Leben an ihn denken, wieso immer meine Neugier befriedigen?

Es tat mir unglaublich Leid in die Wunde zu stechen, die natürlich noch nicht verheilt war.

„Jake,… das tut mir Leid" ich meinte es ehrlich, ich hoffte er verstand es auch so. Ich konnte nie so fühlen wie er in diesem Moment, es war nicht mein Vater gewesen der gestorben war, mein Vater würde niemals sterben, doch ich war mit Billy groß geworden und liebte ihn als Freund. Ich wusste nicht wie ich Jake unterstützen konnte nicht aufzugeben, weiter zumachen und nach vorn zu blicken, mir war so etwas noch nie passiert, und entschied mich nur für ihn da zu sein, ihn in den Arm zu nehmen und zu trösten so gut es ging.

Er hatte einfach Pech. Unglück, dass er selbst unsterblich war, seine Familie jedoch nicht. Er liebte eine Unsterbliche, hatte somit auch keine freie Entscheidung darüber, wie lang er lebte. Würde er je seine Unsterblichkeit aufgeben, wenn er wusste, dass ich über seinen Tod zutiefst erschüttert wäre? Das ich ohne ihn… nicht weiter leben konnte?

Nein, er würde zu meinem Wohl handeln, und das hieß wohl oder über, für immer mit mir zusammen zu sein.

Er hatte Pech mit seiner Familie, ich hatte es wirklich besser getroffen. Meine Familie war unsterblich, ohne Ausnahme. Von ihnen würde ich mich wahrscheinlich nie für Immer und Ewig verabschieden müssen. Ich würde nie das Leid, welches Jake gerade empfand, spüren. Er war in einer Lage, in die ich nie kommen würde.

Und plötzlich fiel es mir ein, ich hatte mir auch nur etwas vor gemacht. Wie konnte ich annehmen, dass jeder so lange lebte, wenn doch meine Mutter vor ein paar Jahren noch ein Mensch mit sterblichen Eltern war? Wie hatte ich meine Großeltern Charlie und Renee vergessen können, die jede Minute älter wurden. Auch ich würde jemanden verlieren und es war nur eine Frage der Zeit wann es mich traf, so wie es jetzt Jacob getroffen hatte.

Wie hatte ich sie vergessen können? Sie hatten mir immer so viel bedeutet, gerade Charlie, der fast jeden Schritt in meinem Leben begleitet hatte. Hatte mich diese neue Stadt meine Wurzeln und wichtiges in meinem Leben vergessen lassen oder war ich so gleichgültig geworden, seitdem ich Jake nicht mehr sehen konnte?

Ich spürte, wie Verzweiflung in mir aufstieg, ich war machtlos gegen den Lauf der Zeit. Genauso musste sich Jacob fühlen.

Ich sah ihn an, sah, wie ihm eine Träne über seine Wange lief, sah, dass er versuchte stark zu sein. Für mich.

„Oh, Jak-ke, es t-tut mir so unglaublich Leid-d…" Die Wiederholung meiner Worte wurde nun von einem Schluchzen meiner Trauer durchbrochen. Ich nahm ihn fester in meine Arme, drückte ihn an mich, hoffte, dadurch würde das Loch in meiner Brust sich schließen.

Ich musste für ihn da sein. Ich wusste, ich musste ihn trösten, über diese schwere Zeit begleiten, in eine schönere, hellere Zukunft. Bald, so sagte ich mir, würde dieser Moment vergessen sein, Wir würden Hand in Hand Seite an Seite nebeneinander her laufen und würden lachen, uns freuen, dass wir die Zeit, die wir hatten, gemeinsam verbringen würden. Wir würden glücklich sein.

Doch dahin war es noch ein weiter Weg und ich wusste, auch den mussten wir gemeinsam gehen. Billys Tod war bloß der Anfang. Es würde noch dauern, Jahrzehnte dauern, bis wir soweit waren, dass wir nicht mehr unserer Familie hinterher trauern würden, aber ich war mir sicher, irgendwann, in ferner Zukunft würde dies der Fall sein.

* * *

Gefundene Rechtschreibfehler dürft ihr behalten ;) (hatten keine Zeit mehr, überzulesen....)

zu den Reviews:

naischel: Danke dir für dein Review, wir hoffen, du bleibst auch weiterhin dabei =)

danacull: Also wirklich, immer diese Schwarzleser... Du hast eine weise Entscheidung getroffen, dich zu stellen ;) Andernfalls hättst du jetzt nicht erfahren, dass Nahuel keine allzu große Rolle mehr haben wird... Kannst also aufathmen! ;) (postest du immer dein Review zweimal? o.O)

Desweiteren: Wir sind immernoch stark am Überlegen, welches Ende wir nehmen werden: Das kurze, mit Happy End oder das lange, das etwas tragisch zu Ende gehen wird. Ihr könnt uns gerne schreiben, welches ihr lieber hättet, dann haben wir ein Feedback von euch, das vielleicht unsere Entscheidung erleichtern wird.

Bis zum nächsten Kapitel *wink*


End file.
